Recuérdame, Rose
by Lucianab223
Summary: Cuando Rose aparece malherida en el bosque prohibido, la vida de Scorpius cambia para siempre. La pelirroja se ve enfrascada en un misterio que solo podrá resolver con ayuda del Slytherin. Grandes peligros se avecinan en el mundo mágico y al parecer la paz ha llegado a su fin.
1. Ligeia

Hola! Bueno, estoy algo nerviosa porque esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí. Anteriormente ya había escrito pero nunca me metí al mundo de Harry Potter, aun que las ganas nunca me faltaron, tenia algo de temor. Sin embargo, estuve pensando mucho en esta historia y de verdad ya no resistía las ganas de publicarla. Espero que les agrade, la estoy escribiendo con mucho amor.

También tengo que agradecer a Conny. Gracias por ayudarme con las faltas ortografías, sin ti abrían demasiadas y si aun hay de verdad si lo siento!

Para finalizar, tengo que decir que todo este mundo fantástico y la gran mayoría de personajes que encontraran en esta historia son de J.K Rowling. Siempre estaré muy agradecida por enseñarme a imaginar tanto.

Bueno, espero que la historia les guste!

* * *

 **Recuérdame, Rose**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Ligeia**

─ **Malfoy, Scorpius** ─

\- Odio este curso, ¿lo sabías? - preguntó Agnes dando una patada al aire.

Scorpius miró a la castaña con mala cara, ofuscado por el repentino calor de esa mañana y porque Hagrid los había puesto a buscar gnomos por toda la zona del pastizal colindante al bosque prohibido. _"Será bueno aprender sobre su comportamiento en cautiverio"_ dijo mientras los separaba en grupos de tres al azar.

\- A mí me gustaba hasta hoy - dijo con molestia mientras caminaba entre la yerba con dificultad. Se sentía extrañamente incómodo esa mañana; normalmente no se quejaba del curso y hasta podía decir que le gustaba. Sin embargo, ese día era diferente ni siquiera él entendía por qué.

\- Es que no entiendo cuál es el fin de capturar gnomos y, ¡sin ayuda de magia! - gruñó la joven.

\- ¿No asustarlos? - se aventuró a hablar Katrina Stone, una joven de piel canela perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor. Scorpius y Agnes la observaron con frialdad y siguieron caminando entre la densa maleza, como si nadie hubiese hablado.

Media hora más tarde, los Slytherin estaban exhaustos y frustrados por no haber encontrado ningún famoso gnomo mientras que la pobre Katrina iba de un lado a otro, preocupada por su calificación y lo que dirían los demás cuando llegaran los tres con las manos vacías.

\- Él dijo que no tendríamos nota sino capturábamos por lo menos uno. - habló con notable preocupación. Entonces, Agnes levantó una ceja y miró a Scorpius, el muchacho siempre había sido de pocas palabras, pero en ese momento pensaba lo mismo que su amiga.; lo único que quería era decirle a la gryffindor que se callara de una buena vez.

\- Obvia sus palabras Scor - dijo Agnes mientras se sentaba en la hierba y comenzaba comer un pequeño pan de canela. Scorpius se limitó a recostarse a su costado.

\- Pues dudo que el gigante ese diga algo. Estoy más que seguro que nadie atrapará nada hoy - habló Scorpius con seguridad y Agnes asintió con la cabeza.

 _\- Yom tammbién_. - dijo con la boca llena y siguió comiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

\- Jamás entenderé cómo es que toda esa comida te entra - dijo el slytherin y la joven sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Yo tampoco. Mamá dice que tengo gusanos, ya vez, por Portia y Scuach. - dijo refiriéndose a sus dos gatos - Scorpius hizo una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba a esos gatos desde que Zeus había sido herido por ellos, su joven lechuza había pasado casi dos semanas sin poder volar a causa de esos cuadrúpedos sin cerebro.

\- Entonces deberías de… - El grito desgarrador de Katrina hizo que Scorpius se callara en seco y que ambos amigos observaran a la joven morena en posición de alerta. - Pero que mierda…¡ Katrina! – gritó mientras se levantaba alarmado.

Katrina estaba a unos 50 metros de él, apuntando con una mano temblorosa hacia el bosque prohibido. Scorpius giró rápidamente y observó algo que, al principio tan solo hubiera imaginado en una pesadilla. Frente suyo, el cuerpo de una joven completamente desnuda, pero cubierto de sangre se acercaba como un espectro, caminando con dificultad a través de la hierba, sangraba sin cesar del cuello y las costillas. Instintivamente, Scorpius buscó su varita y maldijo al recordar que Hagrid se las había quitado para que nadie hiciera trampa al atrapar los gnomos. Sin embargo, a pesar de no tener varita, corrió hacia la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas y escuchó los gritos de precaución de Agnes a lo lejos, pero en ese momento no le importó en lo absoluto. Su instinto de ayuda salió antes de que ni siquiera pudiera pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, mientras más se acercaba la sensación de reconocimiento comenzó a angustiarlo…. Él conocía a aquella chica, observó sus facciones y se quedó paralizado al reconocerla; poco importó la sangre y la cabellera notablemente más corta, supo que era Rose Weasley.

\- ¿Rose? - preguntó mientras los ojos color avellana de la muchacha lo miraban sin expresión alguna, como si miraran más allá de él.

Lo único que hizo fue extenderle la mano, esperando a que Scorpius sostuviera el pequeño anillo de oro que se encontraba en su palma. El chico estaba desconcertado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aún así lo sostuvo, apenas lo hizo la joven pelirroja se desplomó sin fuerzas. Scorpius acortó el espacio, la sostuvo en sus brazos y con cuidado la depositó en el piso y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus heridas: un corte profundo en el cuello, así como profundos rasguños en las costillas, piernas y brazos.

¡Rose! Rose, quédate conmigo - dijo completamente conmocionado por lo que sus ojos veían. Rápidamente se quitó la túnica negra y le cubrió el cuerpo - despierta. - le pidió mientras ella, aun con los ojos abiertos lo observaba sin expresión. La pelirroja trató de hablar, pero a penas lo intentó un chorro de sangre salió de la garganta haciendo que ella misma se atragantara con su sangre. - ¡Por Merlín! - Exclamó el muchacho al borde de las lágrimas, la joven se estaba muriendo justo frente a él. Rápidamente cubrió la herida del cuello con las manos, tratando de evitar que la sangre siguiera brotando.

¡¿Wesley?!- chilló Agnes detrás de él y se arrodilló.

Necesitamos hacer algo, se está muriendo Agnes, se está muriendo – repitió Scorpius fuera de sí - está perdiendo mucha sangre - prosiguió sin dejar de hacer presión en la herida del cuello. La herida, que parecía más una mordida, no paraba de sangrar. Agnes se quitó rápidamente el chaleco que tenía puesto y se lo tendió en silencio - Pide, ayuda - le suplicó Scorpius, pero su amiga estaba en shock y no se movió - Ve, Agnes ¡VE! - gritó con fuerza mientras los ojos de Rose se iban cerrando. - Rose. Rose mírame. No te duermas, Rose - decía Scorpius una y otra vez.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron como si hubiera sido tan solo un sueño. Ni siquiera supo cuando Agnes se fue, lo único que sus ojos podían ver, eran los de Rose, que se encontraban confundidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo. No se dio cuenta cuando la gente vino, no hasta que Hagrid y Albus Potter, el primo de Rose, vinieron y se la quitaron. Scorpius se quedó allí, con un zumbido persistente en los oídos, como si estuviera bajo el agua. No podía escuchar a nadie y tampoco percibía quien estaba a su alrededor, solo podía ver esos perdidos ojos avellana.

¡Qué le pasó! , ¡qué le pasó! - gritó una y otra vez alguien en frente suyo mientras lo agarraba de los hombros y lo zarandeaba con brusquedad. En ese momento, la conmoción era tan grande que ni siquiera reconoció a su agresor, simplemente estaba sumergido y no podía escuchar o hacer nada para defenderse.

Pasaron las horas y el aún estaba mareado y muy confundido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin entender por qué no podía hablar y por qué sostenía con tanta fuerza el anillo que le había dado la joven pelirroja. Lo único que sabía es que ya no estaba cerca al bosque sino en la enfermería.

Scorpius. - hablo Agnes tomándolo de la mano. - Está viva Scor, la salvaste - prosiguió y fueron esas palabras, la que sacaron a Scorpius del abismo en el que se había sumergido. Tomó aire con fuerza, tratando de recuperar su compostura, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse en la cama y relajarse por primera vez. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sus manos seguían manchadas de sangre y que su puño derecho estaba tan cerrado, que se le notaban las líneas blancas por la falta de circulación. Tomó aire nuevamente y sin decir nada se metió al baño de la enfermería, necesitaba estar a solas.

¡Gracias Agnes, por dejarme la ropa en el baño y gracias por defenderme de Hugo, Agnes! ¡Eres una gran amiga, Agnes!- comenzó a gritar ofuscada la chica, detrás de la puerta. Scorpius la abrió rápidamente y mirando a su amiga confundido dijo:

Explícate, ¿qué pasó con Hugo Weasley?- preguntó y levantó la vista buscando la cama donde estaba Rose, pero en ese momento todas se encontraban desocupadas. – Y, ¿dónde está Rose? – preguntó entrando en pánico otra vez - Agnes frunció el ceño por escuchar la inusual pregunta.

Rose esta en San Mungo - dijo Agnes - Y sé que está viva porque escuché a sus primos menores hablando sobre eso hace unas horas. Y sé que estabas algo…- se quedó en silencio para encontrar la palabra correcta de su ataque de pánico - ¿distante? - se aventuró a preguntar y Scorpius solo asintió con la cabeza avergonzado. Sus ataques de pánico eran menos usuales que antes, pero de igual manera, siempre afloraban de vez en cuando. - Bueno, Weasley vino como una furia y te atacó. Creo que, en alguna parte de su retorcida cabeza, creyó que le darías respuesta si te daba una buena golpiza. - Scorpius levantó las cejas asombrado - No te pegó, tranquilo. Si no lo hubiera matado, pero igual esa bestia tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Estaba desesperado, eso es todo - dijo con tranquilidad.

¿Y quien no lo estaría? Él mismo se hubiera puesto en esa posición si a Agnes le hubiera ocurrido algo similar. Sin previo aviso la abrazó, algo poco habitual en él, Agnes se quedó paralizada por unos segundos pero luego respondió el abrazo.

Gracias por todo - dijo y luego se dirigió al baño - por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve así? - preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta. Agnes se mordió el labio inferior y sin mirarlo a los ojos dijo:

Ocho horas, Scor.

El muchacho cerró la puerta en silencio. Se apoyó en el lavamanos por unos segundos, algo mareado. Ocho horas… repitió en su cabeza.

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Solo había compartido algunas palabras con Rose Weasley, las mayorías muy cortantes y directas. En realidad siempre había preferido mantener la distancia con la tribu de pelirrojos, básicamente por el pasado que lo atormentaba y porque ese grupillo siempre andaba en manada. Sin embargo, en ese momento deseaba ir a verla y no le importaba demasiado si sus primos estuvieran con ella todo el tiempo o si su hermano bravucón le quisiera dar otra golpiza, tan solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien y entender por qué le había dado ese anillo tan raro.

Observó el anillo de oro, simple, de aro delgado, con una incrustación de rubí en el medio en forma de rombo. Nada fuero de lo común hasta que leías la inscripción de su interior:

 _ **Ligeia E.A.P**_

Scorpius frunció el ceño al volver a leer la inscripción. No entendía el significado de aquello, le había lanzado varios encantamientos para que este mostrara su verdadera forma y había buscado las iniciales en los libros de magia, pero no había encontrado nada con esas iniciales que le diera algún indicio. Al parecer, era tan solo un anillo con una inscripción extraña en él.

Lo más raro de todo eso era que prefirió guardarlo, esperando ver a Rose de nuevo para entregárselo personalmente. Tal vez era egoísmo, pero ni siquiera se lo había contado a Agnes.

Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la enfermería, como un ser poseído. Ya se le había hecho costumbre ir todas las mañanas antes de desayunar y preguntar si la muchacha ya había regresado. Todos los días había recibido la misma respuesta negativa y sin embargo, seguía yendo. Cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta, unas voces lo pararon en seco.

Ella necesita estar en casa. - dijo una voz masculina.

¡¿En tu casa?!- Gritó Hermione exasperada y con indignación. - En primer lugar, ella se escapó de allí, ¡Ron! - gritó tan furiosa que el cuerpo de Scorpius se escarapeló. - Necesita estar aquí, donde van a protegerla y vigilarla - dijo la mujer exasperada - ¡Casi perdemos a nuestra pequeña porque decidiste sacarla un fin de semana!- gritó la mujer. Las puertas se abrieron y un chico de cabellera cobriza salió de allí.

Pueden parar de pelear - dijo Hugo - Los gritos se escuchan hasta adentro y créanme es muy bochornoso escucharlos con todos allí. - Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano, notablemente avergonzada, Ron tan solo bufó.

Tu madre no entiende…

No papá, tú no entiendes - le cortó Hugo - A Rose le está costando bastante asimilar el divorcio - dijo con seriedad - yo creo que es mejor que se quede aquí, con todos nosotros apoyándola.

Ron se tapó los ojos con una mano, notablemente angustiado. Se tomó unos minutos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

¿Sigue dormida? – preguntó y Hugo asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Me despiden de ella? – dijo casi suplicante.

Papá…

Eso fue lo último que vio Scorpius. Se sentía demasiado intruso en una escena familiar tan íntima como para seguir viendo y decidió salir de allí, extrañado por lo que aquella conversación le había hecho sentir. Repentinamente ya no tenía hambre y tampoco muchas ganas de ir a clases. Fue directo a la lechucería y escribió una pequeña carta para su madre.

─ **Weasley, Rose**

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar emitir un quejido de tranquilidad, había vuelto al colegio y ya no estaba en esa horrible habitación de hospital. Su madre rápidamente la tomó de la mano y Rose hizo una ligera mueca, aún adolorida por lo que había pasado, le habían prohibido hablar hasta que las heridas estuvieran curadas del todo. Era importante porque si no lo hacía podría perder la voz. Le había costado al principio, pero al final se dio cuenta que no era tan malo, después de todo no tenía que responder preguntas incómodas.

Hola Rosie - dijo Hermione con dulzura, la muchacha la saludó con un parpadeo y buscó en la estancia a su padre, pero él no estaba y eso la decepcionó. Quería decirle que no había sido su culpa, quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien, pero desde el accidente solo lo había visto una vez, en él que ni siquiera había podía acercarse a ella.

Los únicos que estaban allí eran su madre y Ganesh Elin, un miembro del ministerio que ya había conocido en San Mungo, para su mala suerte.

Hola Rose. - dijo con un acento hindú muy marcado - Quería saber si estas dispuesta a responder algunas preguntas.

Rose miró a su madre, en busca de ayuda pero lo único que Hermione hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y darle un ligero apretón de mano. La muchacha se recostó y tomó la pequeña pizarra mágica que le había dejado Dominique, para que ella pudiera comunicarse. "Si", escribió con el dedo y las palabras se materializaron en la pizarra.

¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ese día? - preguntó el hombre. Rose negó con la cabeza y escribió un NO en mayúsculas.

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? - interrogó Ganesh. Rose frunció el ceño y miró a su madre, otra vez suplicando para que la interrogación parara pero su madre quería respuestas.

Vamos Rose, dile lo que me dijiste - le alentó Hermione.

Entonces, a pesar de lo molesto que era recordar aquel momento ella lo escribió: Estaba en la madriguera con mis abuelos y mi padre, íbamos a comenzar a hacer la cena así que salí a recolectar algunas hortalizas.

Ganesh frunció sus cejas pobladas mientras escribía a toda prisa en su agenda.

¿No recuerdas cómo te hiciste eso?- preguntó señalando su garganta aun vendada con gasas. Rose negó con la cabeza. - ¿Ni tampoco cómo llegaste a Hogwarts? - insistió y Rose negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza por un repentino dolor de cabeza. Si ella pudiera se lo diría, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada después de ese momento.

Basta - dijo Hermione con fuerza - Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Pero ya que habían iniciado Rose quiso saber si habían logrado encontrar su varita en el bosque prohibido, así que escribió: _¿mi varita?_

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y Rose sintió que se llenaba de tristeza; era horrible saber que tal vez nunca encontraría su varita de roble inglés y pelo de unicornio.

Tranquila cariño, ya hablé con Lilia Ollivander… vendrá lo antes posible para que elijas tu nueva varita – le dijo su madre y Rose asintió sin ánimo.

No era cuestión de tener una nueva varita, era cuestión de saber dónde había dejado la antigua, pero no tenía ganas de discutir por medio de una estúpida pizarra justo en frente de Ganesh Elin, así que lo dejó pasar.

Bueno, no vine solo a corroborar lo que paso, vine también a notificarle a ambas que ya salieron los estudios sobre la mordida del cuello. - siguió Ganesh mientras guardaba su libreta y sacaba un sobre amarillo del bolsillo interior de su capa. Rose apretó la mano de su madre con fuerza y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella. - Debo decir con tranquilidad, que lo que te mordió no era hombre lobo - concluyó al fin, mientras le entregaba el sobre a Hermione.

¿Qué fue entonces? - preguntó rápidamente mientras rompía el sobre y leía los resultados. Levantó la cabeza. - ¿Un animago? - preguntó completamente atónita. - ¿Alguien con conciencia, quiso matar a mi pequeña? – dijo aguantando las lágrimas, pero sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y Ganesh asintió con la cabeza.

Aún no sabemos quién fue, pero podemos seguir los registros y averiguarlo en un par de semanas. Por ahora lo mejor será…

No entienden - le cortó Hermione con rapidez - Gran parte de los animagos no están registrados. Jamás van a encontrarlo.

Señora Wes… Granger - se corrigió con velocidad - lo cierto es que tal vez no, pero hay que tener fe en que lo haremos. Mientras tanto es necesario que Rose esté siempre vigilada y que no salga del castillo sin protección.

─ **Malfoy, Scorpius**

Scorpius espero pacientemente escondido entre las armaduras cercanas a las puertas cerradas de la enfermería. Sabía que Rose estaba con un miembro del ministerio y su madre allí dentro, los había observado entrar a la hora del almuerzo. Ya había pasado más de una hora y Scorpius comenzaba a aburrirse. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Hermione Granger salió de allí con el hombre de rasgos hindúes y Scorpius no lo pensó dos veces, se coló a la habitación antes de que las puertas se cerraran del todo.

Señor Malfoy. - dijo la señora Pomfrey y Scorpius le sonrió con cortesía.

Ya sabe, lo de siempre - dijo rápidamente y la señora Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza.

Ya está aquí - dijo en un susurro - Ha tenido un día duro pero estoy segura que no le hará daño ver al chico que le salvó la vida - Scorpius sonrió y estuvo a punto de caminar hacia donde la señora Pomfrey señalaba, pero la enfermera le cortó el paso. - No recuerda mucho, así que es preferible que no la atosigues con preguntas - dijo con tono amenazante. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la cama que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

De pronto, ya no se sintió tan decidido como antes, vio a la joven muy diferente a como la recordaba antes del accidente. Su cabellera larga y característica ahora solo le llegaba a los hombros, su rostro sonrosado y pecoso ahora estaba muy pálido. Lo único que aun seguia igual era su afán por leer, la joven tenía un libro de tapa de cuero rojo entre las manos, que Scorpius reconoció como el libro de transformaciones avanzadas, se acercó hasta estar a los pies de la cama y habló nervioso.

Hola ─ dijo y Rose levantó la cabeza para abrir los ojos sorprendida. Dejó el libro a un lado y tomó la pizarra, _Hola_ escribió con cautela, Scorpius tomó aire, ahora más nervioso que nunca. Rose no podía hablar, ¿acaso seria para siempre? Muchas preguntas se le arremolinaron en la cabeza, tomó nuevamente aire y dijo algo tartamudo:

Ah…eh tal vez no lo recuerdes pero… - Antes de poder terminar la frase Rose escribió: _tú me salvaste_. - ¿Lo recuerdas? - preguntó algo más entusiasmado, pero Rose negó con la cabeza y escribió: _Mi hermano me lo contó_. - ¿Entonces no recuerdas que me entregaste esto? - preguntó mientras le mostraba el anillo. Rose lo miró confusa mientras sostenía el pequeño anillo con ambas manos, ella negó con la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria, pero realmente no recordaba aquella joya - Fuiste muy insistente para que lo tuviera, supuse que era algo importante y que lo querías de vuelta.

Rose asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención. Odiaba la sensación de sentirlo familiar, pero a la vez no poder recordar. _Gracias_ escribió y dejó la pizarra a un lado, Scorpius entendió la indirecta, asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose un gran estúpido y salió de allí sin decir nada más. Se sentía decepcionado, había esperado más sobre ese momento. Quería ver la misma conexión con esos ojos color avellana que tuvo en el pastizal, pero tal vez solo había sido cosa de su imaginación porque en ese momento, no sentía conexión alguna con Rose. Caminó por los pasillos, completamente ofuscado hasta llegar a su sala común.

¿Dónde estabas idiota? Espere tooodo el día para verte y no apareciste por ningún lado. - dijo Agnes con actuada indignación. Scorpius la miró por unos segundos, tenía los brazos cruzados y el rostro ligeramente rosado, tomó aire y sin decir nada se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

Gracias por el cariño, Agnes. - habló cansado y la joven hizo una mueca.

¿Y? Esperó explicaciones.

Rose regresó - respondió Scorpius con el ceño fruncido, aun incomodo por cómo se habían tratado.

¿Bien? - preguntó confusa alargando las palabras - ¿eso significa que ya no vas a estar extraño? - siguió preguntando.

Durante toda esa semana Scorpius había estado distante. No quiso contar que había estado teniendo recurrentes pesadillas y que por ende, no durmió bien. No quería preocuparlos, porque creyó que al hablar con Rose, eso pasaría. Sin embargo, ya había hablado con ella y la sensación de malestar no había pasado. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y trató de quitarse los estúpidos pensamientos acerca de la pelirroja.

Si. Solo necesitaba saber que estuviera bien. - Continuó y forzó una sonrisa que para suerte suya, Agnes aceptó.

¿Punto?, ¿se acabó? - preguntó ella aún con recelo y Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. - Que bueno - dijo con alivio, botando el aire que hasta esos momentos había retenido. Se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó - Ya me estabas asustando, copito de nieve- comenzó a molestarlo mientras le alborotaba la cabellera de color rubio platinado.

Quítate. Pesas - dijo el mientras la empujaba y su humor comenzaba cambiar gracias a su mejor amiga.

Busquen un hotel- habló repentinamente Alaric. Agnes y Scorpius miraron al moreno con una sonrisa de niños.

¿Celoso, Zabini? ¿También quieres cariñito? - preguntó Agnes y le sonrío de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba en otro sillón.

Preferiría que mi compañero de posiciones me dijera porque me dejó solo en clases, hoy. - le reclamó.

Eso, tiene nombre y apellido. - Habló Agnes y Scorpius le dio un golpe en brazo para que se quedara callada. Alaric puso los ojos en blanco mientras Agnes se sobaba el brazo con dolor fingido.

Rose Weasley. - habló sin necesidad de que ellos dijera algo. - TODO el mundo ha estado hablando de ella hoy. Y cuando digo TODO el mundo es TODO el mundo. – recalcó.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Malfoy y Agnes puso los ojos en blanco.

A lo que dijo el profeta. - Scorpius frunció el ceño antes las palabras de Alaric, quien tomó aire al darse cuenta que había hablado demás y sentir el gruñido de Agnes que lo miraba de mala gana - dice que posiblemente la mordió un hombre lobo. - habló con algo de temor por la mirada inquisidora de Agnes.

─ **Weasley, Rose ─**

Rose había recibido muchas visitas ese día, pero la gran parte del tiempo lo había pasado inconsciente. El dolor de la garganta era muy agudo aun, así que tomaba cada cierto tiempo sedantes que la ayudaban a dormir, en los momentos de conciencia estaba de tan mal humor que prefería no hablar con nadie. Saber que un mago había tratado de asesinarla le causaba náuseas y tal vez, por todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento no había podido dormir a pesar de los medicamentos que le habían suministrado.

¿Sin poder dormir? - le preguntó una voz femenina que no le resultó conocida.

Rose se recostó y observó a una muchacha de cabellera azul muy corta y piel clara. La chica sonrió con amabilidad y Rose pudo ver unos increíbles incisivos separados, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza por la imposibilidad de no poder hablar aún y cuando la miró con mucha más precisión, pudo notar que tenía el pómulo ligeramente hinchado y que su labio estaba partido, además tenía una de las manos vendadas. La muchacha de cabellera azul sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de que ella miraba su brazo.

A veces es difícil congeniar con la gente cerrada, Rose… Supongo que te darás cuenta – y antes las palabras de la chica, Rose frunció el ceño. Quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no podía hablar. Agarró su pizarra y escribió rápidamente _¿Te lastimaron?_

Rose conocía a la muchacha, sabía que estaba en Ravenclaw, que siempre había sido considerada rara por los colores extravagantes que se ponía en el cabello y porque decían que era una metamorfomaga.

Pero me defendí. - Dijo mostrando la mano vendada mientras asentía con la cabeza al leer la pregunta de Rose, quien sonrió y levantó el pulgar en forma de apoyo.- ¿Es cierto que a ti te encontraron desnuda en el bosque prohibido? - preguntó la peliazul. Rose se encogió de hombros y escribió rápidamente: _Eso dicen pero yo no lo recuerdo,_ esta vez fue la joven ravenclaw quien frunció el ceño.- ¿Nada? - preguntó y Rose asintió con pena. – Vaya – dijo apenada

Por alguna extraña razón, Rose quiso contarle con detalle lo último que había visto justo frente a la casa de sus abuelos…Unos hermosos ojos color rubí y luego nada; nada hasta que vio los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy pidiendo que se quedara con ella. Era demasiado complicado para escribirlo en una pequeña pizarra, por eso no se lo había dicho a Malfoy, por eso no se lo había dicho a nadie.

¿Quieres que te muestre algo increíble? - preguntó la muchacha. Rose asintió con la cabeza.

La peliazul tomó su varita con la mano izquierda y dijo ¡Expecto _Patronus!_ y una hermosa nutria de río brillante comenzó jugar en el aire. Rose sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sonrío realmente feliz. Deseó en ese momento tener su varita, pero lo cierto es que tal vez nunca más la vería y tendría que comenzar a asimilarlo.

¡Hey! manzana. - le dijo la peliazul. - Te estoy mostrando esto para que te animes, no para que te deprimas más. Ahora mira esto. - dijo y comenzó a lanzar pequeñas bombitas de colores, como si fueran diminutos fuegos artificiales que a Rose extrañamente la tranquilizaron.

Jugaron hasta que Rose se quedó profundamente dormida y cuando abrió los ojos, sintió mucho menos dolor que el día anterior. Se sentía renovada pero cuando quiso hablar la voz no le salió, frunció el ceño ante la imposibilidad y giró para ver a la peliazul. La muchacha ya se vestía con el uniforme.

Tengo que irme, pero si quieres puedo pelearme otra vez, para pasar la noche aquí. - dijo ella con una sonrisa y Rose sonrió también ante esa posibilidad, pero escribió _ni de bromas_ y fue el turno de la ravenclaw de sonreír. - Vale, entonces solo vendré a visitarte para que veas mis cualidades mágicas y para que yo vea las tuyas. – hablo mientras salía apresurada. - Por cierto, mi nombre es Emma, Emma Tallie. - dijo con una sonrisa y salió de allí.


	2. La nueva varita

Hola, gracias por los comentarios enviados, me dan mucho animo para seguir. Espero que si la historia les gusta puedan pasar la voz para que más personas la lean. Publicare los capítulos cada dos semanas aproximadamente. Saludos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La nueva varita**

─ **Weasley, Rose ─**

– Estás mucho mejor ahora – dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras veía la herida que se había convertido tan solo en una fea línea rojiza - Creo que, en la tarde podríamos comenzar con la terapia - prosiguió animada la enfermera y Rose asintió con la cabeza – estaré en mi despacho, si necesitas algo – le avisó después de finalizar todas las curaciones de la mañana. Rose la miró extrañada, por la repentina y excesiva amabilidad de la anciana.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos y las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron. Su hermano y primo Albus entraron con rapidez, Rose notó algo raro en ellos incluso sin haber abierto la boca; Albus estaba más pálido de lo normal y su mirada estaba ensombrecida y Hugo tenía la mirada seria y los labios en una fina línea, una clara imagen de que estaba pasando algo.

– ¡Por Merlín!, que bueno que estés despierta – dijo Hugo cambiando su semblante y la abrazó con cariño – vinimos ayer en la tarde, pero ya estabas dormida y preferimos esperar.

Las palabras de sus hermanos se fueron perdiendo a medida que el hablaba, hasta que terminaron en un débil susurro en su oído, Rose lo alejó de ella y miró su rostro. En ese momento los ojos color café de su hermano estaban empañados, buscó los ojos verdosos de Albus y también lo vio allí: preocupación mezclada con miedo. _¿Qué está pasando?_ , preguntó rápidamente a través de la pizarra, ambos chicos se miraron y parecían poco convencidos de contarle la verdad. _Hablen_ , insistió la pelirroja con su pizarra y luego de unos segundos donde ambos primos compartieron miradas llenas de aprehensión, Albus sacó un periódico del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

– Ayer llegó esto en el almuerzo – dijo con seriedad y le entregó el periódico, Rose al leerlo se quedó pasmada con el titular: "Rose Weasley posiblemente mordida por hombre lobo".

– Queríamos decirte antes, pero cuando llegamos ya estabas dormida, busqué a mamá pero ya se había ido, así que le mande una carta... – Rose dejó de escuchar la excusa de

Hugo, porque lo único que veían sus ojos era la foto que estaba debajo del titular. Era ella de pequeña, abrazando a su madre, el primer día que ella había ido al Ministerio de Magia. _Malditos bastardos_ , pensó. ¿Cómo podían haber publicado esa foto tan personal junto a su madre?, tomó aire con fuerza mientras sentía que toda su vida comenzaba a desmoronarse. No solo ella estaba siendo afectada, sino también estaban atacando públicamente a sus padres. Imaginó todos los comentarios que tendrían que soportar en el trabajo y comenzó a sentir náuseas con la lectura. "La falta de cuidado de sus padres han hecho que la joven estudiante fuese víctima de un hombre lobo … ¿y la pregunta es, dejaremos que padres tan inexpertos sean parte del ministerio de magia que nos gobierna? Es necesario tomar medidas drásticas para que la muchacha sea controlada." Rose arrugó el periódico y lo lanzó lejos de ella, estaba furiosa, ¿cómo podían decir esas cosas? Sus padres la habían criado bien, nunca le había faltado nada, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron los problemas entre ambos. Ni siquiera, en ese momento le habían dejado de dar amor.

– Rose – habló Albus, pero la muchacha estaba tan furiosa que no prestaba atención. – Rose – Volvió a decir con más fuerza mientras buscaba su mirada – sabes que vamos a apoyarte ¿no? Sea o no sea verdad – dijo y Rose asintió con la cabeza. En realidad no le hubiera importado ser mordida por un hombre lobo, lo que le importaba eran sus padres. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro de su primo y hermano, comprendió que el resto de su familia si estaba notablemente preocupada por esa opción. Rápidamente abrió el cajón que tenía al costado y sacó el sobre amarillo que su madre le había dejado y se los entregó a Albus, quien leyó junto a Hugo los resultados y cuando terminaron Rose pudo ver aún la preocupación en sus rostros. Su hermano se sentó en la cama continua, aun leyendo los papeles.

– ¿Entonces lo que está haciendo El Profeta es una estúpida cortina de humo? – preguntó Albus – lo único que quieren es desprestigiar a tus padres, pero esto es mucho más serio que eso…

– Quisieron matarte – dijo Hugo en un susurro inaudible.

Ahora que Albus lo había dicho, las piezas comenzaron a encajar como en un rompecabezas; desde que Harold Jencel había entrado al poder como primer Ministro, había comenzado a atacar a todos los héroes de guerra. "No necesitan tener privilegios, necesitamos gente nueva, que sepa hacer las cosas bien." era su lema. El padre de Albus había sido el primero en ser saboteado, con chismes baratos y ahora seguían los suyos. Rose tomó aire con fuerza al pensar en esto.

– Quisieron matarte – volvió a decir Hugo conmocionado y Rose le tendió la mano para que él la tomara, cuando agarró la fría mano de su hermano la apretó con fuerza, tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien. Por unos segundos quiso hablarle sobre los ojos rojos que ella había visto antes de desaparecer, tal vez esa era la clave para saber quien la había atacado. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no se lo dijo, algo dentro de ella se lo impidió; aún no se lo contaría a nadie, no hasta que buscara el significado de: _Ligeia E.A.P_.

 _Estando aquí, nadie me hará daño,_ escribió. Sin embargo, Hugo no parecía tranquilo, su rostro demostraba tal punto de preocupación que Rose no tardó en poner la última pieza a ese rompecabezas. No solo estaban preocupados por la posibilidad de que ella fuera una mujer loba, también estaban preocupados por el hecho de que todo el colegio lo sabía.

Ella tomó aire esta vez mareada, por llegar a esa conclusión y ya no sintió que las cosas mejorarían. Entendió por fin las palabras de Emma, la mirada de su hermano y porque la señora Pomfrey estaba siendo tan amable con ella. _Todos_ _sabían que sería duro._ Se imaginó a los mellizos Jencel hablando en el Gran Comedor, imaginó la voz chillona de Jelica Jencel diciendo solo cosas malas de ella, a todas las personas alejándose por temor. En unos segundos había imaginado tantas posibilidades de ser rechazada y humillada que comenzó a sentirse mal. Se encogió dentro de la cama y se tapó con las sábanas.

– Rose – dijo Albus mientras tocaba el brazo de su prima, ella negó tajantemente con la cabeza, tanto que sintió punzadas en la herida del cuello. Hugo y Albus suspiraron mientras ambos miraban la carta y fue en ese momento, cuando una idea retorcida y tal vez infantil, apareció en sus cabezas… No fue necesario hablar, se entendieron tan solo con la mirada.

─ Malfoy, Scorpius ─

Ese día el gran comedor estaba siendo insufrible para Scorpius. Desde que habían leído el profeta el día anterior, la mayoría de personas no paraban de hablar acerca de la situación de Rose, todo a causa de la odiosa Rita Skeeter, la anciana prácticamente había afirmado que Weasley padecía de licantropía y que haberla encontrado en tan deplorable estado solo significaba que su familia estaba fuera de control.

Eso había hecho que Scorpius viera a la joven con otros ojos. Tal vez, por eso la había tratado de esa manera tan fría el día anterior, seguramente estaba muy asustada y preocupada por lo que estaba ocurriendo con su familia. Extraño o no, eso le había interesado aun más al muchacho y estaba listo para hablar de nuevo con ella; después de todo, nadie le decía no a Scorpius Malfoy.

– No estarán creyendo que seguirá en Hogwarts ¿no?- preguntó Jelica Jencel en la mesa de Slytherin – digo, debe de ser inestable ¿no creen? – siguió hablando la rubia que parecía una muñeca de porcelana con rasgos demasiado procesados, ojos azules y cabellera ondulada.

– Creo que los tratamientos para la licantropía han avanzado bastante Jelica – dijo Alaric mientras se comía una tostada con miel. La joven rubia arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca de asco.

– No creo que mi padre este feliz con una licántropo aquí. Sea o no tratada – afirmó Hansel Jencel. Un joven alto, muy parecida a su hermana a excepción de los labios carnosos y la cabellera rubia lacia.

Agnes puso los ojos en blanco, muchas veces los hermanos Jencel eran insufribles. Trató de llamar la atención de Scorpius con la mirada, pero el muchacho simplemente estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a su amiga.

El chico pensaba que la forma más fácil de hablar con Rose, era diciéndole el significado de las palabras del anillo, pero realmente había estado buscando en tantos lugares sin resultado, que lo creía imposible.

– Tendrá que ir a un colegio muggle. – dijo con sorna Jelica. Y esas palabras fueron las que sacaron a Scorpius de su ensoñación, quien miró a Jelica como si estuviese despertando de un sueño.

– ¿No crees que eso sería más peligroso? – preguntó Alaric y Jelica hizo un ademán con los hombros, como si la idea realmente no le importara.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Scorpius. Todos la miraron extrañados mientras la rubia fruncía el ceño ofuscada.

– No me gusta que no me presten atención. – dijo ella con una mirada asesina y Scorpius fingió una sonrisa, ella era irresistible a aquello, sonrió de igual manera mientras jugueteaba con el borde de las mangas de Scorpius - Dije que debería de ir a un colegio muggle.

– ¡Eso es! – Dijo Scorpius con repentina felicidad. Había estado buscando en el lugar equivocado todo ese tiempo, Jelica que hasta ese momento había estado muy cerca del Slytherin dio un respingo del susto.

– No entiendo, Scorpius. – Dijo algo ofuscada. Scorpius se paró de un salto. Quiso decirle algo realmente malo pero no quería comenzar una pelea con su hermano así que se obligó a sonreír.

– Me olvidé, tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre cómo viven los muggles. – dijo y salió de allí, tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo escuchar las siguientes palabras de la muchacha.

Esta vez no fue a la biblioteca sino a la pequeña sala de cómputo que habían implementado hace unos años en la zona oeste del castillo. "Los magos y brujas tienen que estar a la vanguardia de la tecnología también" había dicho McGonagall. Durante muchos meses los padres estuvieron en desacuerdo creyendo que la tecnología era algo insultante para aquellos que utilizaban magia. Sin embargo los más jóvenes sabían que el internet era una herramienta más y estaban profundamente agradecidos por la oportunidad de aprender.

Entró a la sala, o mejor dicho cuarto con tan solo 14 computadoras y saludó a Maggie Filender, profesora de cómputo e hija de padres muggles.

– Aun no puedes entrar, Malfoy – dijo la profesora Filinder con un acento rumano muy marcado, Scorpius la miró con descontento. La mujer ancha, de cabellera dorada y corta le sonrió ligeramente, mientras mostraba el cartel de la puerta. ABIERTO DE 12 A 4. Scorpius bufó.

– Es solo un minuto – respondió el Slytherin, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

– En mi aula ninguno tiene privilegios – habló mientras lo invitaba a salir con las manos. Scorpius salió de allí furioso.

─ Weasley, Rose ─

El día no parecía mejorar para Rose, Lilia Olivander llegó transcurridas dos horas después que Hugo y Albus la dejaran sola con sus pensamientos. La mujer de cabellera gris y lentes que parecían ojos de gato, le sonrió con unos dientes amarillentos, el olor a cigarrillos muggles hicieron que Rose entendiera el deplorable estado de la hechicera, a pesar de tener tan solo 40 años. Olivander no estaba sola, había traído con ella por lo menos cinco baúles llenos de varitas que caminaban solos, detrás suyo.

– Hacer esto es inusual – dijo mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba al costado de Rose.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza. – estoy al tanto que no puedes hablar así que nos guiaremos de la intuición y de hechizos simples, ¿está bien? – preguntó.

Rose recordó la primera vez que vio a Lilia Olivander, su rostro había cambiado bastante desde esa vez. Su cabello en esa época era de un rubio oscuro muy bonito, su rostro ya demostraba algunas arrugas po **r** abusar tanto del cigarro, pero no tantas como en ese momento, desde el principio a ella le pareció una mujer extravagante, completamente opuesta a su tío. Sin embargo le inspiraba confianza, al igual que el viejo Olivander; después de todo, ella le había dado su primera varita.

– Bien, probaremos con algunas similares a la tuya – dijo mientras le entregaba una varita de pelo de unicornio.

Rose la tomó y no sintió absolutamente nada con ella, por ello la mujer frunció el ceño y comenzó a pasarle más varitas, pero ninguna le hizo sentir como la suya. Al cabo de dos horas habían terminado con todas las varitas de pelo de unicornio y vella que Lilia había llevado, así como algunos floreros, un cuadro y unas cortinas que se habían roto al utilizar las varitas. La mujer ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, abrió el baúl de varitas de corazón de dragón y se las pasó una a una, algunas chispaban, otras simplemente se quedaban estáticas, haciendo que Olivander bufara.

– Tengo algo más – dijo mientras se amarraba la cabellera gris – si esta, no funciona vendré mañana con más varitas. No nos rendiremos Rose, ¡Encontraremos tu maldita varita!- gritó y sacó del baúl de varitas de corazón de dragón, una pequeña caja color azul. Dentro de ella había una varita de madera verde musgo. De lejos, una de las varitas más hermosas que había visto.

– Sí – dijo Lilia. – Hermosa por tener un núcleo de pluma de fénix. – Rose observó a Lilia con los ojos bien abiertos. - 27 centímetros, hecha de endrino y pluma de fénix. No muy flexible– dijo mientras se la entregaba.

Apenas Rose tocó la varita sintió una especie de electricidad desde la punta de los dedos hasta su columna vertebral. El dolor se extendió, sobre todo en las partes que aún estaban sensibles. Su cuello le ardió e instintivamente Rose quiso soltar la varita por el repentino dolor pero Lilia le tomó la mano y se la apretó. Asintió con la cabeza mientras Rose hacia un movimiento con la varita y veía cómo se iluminaban las habitaciones por el hechizo lumus que había hecho sin ni siquiera decir ni una sola palabra. Lilia sonrió ampliamente.

– La encontraste muchacha, tu varita – dijo satisfecha, pero Rose no sentía que era suya, la sentía ligeramente quisquillosa y reacia a aceptarla. - Si, vas a tardar un poco en acostumbrarte. – prosiguió al darse cuenta de la mirada de Rose. - Es curioso, estas varitas son para gente guerrera. No digo que tú no lo seas, es solo que por tu antigua varita creí que serías algo más tranquila. Rose no sabía qué responder, después de todo, ella siempre se había considerado una chica de libros más que de deportes y el hecho de que su nueva varita fuera esa, le parecía hasta ridículo. _Gracias_ escribió, sin saber que más decir.

– Se complementaran muy bien, verás que sí – afirmó Lilia mientras que con un movimiento de varita cerraba los baúles y se despidia rápidamente de Rose.

La chica se quedó en silencio, observando con detenimiento su nueva varita, quería utilizarla y comenzó a mover cosas con ayuda de ella. Hizo que el agua llegara hasta sus manos, algo tambaleante, luego hizo que las camas de la habitación se destendieran y volvieran a tender, reparó todo lo que había roto con las varitas de prueba. Pronto se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que la varita era tosca realmente era la suya, y terminó por acostumbrarse rápidamente a ella; sintiendo que ya la conocía desde mucho antes.

─ Malfoy, Scorpius ─

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras terminó en un parpadeo y apenas Scorpius tuvo la oportunidad, salió corriendo de allí.

– Scor - gritó Agnes en el pasillo haciendo que Scorpius parara en seco – ¿Te sucede algo? Estás distante – dijo la muchacha a su mejor amigo.

– No, estoy bien. - Dijo Scorpius con impaciencia y Agnes lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

– Ambos sabemos que no. No levantaste ni una sola vez la mano en defensa y es tu clase favorita.

– Estoy bien Agnes – insistió mientras comenzaba a caminar, Agnes frunció el ceño y respondió:

– Pero pociones es para allá- señaló el pasillo de la derecha. Scorpius giró ligeramente la cabeza.

– Llegaré un poco tarde – dijo restándole importancia.

–Alaric te va matar, Scor. Te va matar – gritó Agnes mientras veía alejarse a Malfoy.

– Juro compensarlos mañana – gritó de vuelta y salió rápidamente de la vista de Agnes.

La impaciencia que sentía, lograba que corriera por los pasillos lo más rápido posible, se sentía muy emocionado, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Internet era la clave a todo en el mundo muggle y si él tenía razón, también lo sería a su incógnita. Mientras giraba velozmente por uno de los pasillos escuchó la voz grave de la directora McGonagall _: No corra señor Malfoy_. El muchacho sonrió nerviosamente al oír su apellido y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas, la vieja profesora lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que Malfoy desapareció al dar una curva y solo allí comenzó a correr igual de rápido, como un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de abrir su regalo de navidad.

– Creo que ya puedo entrar – dijo con satisfacción, mostrándole el cartel a la profesora de computación.

– Pronto será mi hora de almuerzo – dijo ella.

– ¡Vamos! – gruñó Scorpius – Realmente tengo que utilizar la computadora. - La profesora frunció el ceño, pero dejó que el muchacho pasara.

Cuando Scorpius se sentó en una de las máquinas, esta tardó demasiado en prender; cinco desesperantes minutos más tarde la computadora ya estaba funcionando. Entonces, lo único que tuvo que hacer Scorpius fue escribir _Ligeia E.A.P_ en GOOGLE. El internet tardó otros buenos minutos, después de todo, lo electrónico y moderno solía tener fallas debido a todas las salvaguardas mágicas que hacían del castillo una de las zonas más seguras del mundo mágico. El internet era lento pero, seguro.

Cuando cargó la página, no pudo creer cuanta información existía. Jamás entendería bien este mecanismo muggle, sabía que a veces no era confiable, pero lo cierto era que más de 1000 páginas indicaban que _E.A.P_ era en realidad Edgar Allan Poe, un escritor muggle muy conocido y que Ligeia era en realidad el nombre de uno de sus poemas.

No fue difícil encontrar el poema entero, Scorpius lo leyó detenidamente. Ligeia era una mujer de belleza inexplicable, cabellera negra y ojos de igual color, alta y con piel color marfil. La historia narraba a grandes rasgos como Ligeia moría y su amado devastado, terminaba comprometiéndose con otra mujer a quien no amaba y que poco después moría también. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió al final del relato, Ligeia regresaba de la muerte en el cuerpo de esa mujer.

– ¿Puedo imprimir esto? – preguntó y la profesora frunció el ceño.

– ¿Crees que tenemos impresora? – respondió con molestia.

Scorpius no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, ¡como detestaba a esa mujer! Apagó la computadora y salió de allí rápidamente, fue directo a la biblioteca hacia la sección de autores muggle pero a pesar de que busco el libro simplemente no lo encontró. Caminó desanimado hasta donde estaba el escritorio de la bibliotecaria Pince.

– Muy buenas tardes señorita Pince – le dijo con una semi sonrisa. La mujer que hasta ese momento leía un libro, levantó la cabeza y se quitó los diminutos lentes que llevaba puestos.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece Malfoy? – preguntó con una ceja levantada.

– Quisiera saber si tiene los libros de Edgar Allan Poe, es un escritor…

– Muggle. Lo sé, muchacho – le respondió mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento y se dirigía hacia un gran libro, lo golpeó con la varita un par de veces y este comenzó a pasar las páginas solo. Cuando paró, la señorita Pince comenzó a buscar con el dedo índice todos los nombres que había anotado – Son dos tomos, joven Malfoy. Y ambos están con la señorita Weasley en estos momentos. – Scorpius frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso ella se le había adelantado?

– ¿Vino hoy? – preguntó algo desencajado. La señorita Pince negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba con detenimiento lo que había escrito.

– Lo sacó hace 2 semanas – dijo mientras revisaba otras hojas– la joven los ha sacado mucho estos últimos meses. De seguro los entregará a penas salga de la enfermería. Por favor, se paciente. – Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

– Claro. – dijo con una falsa media sonrisa y salió de allí. Era extraño, saber que Rose lo había estado sacando muchas veces y aun así no reconociera el significado. Un pensamiento repentino, hizo que Scorpius comenzara a intrigarse más; Rose Weasley era un misterio que él quería resolver.


	3. Recuerdos

Lamento muchísimo la tardanzas, tuve varios inconvenientes escribiendo y luego en la corrección. Espero que aun sigan interesados!

Por cierto, gracias por todos los comentarios!

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Recuerdos**

– **Rose Weasley –**

Cuando la señora Pomfrey apareció nuevamente, Rose supo que era momento de comenzar a hablar. No hubo muchos preámbulos, simplemente le pidió hacer gárgaras con un extraño líquido sabor a violetas con pedazos de algo que parecían babosas y luego le entregó uno de los tantos libros que Rose tenía en su mesa de noche.

– Lee y trata de que tu voz sea lo más modulada posible. – dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su costado con un pequeño bordado en mano. Rose tomó aire, tenía algo de temor pero a la vez, se sentía más segura por extraño que fuese; su nueva varita le había regresado gran parte de su confianza perdida. Puso una página al asar del libro de pociones que tenía en las manos y comenzó:

– Poción…- fue su primera palabra, con una voz ronca, casi gutural. Sintio un pequeño raspón en la garganta pero eso no le impidió que la felicidad y el alivio la embargaran en ese momento. Podía hablar, a pesar de lo terrible que había sido su lesión, podía hacerlo. La señora Pomfrey ocultó la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro e hizo un movimiento con las cejas para que Rose continuara.

– Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio. – continuó y sonrió ampliamente al concluir el enunciado.

Eso es muchacha. – dijo orgullosa la señora Pomfrey. – Rose siguió leyendo, lento y con largas pausas por las pequeñas punzadas de dolor en la garganta. Emma apareció media hora después, con una servilleta llena de galletas de avena y un gran vaso de zumo de naranja.

Naranja… - dijo con un tonito de felicidad. – creí que debías de comer algo nuevo hoy. – hablo mientras se sentaba en la cama del costado. Obviando la escena que se venía ejecutando frente a sus ojos.

Gracias. – dijo Rose mientras tomaba el vaso. Los ojos de Emma no pudieron dilatarse más en ese momento.

Pue…puedes…

Si señorita Tinks, la joven Weasley puede hablar. Y usted viene en un momento preciso. Obligue a que su amiga termine por lo menos 6 pociones más. Mientras tanto yo iré a hacer unos preparados. – hablo la anciana mientras se levantaba y se metía a su despacho.

Preparados. – repitió Emma, copiando el tono de voz de la señora Pomfrey. – yo creo que quiere dormir. – dijo en un tono burlón.

La escuche señorita Tinks. – gruño Pomfrey, mientras Emma se ponía roja y su cabellera cambiaba a un color violeta, Rose no pudo evitar reír. Una risa franca, que por un segundo volvió a desconectarla de todas las preocupaciones que le venían aquejando, Emma tenía algo, tal vez era su carácter tan fresco o su propia presencia, pero ella la desconectaba de sus miedos.

 **\- Scorpius Malfoy -**

Scorpius caminaba pensativo al comedor, había perdido la clase de pociones y sabía que sus amigos estarían furiosos con él. Buscaba una buena excusa mientras caminaba, pero todo indicaba que les tendría que contar la verdad; no era un gran problema. Aunque la simple idea de decirles que estaba obsesionado con el misterio de Rose no le agradaba mucho.

Estaba dando la vuelta por uno de los pasillos cuando vio al grupo de Greck Finnigan, un miembro de Slytherin, uno de los tantos que odiaban a Scorpius por tener un padre ex mortífago.

– ¡Ah mira! Si allí viene el consentido – dijo Alicia Finch-Fletchley con sorna. Finnigan levantó la mirada y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro. Una actitud que le demostró a Scorpius que quería problemas.

– ¿Quién te crees? – preguntó mientras le cerraba el paso y sus amigos lo acorralaban, Scorpius tomó aire y los contó: eran cinco contra él, jamás lo lograría.

– ¿Un joven apuesto? – preguntó con evasivas. Justo para molestarlo. Greak sonrió ácidamente, mostrando sus dientes chuecos y amarillentos. _Perfecto Scorpius, realmente no amas tu vida_. Pensó el joven rubio.

– ¿Te crees gracioso Malfoy? ¿Crees que por ser el hijo de un mortífago te tengo miedo? ¿O te debo respeto? – preguntó.

– No – dijo haciendo una ligera mueca. – Pero creo que eres un idiota por pensar eso. _Oh no Scorpius. ¿Para qué dijiste eso?_ Pensó en el mismo momento en que el tremendo puño de Greak se dirigía a su rostro. Scorpius lo esquivo pero fue pura suerte; el siguiente golpe vino directo en sus costillas dejándolo sin aire y luego vino el derechazo en la mejilla. Los amigos de Finnigan tomaron a Scorpius de los brazos para que no intentara defenderse y dejaron que su amigo se desquitara con él como si fuera un saco de boxeo. Cuando las piernas de Scorpius ya no pudieron más, los secuaces de Finnigan dejaron que cayera al suelo, sin aire y adolorido y ni si quiera en ese momento le dieron tregua, comenzó a sentir las patadas en el estómago y espalda. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue proteger su rostro con los brazos y esperar a que acabara todo. _Patético, eres patético Scorpius._ Se repetía el rubio una y otra vez.

– La próxima vez…– dijo Greak sin aliento por el esfuerzo que había hecho - vuelve a faltar y perjudicar a la casa y te destrozaré esa cara bonita, asqueroso mortífago. – escupió las palabras con asco y salió de allí junto a sus amigos, riendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. _Nadie vio nada, nunca pasó nada._ Pensó Scorpius con rabia, mientras se paraba adolorido y veía como algunos chicos menores preferían irse por otros pasillos que ayudarlo. Siempre sería así con los hijos de mortífagos. Siempre los tratarían mal aquellos que ganaron la guerra; la gente decía que había paz, pero lo cierto es que tan solo había cambiado el orden de las cosas. Ya no se atacaba a sangres sucias, ahora se atacaba a hijos y nietos de mortífagos.

Sintiéndose realmente adolorido trató de caminar pero le habían hecho daño así que sus piernas por el momento no querían hacerle mucho caso y flaquearon. De rodillas, trató de tomar aire profundamente, pero un dolor punzante en las costillas derechas le hizo darse cuenta que, le habían roto unas cuantas. Tardó unos minutos en tomar el valor necesario para ponerse a caminar nuevamente y cuando lo logró, fue en dirección opuesta al comedor, no quería ver a nadie en ese estado, menos a sus amigos.

– ¿Pero … estás bien? - Preguntó una impresionada voz femenina. Scorpius siguió su camino sin decir nada. – Esta sangrando, Malfoy. - Volvió a decir la voz. El muchacho levantó la vista y observó a la profesora de cómputo, Maggie Filender justo parada frente a él. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando Scorpius la miró - ¡ Señor Malfoy! – Exclamó asombrada - ¿Qué le ha pasado en el rostro?

– Me he caído. – mintió Scorpius y la mujer puso cara de no creerle en lo absoluto, sin embargo no preguntó más. Lo tomó del hombro y le ayudo a subir las escaleras.

– No debería de dejar que lo lastimen de esa manera. – dijo ella mientras ya caminaban por los pasillo de la planta alta. Scorpius la miró con resentimiento.

– ¿Por qué no? Me lo merezco. – dijo con rabia. La profesora lo miró con sorpresa y por primera vez sintió algo de lastima por él.

– No eres ni tu padre ni tu abuelo. No mereces que la gente te trate así. – dijo con seriedad.

Las cosas son así ahora. – dijo Scorpius, aun con rabia.

Toda su vida en Hogwarts había sido de esa manera, no solo Finnigan lo había lastimado sino muchos otros también. Los Potter-Weasley habían decidido mantenerse alejados, casi siempre y aun así también había tenido roces con ellos. Sus mejores amigos, Alaric y Agnes, tenían padres que habían preferido estar del lado equivocado en la guerra y por lo tanto, al igual que él eran repudiados. Los Jencel en cambio, eran hijos de una familia respetable que había permanecido al margen de la guerra y sin embargo habían sido amigos de Scorpius desde el principio, quien sabe por qué.

Entró a la enfermería y lo primero que vio fue a Rose; mucho más saludable, las mejillas ya tenían un tono rosado y su cabellera roja ahora estaba bien cortada y no arrancada como la última vez que la había visto. La joven leía un libro, lentamente y con voz rasposa. A pesar de toda la rabia que tenía en ese momento, Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la muchacha intentaba una y otra vez tener una voz normal.

– No pares, manzana. – le dijo Emma Tinks pero Rose paró en seco al ver entrar a Scorpius en tan mal estado. Emma siguió la mirada asombrada de Rose y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Malfoy – ¡Pero qué le paso! – gritó Emma.

– Se cayó. – dijo la profesora Filender con mala cara. Hizo sentar a Scorpius en una de las camas y fue a buscar a la señora Pomfrey. Rose y Emma fruncieron el ceño, la metamorfomaga se acercó a Scorpius y lo examinó como si él fuera una rareza.

– Eso no parece una caída, eso parece las manos de Finnigan en tu rostro. – habló con firmeza. Scorpius la miró por unos segundos asombrado. ¿Estaba hablando de verdad?, ¿cómo era posible que supiera eso? Su rostro debió de demostrar lo sorprendido que estaba porque Emma sonrió y le mostró su brazo aún vendado.

– También me caí. – dijo con ironía y sonrió ampliamente.

 **\- Rose Weasley -**

Rose observó a la pequeña Emma, sin poder creer que Finnigan la hubiera agredido. Tenía un mar de sensaciones en ese momento, por un lado se sentía impotente, ¿realmente la había lastimado y se había salido con la suya? Y por otro, estaba maravillada, la pequeña Emma, esa niña delgada y de cabellera azul se había defendido a pesar de que el hombre era por lo menos 3 cabezas más grande que ella.

– ¿Siempre ha sido así? – preguntó. Para ella, Greak Finnigan siempre había sido un chico rudo y torpe pero en general alguien que no era capaz de lastimar a alguien y menos a una mujer. Cuan equivocada había estado.

–Toda la vida Manzana– dijo ella. Rose frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Acaso había estado viviendo en una burbuja todo este tiempo? Quiso preguntar algo más pero Scorpius se le adelanto.

– ¿Cómo te rompiste la mano Emma? – Pregunto Scorpius. La peli azul observó su mano vendada y sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

– Traté de convertirme en alguien más grande, ya sabes para sacarle la mierda, pero no lo hice muy rápido y en plena transformación le di el golpe. Obviamente mis huesos se hicieron añicos. – habló haciendo una mueca de dolor y tanto Scorpius como Rose se mostraron realmente sorprendidos.

– Así que no te caíste. – la regañó la señora Pomfrey. Emma le sonrió ampliamente. - ¿usted también se cayó, Malfoy?- preguntó mientras se acercaba al joven. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más. En ese momento el semblante de Scorpius se oscureció. No volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que la señora Pomfrey terminó con él y le dio una poción adormecedora para que las costillas sanaran más rápido.

– Deberían decir lo que está pasando. – sentenció la señora Pomfrey. Scorpius que aún seguía consiente hablo:

– ¿Y para qué? – preguntó con rabia – nadie nos hace caso…cuando era pequeño dije que me habían golpeado en los baños y nadie nunca me creyó. – Su voz se fue apagando mientras pronunciaba las palabras, notablemente sedado por la medicina. - nadie me creyó porque soy el hijo de un mortífago y el que me atacó era hijo de un campeón.

– ¡Pero eso es ridículo! Esto tiene que saberlo la directora. – dijo la señora Pomfrey y salió de allí junto con la profesora Filender.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, hasta que doliera. Si eso era cierto, Scorpius había estado viviendo un calvario en Hogwarts todo ese tiempo y nunca nadie lo había respaldado. Se negó a creer que McGonagald o los demás profesores del castillo no lo ayudaran, sin importar quién era. Se negó a creer que el hijo de un campeón fuese capaz de algo tan bajo como lastimar a un niño.

– ¿Está exagerando verdad? – le preguntó a Emma en un susurro. La peli azul negó con pena.

– No Rosie. – fue lo único que dijo. Después de todo, como explicarle a la hija de dos campeones, que el castillo tenía favoritismo por ellos y un gran resentimiento por los hijos de los que apoyaron a Voldemort. Rose tomó aire, sin poder creer en el mundo en el que había estado viviendo todo ese tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, habían roto la burbuja en la que estaba y era muy probable que también le tocara vivir lo que Emma y Scorpius estaban viviendo. Sabía que su vida no sería fácil al salir de allí, sabía y temía.

Después de lo que ocurrió, Emma no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo en la habitación. Se despidió rápidamente y salió de allí, excusando que tenía mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, Rose lo vio en sus ojos, estaba recordando lo que le había pasado y necesitaba un tiempo a solas. En ese momento, cuando las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, Scorpius tomó aire con fuerza, como si hubiese sido revivido con un electroshock, abrió los ojos de par en par, Rose dio un respingo de susto y lo observó con sorpresa.

– Sé que significa…- susurró mientras el sueño volvía a llevárselo. – Ligeia de…Edgar Allan… Poe, es... – habló arrastrando las palabras, con los ojos ya cerrados. – es un poema, Rose. Ella se quedó anonadada, sacó rápidamente el anillo del cajón de su pequeño velador, leyó las palabras. _Ligeia E.A.P_. y abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo.

– ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a él con rapidez, pero el muchacho ya estaba completamente dormido. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y una punzada de dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza hizo que ella se tambaleara. Se agarró rápidamente de su cama y se echó con fuerza. Tenía la vista nublada y sentía como le faltaba el aire. Vio en ese momento el libro, de tapa de cuero rojo. Con las iniciales escritas en dorado: E.A.P. _Ella tenía ese libro._

Tardo unos minutos en recuperarse y cuando lo hizo, quiso levantarse nuevamente para ir a buscar el libro pero las voces en el pasillo, hicieron que la muchacha se paralizara. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, no vio a sus primos entrar, sino a Agnes Higgs y Alaric Zabini, quienes corrieron hacia la cama de Scorpius, notablemente preocupados por lo que veían.

– ¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero qué rayos pasó? – preguntó Agnes mientras le tocaba el rostro y veía que no respondía. Alaric fue directo al despacho de la enfermera.

– Ella no está allí. – dijo Rose con la voz aun ronca. Fue en ese momento en el que se dieron cuenta que Rose estaba presente. El moreno la observó algo sorprendido por el semblante de la muchacha, pero aun así esperaba una explicación. – fue a hablar con McGonagall. – dijo Rose, algo intimidada por la mirada tan profunda del moreno.

– Gracias. – habló secamente y caminó hasta Scorpius. Se sentó a su costado, al igual que Agnes.

– Eres un idiota Scorpius. – dijo Agnes sollozando y le dio un golpe en el hombro. El muchacho no reaccionó y Rose observó con extrañeza la escena, sentía que estaba en un momento íntimo, en el que realmente no debería de estar, pero allí estaba, sin poder moverse de su cama, siendo una intrusa.

– No fue su culpa, Agnes. – dijo Alaric, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

– Oh claro que no. – dijo levantando la cabeza y clavando su llorosa mirada en Rose. – fue la culpa de ella – y la señaló con el índice en forma acusadora.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Rose con indignación. - ¿En qué sano juicio paso yo, a ser parte del problema? Ni siquiera los conozco – se defendió la pelirroja y Agnes la fulminó con la mirada.

– En la parte en que apareciste ensangrentada y él te salvo. – gruño. Rose la miró con incredulidad. Realmente ella estaba diciendo eso, estaba a punto de decir algo pero Agnes continuo con rabia. – en la parte que él llegaba tarde a clases, porque venía a buscarte…

– Basta ya Agnes. – la cortó Alaric con severidad. Rose y la joven castaña lo miraron asombradas.

– Pero… – quiso replicar la muchacha

– Ella también ha pasado por mucho. – le corto nuevamente. Agnes, bufó furiosa y salió de allí, dando un portazo. Rose se quedó observando la escena sin palabras. Alaric suspiró cansado, vio una vez más a Scorpius y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero algo lo detuvo en seco. Giró y observó a Rose con verdadera preocupación.

– Comparto la habitación con Scorpius desde que entré a Hogwarts. – habló como si estuviera diciendo algo realmente confidencial. – Y desde entonces nunca lo había escuchado gritar tanto en las noches. – Rose levanto una ceja, sin entender porque le estaba diciendo esos detalles tan personales.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – preguntó ofuscada. La idea de pensar en Scorpius con pesadillas era desalentador y poco atractivo.

Está obsesionado…. con algo. – habló al fin – ¿ojos rojos?, tu nombre… ¿Significa algo para ti, Weasley? – preguntó Alaric y esta vez, la pelirroja no pudo decir nada.

Un extraño escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar las últimas palabras. Se quedó en silencio con repentino temor y se abrazó a sí misma. Quiso hablar, realmente quiso, pero de su boca no salió absolutamente nada, el muchacho la escaneó con la mirada y después de esperar unos segundos, tomó un largo aliento y salió de allí. En ese momento Rose sintió nauseas. _¿Por qué?_ Fue la primera pregunta que se formuló al observar la cama del rubio. Era una coincidencia que el Slytherin soñara con esos ojos rojos o tal vez, él tenía más pistas de sus recuerdos perdidos que ella misma. Después de todo, había descubierto el significado de las iniciales del libro.

 _¡El libro!_ Le recordó su memoria y no perdió tiempo y así como estaba, salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Para suerte suya había iniciado ya el segundo bloque de clases así que los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, salvo uno que otro alumno, pero Rose no sintió que la gente la observara, sin embargo esa buena suerte se acabó al llegar frente al cuadro de la mujer gorda.

– Patas de gato – dijo la clave rápidamente pero la mujer no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Observándola como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, simplemente no quería abrir la puerta. – ¡Patas de gato! – volvió a repetir, sin ánimos de hablarle más de la cuenta.

– Estás viva. – dijo la mujer del retrato mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus compañeras chismosas.

– ¿Puede abrir? No tengo tiempo. – gruñó

– ¿Y de verdad eres una mujer lobo? – preguntó insistente. Rose frunció el ceño.

– ¿Recuerdas que una vez rompieron tu cuadro de un zarpazo? – preguntó Rose, con una frialdad que ni si quiera ella reconoció en su voz. La mujer gorda abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojizo de pura indignación.

– Pero que….

PATAS DE GATO. – volvió a decir y tal vez fue la mirada o el tono de voz, pero la mujer gorda simplemente y sin ningún reproche, abrió la puerta. Rose Corrió hacia su habitación y ni si quiera se molestó en buscar. Saco su varita y dijo _Accio_ , mientras se concentraba en el libro de tapa de cuero rojo. Su baúl comenzó a temblar y luego de un débil forcejeo, el libro salió flotando hasta sus manos. Rose sentía como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Se sentó en su cama algo temblorosa y busco la historia de Ligeia. La encontró en menos de un minuto, la leyó con detenimiento y sintió como si ya la hubiera leído una y otra vez. Al final de la historia, escrito con su propia letra decía:

 _Confía en él, es tu única llave_

El libro se le escapó de las manos y calló con un golpe sordo sobre la cama. Rose comenzó a sentir nuevamente el dolor de cabeza y esta vez su respiración se entrecorto. Recuerdos borrosos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior.

– _Apresúrate, van a venir pronto. – susurró una voz femenina detrás de Rose. Ella levantó la vista y observó un gran estante, lleno de esferas de cristal de diferentes tonalidades grises, solo había una que aún mantenía su resplandor tenue. – esa de allí. – volvió a decir la voz, con impaciencia. En ese momento Rose levantó su varita con la intención de lanzar un hechizo._ El recuerdo acabó y Rose se sumergió rápidamente en otro. _Esta vez era una habitación de paredes de madera y una gran chimenea frente a una alfombra mullida de color cobre. Un olor punzante hizo que Rose arrugara la nariz y se quedara estática._

– _Almizcle y orín de gato. – dijo nuevamente la voz femenina._

– _Me gustan los gatos. – dijo Rose._

– _Este no te gustara._

Rose tomó aire con fuerza, el dolor punzante en la cabeza era ya insoportable pero los recuerdos no querían parar. _Esta vez estaba recostada bajo un árbol, frente suyo caminaban algunos alumnos de Hogwarts. Era un día soleado y todos parecían disfrutarlo, menos ella. Tenía miedo y por alguna razón la pena la embargaba._

– _Va ser difícil. – dijo la voz femenina. Rose aun mirando hacia delante, asintió con la cabeza. Se centró en sus primos, recostados en el césped, hablando con tranquilidad, como si nada ocurriera._

– _Tengo miedo. – Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada – Va a matarme. – susurró._ – _Sobrevivirás y todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo planeado._

– _¿Y si no lo hago bien?, ¿y si no corro lo suficientemente rápido? – preguntó más asustada que nunca._

– _Solo… solo recuerda…_

– _No recordaré nada._

– _Eres inteligente, ataras los cabos sueltos, lucharas por sobrevivir. Solo, solo prométeme algo. – dijo la mujer con preocupación._

– _Ya te he hecho muchas promesas y no sé si pueda cumplirlas todas._

– _Una más… – suplicó la voz femenina. Rose siguió viendo a los alumnos y esta vez fijo su mirada en Scorpius Malfoy. – Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para recordarme…_

– _Lo prometo._

– _Recuérdame, Rose. Recuérdame…_

 **\- Scorpius Malfoy -**

Tomó aire, armándose de valor al ver que ya tenía las piernas llenas de lodo. _Corre._ Se dijo a sí mismo, pero como siempre, sus pies no reaccionarían a tiempo. La oscuridad no le dejó ver más allá de lo que tenía adelante, enormes yerbas que no le permitían ver la luz. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, sabía que era un sueño, lo había vivido ya cientos de veces desde que era niño y aun así, seguía temiendo a lo que vendría a continuación. _Corre_. Volvió a pensar mientras obligaba a sus piernas a moverse. Torpemente, comenzó a caminar, haciéndose paso entre la maleza espesa, hasta que sintió la respiración de aquel animal, justo en su espalda. Giró y observó aquellos ojos rojos profundos y despiadados, sintió ese aliento a carne putrefacta y su cuerpo se paraliz¿Los carnosos y rostro con rasgos marcados pero a la vez delicados campamento. adas al igual que sus pies. Comenzo a sollozar eó. Sus piernas flaquearon y calló de rodillas, hundiese más en el lodo. La bestia caminó hasta estar a centímetros de él. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver su forma pero Scorpius sentía su amenazante e imponente figura. Escuchó su gruñido gutural, sintió el olor de su boca podrida a centímetros de él.

El fin del sueño estaba cerca. Justo cuando la bestia estaba a punto de atacar, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Quiso voltear pero simplemente estaba paralizado por la bestia.

– No la mates, solo duérmela. – dijo una voz femenina que él nunca había escuchado en su vida. Las fauces de la bestia se abrieron, Scorpius sintió un extraño olor a almizcle y luego la oscuridad volvió. Al abrir los ojos, Scorpius pensó que ya todo había acabado, pero le desconcertó saber que no estaba en la enfermería. Su cuerpo yacía recostado. Observó con confusión lo que le rodeaba: Una pequeña fogata a una buena distancia, rodeada de por lo menos cinco personas. No pudo reconocer bien si eran hombres o mujeres, la mayoría tenía capas rojas que los cubrían de pies a cabeza a excepción de una joven, de cabellera blanca.

– ¡Despertó! – dijo observando a Scorpius, se acercó rápidamente y se arrodillo justo frente a él. Su cabellera era blanca como la nieve y su rostro tan pálido que parecía un fantasma. Le sonrió amablemente, con unos labios delgados de color purpura.

– Hola Rose, espero que Damballa no te haya asustada mucho. – Scorpius la miró con confusión. ¿Rose? Le había dicho ¿Rose? Quiso preguntar algo pero de su boca solo salió:

– ¿Quién eres? – Esa voz era inconfundible, era Rose. Quiso pensar que era el sueño más loco que había tenido en años, pero algo le decía que eso no era solo un sueño.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

– ¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó. Rose/Scorpius negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

– ¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿mis papás?... ¿dónde estoy? – preguntó confundida y llena de temor. La joven de cabellera blanca tomó aire con fuerza. Se paró rápidamente mientras Rose observaba con confusión y temor.

– Ruby, tenemos un problema. – dijo con un tono de preocupación. Una mujer de cabellera corta y de color negro, se paró con un movimiento grácil y caminó hacia ellos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó. Scorpius pudo verla en ese momento. Era realmente hermosa, ojos grandes de color verdoso, labios carnosos y rostro con rasgos marcados pero a la vez delicados.

– No recuerda nada. – habló y apenas lo hizo, el rostro de Ruby cambió radicalmente y la mirada calmada se transformó en una mirada asesina. Observó a Rose con frialdad.

– ¿Lo que dice es cierto? – preguntó. Rose no pudo contestar, Scorpius sentía como las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Se dio cuenta que Rose realmente estaba muy asustada.

– Por favor, no me haga daño. – pidió suplicante. Ruby la miró con asco.

– Eres una muy buena actriz Rose Weasley. – hablo con frialdad. – veamos si tu memoria se refresca un poco. ¡CRUCIO! – gritó con rabia y Scorpius sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor. Como si miles de agujas se incrustaran en todo su cuerpo una y otra vez. Grito con fuerza, un grito desgarrador, pero Ruby no paró. - ¡¿dónde está?! – gritó.

– ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ HABLA! – gritó Rose. Pero Ruby no se detuvo, no lo hizo hasta que Rose quedó inconsciente por el dolor. Scorpius pensó que despertaría en ese momento pero cuando abrió los ojos, aún seguía en el bosque. La fogata ya estaba por morir y aparentemente no había nadie allí. Rose trató de moverse, con el cuerpo adolorido pero se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas al igual que sus pies. Comenzó a sollozar en silencio, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Manzana, no llores. – le pidió la joven de cabellera blanca. Rose abrió los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se encogió, pensando que la lastimarían otra vez, pero la joven no le hizo daño y sin hablar más, comenzó a desamarrar las sogas que la ataban. – tienes 5 minutos. – habló mientras le entregaba algo en la mano. – corre y haz lo que sabes hacer. – Rose no se movió y la muchacha tuvo que levantarla con algo de esfuerzo. Suspiró y la abrazó, como si ya la conociera.

– Escúchame bien – dijo en su oído – el anillo es importante, mételo en tu boca para que no lo pierdas en tu transformación. Ahora tienes 3 minutos, así que corre. – dijo la joven.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? – preguntó Rose. La joven puso los ojos en blanco y luego se obligó a sonreír.

– Porque eres la única que podrá detenerla. Ahora vete – dijo y la empujó con algo de fuerza.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en la enfermería, las velas ya estaban prendidas y las cortinas cerradas. Su cuerpo temblaba y tenía toda la piel perlada de sudor. Instintivamente vio la cama de Rose y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle rápidamente, la joven no estaba.


	4. La llave

**Capítulo 4**

 **La llave**

ROSE

Rose cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. La nariz le sangraba, tal vez por el esfuerzo que le generaba recordar o porque simplemente aún seguía enferma y había forzado mucho a su cuerpo. Tomo tiempo en recuperarse, las piernas y brazos le temblaban, como si hubiese perdido el conocimiento y tuviera baja la presión. Se preguntó si todos esos síntomas eran la causa de alguna especie de hechizo. Suspiró, tal vez no solo le habían lanzado un _obliviate_ , sino que que era algo más, una maldición. Caer en la cuenta de eso la descompensó un poco más. No entendía absolutamente nada y aunque tenía pistas, estas pistas no servían de nada aun.

 _No puedo olvidarlos de nuevo._ Se dijo así misma y se levantó.

Sacó un cuaderno de su estante y con una pluma escribió con sumo detalle lo que había recordado, las palabras fluyeron en el pergamino como si lo estuviera viviendo todo de nuevo. No fue difícil recordar la voz de aquella mujer, el olor a gato y el miedo que sentía. Su piel se escarapelo al recordar aquello.

Se echó en la cama si animo de hacer nada, observando el techo de su cama, tratando en vano de recordar más. Pero había algo en su mente, un bloqueo maligno que no le permitia ver más allá de lo que le quería mostrar.

Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta, adormecida por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

Observó el mar embravecido y sintio escalofrios al ver como las olas rompían contra las rocas sin piedad. Se alejó del risco con rapidez, nunca le habían agradado las alturas.

– ¿Por que te retiras? – preguntó una voz masculina.

Rose giró la cabeza, esperando ver a alguien pero lo único que vio fue un gran e imponente buho blanco. La observaba en silencio, como si esperara la respuesta de Rose.

– No me gustan las alturas. – dijo al fin. El búho voló cerca de ella, observándola con curiosidad.

– Es curioso. – Rose frunció el ceño sin confiar en el animal. No era un buho normal, no solo porque hablaba sino porque su tamaño era descomunal.

– ¿Qué es curioso? - preguntó

– Que me hayas traído aquí si no te gustan las alturas. – Rose lo miró extrañada.

– Estoy segura que yo no te traje aquí búho. Ni siquiera reconozco este lugar- El búho rió, una risa extraña porque las aves no reían. Rose miró a su alrededor. – Este es un sueño realmente extraño. - Dijo caminando entre las rocas. No podía ver más allá de unos metros, la neblina lo cubría todo.

– Como todo en tu vida. – se mofó el búho. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Alguna vez tu madre te contó las cosas que hizo? – preguntó después de un silencio incómodo que él no percibio. Rose giró la cabeza ligeramente observando al búho con detenimiento. Había escuchado muchas historias de su madre, principalmente contadas por su padre, pero Hermione no hablaba mucho sobre el tema. – era valiente y audaz, sabía tomar las decisiones, por más duras que fuesen. Siempre me sorprendió. Fue la clave para que Harry logra lo que hizo, ¿Sabes? – Rose lo observó en silencio.

– A mi edad ella sabía más hechizos que la mayoría de hechiceros en Londres. – dijo la pelirroja con algo de pesar. – todo el mundo cree que porque me parezco a ella, soy igual de inteligente, pero no lo soy. - El animal negó con la cabeza.

– Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos Rose, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. – Rose lo observó en silencio.

– ¿Por qué me dices eso? - preguntó – Realmente no entiendo que esta pasando. – prosiguió mientras se sentaba en una roca. – Tengo que hacer algo, lo siento dentro de mi, pero no se que es. – habló con frustración.

– El lo sabe. – hablo el búho mientras la observaba con detenimiento. Rose levantó la cabeza

– ¿Malfoy? - preguntó Rose.

– No podras con esto sola, Rosie. – dijo después de un momento en silencio. – Ni siquiera Harry lo hubiera hecho solo, necesitó de tus padres...

– ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Malfoy?

– El tiene un don, es la llave que te conectará al pasado que decidiste borrar y al futuro que no puedes ver.

– Un don…¿Pero, por qué él?

El búho no contestó, tan solo observó el cielo. La neblina comenzaba a disiparse, ya se podía observar las montañas a lo lejos y el prado detrás de las rocas. Rose se paró de un respingo, reconocía aquel lugar.

– Es tiempo de irme.

– No, espera, quien eres ¿por qué sabes tanto? - preguntó pero el búho ya había comenzado a desaparecer

– Dímelo tú Rosie, dímelo tú.

Al abrir los ojos Rose estaba aún en su cama, se recostó ligeramente y el alma se le fue por unos segundos al ver a Lily, observándola sorprendida en la puerta.

– Por Merlin. – exclamó Lily asustada. Rose no encontró su voz para decir algo. Estaba ofuscada por aquel sueño tan extraño. – ¿Estas bien Rose? ¿Te desmayaste o algo así? Llamaré a la señorita Pomfrey… Scorpius aviso que no te encontraban en ningún lado así que…

– ¿Scorpius? Pero si solo, solo me fui unas horas. – Susurró mientras se hechaba nuevamente, con la cabeza dando vueltas.

– Todos están algo tensos. – susurró y se sentó en la cama.

– ¿Por qué?

– Encontraron la habitación de Greck Finnigan destrozada y él no aparece por ningun lado.

SCORPIUS

Scorpius no pudo dormir por todos los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo. Primero la desaparición de Rose, luego la desaparición de Greck, él sabía que algo andaba mal. Después de varias horas apareció la señorita Pomfrey malhumorada. Scorpius quiso preguntar algo pero la mujer ni siquiera lo miró y entró de frente a su despacho. Rose y su hermano aparecieron unos 10 minutos después.

– Te dije que estoy bien. – dijo mientras se soltaba de las manos de su hermano y se metía nuevamente en su cama. - Solo quería recoger algunos libros de mi alcoba, ya te lo he dicho mil veces. – dijo Rose malhumorada

– Rose. – dijo su hermano mientras le quitaba la cabellera rojiza del rostro, con dulzura. Ella quitó el rostro con brusquedad.

– No me trates como si fuera una niña pequeña Hugo, puedo cuidarme sola. Y por cierto, no es necesario que duermas aquí esta noche. – habló rápidamente.

– Necesito hacerlo, saber que estás bien. Estuviste desaparecida 6 horas. – dijo rápidamente. Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

– Nadie se hubiera dado cuenta si…- observó a Scorpius por unos segundos, pero no continuo. – Mira se que todos tienen las mejores intenciones pero de verdad quiero estar sola. No es necesario que vengas a pasar la noche, ve y ayuda a buscar a Greck, yo estaré bien. Juro que me quedaré aquí toda la noche. – Hugo se mordió el labio, sopesando las cosas por un instante. Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y le beso la frente.

– Cualquier cosa, manda un mensaje, ¿está bien? - ella asintió con la cabeza y Hugo salió de allí, no sin antes mirar a Scorpius por unos segundos y asentir con la cabeza nuevamente en forma de agradecimiento.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que las puertas se cerraron y apenas lo hicieron Rose salió de su cama y fue directo a Scorpius.

– Tenías razón - le dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y le mostraba el libro. Confundido y completamente sorprendido por la actitud de Rose, Scorpius no dijo nada. Rose puso el libro frente a sus ojos. – tenias razón con las iniciales, Edgar Allan….

– Pensé que estabas molesta. – le cortó. Rose se puso ligeramente colorada y dio un paso para atras.

– Solo quería que se fuera. – él asintió con la cabeza aun extrañado por la actitud de la pelirroja.

– Hay algo que tengo que decirte. – hablo Scorpius con seriedad. Tenía que decirle sobre el sueño, tenía que hacerlo ahora, antes de olvidar todo. Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

– Primero yo. Te debo una disculpa, me comporte como una idiota, se que querías ayudar y…

– Rose. – le cortó nuevamente y sin pensarlo le agarró la muñeca para que se cayara. La pelirroja se quedó en silencio mirando la mano de Scorpius. – se lo que te paso. – la muchacha sacó rápidamente su mano y lo observó confusa.

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en recostarse y tomar las fuerzas para contarle todo lo que había soñado. Cuando culminó los ojos de Rose estaban vidriosos. La muchacha no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que el inicio, tan solo se había sentado a los pies de la cama y escuchado atentamente.

– Se que suena ridículo porque es un sueño pero siento que es real – Rose asintió con la cabeza. No quería explicarle en ese momento por qué le creía pero él tenía que entender que aunque fuese descabellado, ella confiaba en él.

– La chica, dices que me llamó ¿manzana? - preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza, confuso porque era lo único que le había llamado la atención de toda la explicación.

– ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

– Así es como me llama Emma. – dijo Rose más confundida que nunca.

– Puede ser una coincidencia Rose, esa chica no era Emma. – Rose frunció el ceño.

– No lo se. – Hubo un silencio prolongado – Scorpius - dijo al fin Rose. – dices que este sueño lo tienes desde niño - Scorpius tomó aire con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza.

– La primera parte, la de los ojos rojos. Lo sueño desde que entre a Hogwarts. Pero nunca había visto la otra parte…- Rose no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio. Se las secó rápidamente con las manos y lo miró con mayor decisión.

– Eres mi llave. – dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Qué?

– Puedes ver el futuro y el pasado. El buho me lo dijo.

– Estas hablando incoherencias Weasley – dijo preocupado, pero ella negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

– Ahora tu tienes que escucharme. – dijo ella y no paró hasta contarle todo, desde sus sueños, hasta lo último que recordaba de aquel día. Le contó absolutamente todo y cuando al fin terminó, sintió que un gran peso se le iba de encima.

– Olor a gato, almizcle, olores fétidos, ojos rojos. Creo que se que es ese animal. – habló Scorpius.

– ¿Qué animal?

– Es un Nundu, Rose. Está en el libro de Newt Scamander.

– Pero es imposible. Los Nundus no pueden ser sometidos, es imposible…- replicó, pero algo dentro de ella le decía lo contrario.

– Hay algo claro- dijo Scorpius - Puede que ese animal te haya atrapado en la casa de tus abuelos pero no es el mismo que te hizo eso en el cuello. - Dijo señalando la cicatriz de Rose. Ella asintió, recordando los análisis.

– Quién hizo esto era un animago. Si hubiese sido un Nundu, nunca hubiese vivido para contarlo. – hablo con un nudo en la garganta.

Él suspiró.

– Quiero ayudar. - dijo con franqueza. Sabía que estaba metiéndose en algo peligroso, su cerebro se lo advertía y sin embargo, tenía que ayudarla. Los ojos color avellana de Rose se encontraron con los suyos.

– ¿De verdad? Creo que será peligroso - dijo la pelirroja pero él estaba decidido, desde el momento en que la vio en el prado, quería ser parte de eso. Asintió con la cabeza.

– Soy tu llave - dijo con una sonrisa pícara y Rose enrojeció ligeramente mientras sonreía.

– Si claro Malfoy, no te creas. - dijo la muchacha mientras regresaba a su cama.


	5. La desaparición

**Capítulo 5**

 **La desaparición**

ROSE

Haber contado todo le había quitado un peso de encima tan grande a Rose que simplemente cayó rendida sobre su cama. Ni siquiera pudo conversar mucho más con Scorpius, solo cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Pero su sueño no duró mucho, al cabo de una hora la directora McGonagall entró a toda prisa.

– Señorita Weasley, joven Malfoy, despierten por favor. – habló rápidamente mientras entraba al despacho de la señora Pomfrey.

Las miradas confundidas de ambos jóvenes se encontraron.

– ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Scorpius mientras se recostaba. Rose se encogió de hombros.

– No lo se. – dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos e iba a buscar a McGonagall.

La directora salió rápidamente de la estancia y miró a Rose con preocupación. Tomó aire y luego sonrió ligeramente.

– Me han informado que ya puedes hablar y que te sientes mejor. Me alegro mucho Rose. – La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, sin saber porque tenia un mal presentimiento. - ¿Crees que puedas ir a dormir con todos al Gran Comedor? - pregunto rápidamente. Rose la miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué?¿ Por qué en el comedor? - preguntó confusa. Scorpius se acercó rápidamente.

– ¿Pasó algo? - Preguntó con seriedad.

La directora los observó por unos segundos, como si estuviera debatiendo dentro de su cabeza si podía decir o no la verdad.

– ¿Ya encontraron a Greak? – preguntó Rose, McGonagall no dijo nada pero Rose pudo ver en sus ojos la verdad, aun no lo habían encontrado.

– ¿Desapareció? - preguntó Scorpius desconcertado.

– Si y tambien desaparecio una alumna más así que preferimos que duerman todos en el Gran Comedor por seguridad.

Rose no pudo preguntar nada más, en ese momento aparecieron más profesores en la estancia y McGonagall salió rápidamente de allí.

La señora Pomfrey fue la que los escoltó hasta el Gran Comedor. Tanto Rose como Scorpius se mantuvieron callados, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

Antes de que entraran al Gran Comedor, Rose se paralizó, pensando en todos los alumnos que estarían allí, pensando que ella había sido mordida por un hombre lobo. De pronto sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. La señora Pomfrey volteó para decirle algo pero Scorpius intervino.

– Yo me encargo.- dijo con amabilidad – entraremos en unos minutos, lo prometo. – hablo y la señora Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza.

– Solo cinco minutos, Malfoy. – dijo mientras entraba al Gran Comedor y los dejaba solos.

Rose miró a Scorpius con preocupación, el muchacho solo le dedico una semi sonrisa.

– Todo estará bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza, imaginando lo peor. Imaginando a Jelica Jencel acusándola de haber hecho algo. Escuchando las voces de todos, susurrando que ella estaba fuera de control. Comenzó a respirar mucho más entrecortadamente que antes. Scorpius se puso frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros con firmeza.

– Mírame Rose. – dijo el, Rose levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos plomizos. – Respira, tranquila. Se lo que estás sintiendo ahora. El Gran Comedor siempre me da esa sensación. – Rose lo miró asombrada pero aun así comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad. Al cabo de unos minutos su respiración se había calmado.

– Gracias. – dijo. – Es solo que… - suspiró sin poder concluir.

– Piensan que eres una licantropa, no es un gran problema Rose. Ahora todos deben de estar preguntandoce por Greak y la chica.

– Exacto y yo desaparecí un par de horas. De seguro piensan…- Rose no pudo concluir, la mirada de preocupación de Scorpius lo delató. Scorpius tomó aire y lo votó con fuerza.

– Mira, de seguro está en algún lugar con esa chica. Deben de estar bien.

– ¿Y si no lo están? - preguntó ella - Sé que no fui yo pero tal vez esa bestia está cerca. – dijo en un susurro. – Scorpius se mordió el labio.

– ¿Quieres decir que quieres hablar con alguien sobre…eso?. preguntó Scorpius y Rose negó rápidamente.

– No, pensarían que lo estamos inventando todo– Scorpius tomó aire meditando la situación .

– Lo se. Que yo sueñe con lo que te pasó, que tu sueñes con un búho gigante, todo parece una locura. Hasta para nosotros. – hablo y le sonrió ligeramente para darle ánimos pero Rose sentía algo en el estómago, una sensación extraña que le daba un mal presentimiento.

– Esta bien, tienes razón, tal vez solo esta con esta chica, teniendo sexo o algo. - dijo ella tratando de convencerse. Scorpius asintió. – No creo que estén relacionados con nosotros, sería mucha coincidencia. – dijo rápidamente. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

– Ya verás, todo estará bien. Ahora, te acompañaré, hasta donde está tu hermano. – hablo Scorpius con seguridad. Rose negó con la cabeza.

– No, no creo que sea una buena idea Malfoy, tus amigos creen que soy una mala influencia para ti, imagina si…

– Al diablo con ellos Rose. Iré contigo.

Rose lo observó por unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Asintió con la cabeza y sin más entraron al Gran Comedor.

SCORPIUS

Al entrar al gran comedor todos los alumnos los miraron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Rose paró en seco, sobre cojida por todo lo que veía pero Scorpius puso una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que Rose se distrajera. Lo miró a los ojos y él le sonrió nuevamente.

– Todo va a estar bien, solo hay que llegar hasta tu hermano. – dijo en un susurro y caminó a su lado.

Si los susurros habían sido vagos al principio, ahora eran realmente notorios. Scorpius divisó a la tribu de pelirrojos rápidamente. Sus primos Lily, Molly, Fred, Lucy, Albus y su hermano Hugo estaban allí.

– Rosie – gritó Albus haciéndole señas. Rose le sonrió aliviada mientras veía a todos, luego sin poder evitarlo miró a Scorpius.

– Puedo acompañarte hasta allí, no creo que tu hermano vuelva a pegarme. – dijo despreocupadamente. Rose abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Te…te pegó? - preguntó asombrada. Scorpius asintió con tranquilidad, restándole importancia.

– Estaba preocupado por ti. – dijo sin más.

– Aun así, pudo hacerte daño. – dijo Rose. Scorpius rió.

– El hecho de que me hayan pegado hoy no significa que no sepa defenderme, Weasley. – dijo y le sonrió ligeramente. Rose sonrió de igual manera. – nos vemos mañana. – hablo y sin darle tiempo de despedirse giró y fue hacia donde estaban los Slytherin. Todos lo miraban con desaprobación, como si juntarse con los de Gryffindor fuera vetado nuevamente. Tomó aire, sería duro, sobre todo porque Agnes parecía querer matarlo.

– ¿Qué hacías con ella?- preguntó Jelica con molestia. Pero no era la única incomoda, Agnes se veía furiosa

– Vinimos de la enfermería juntos. – dijo Scorpius restándole importancia y se sentó en la colchoneta que quedaba libre.

– Vinimos de la enfermería juntos. – repitió Agnes con mala gana.

– No seas una niña Agnes. – dijo Alec.

– No soy una niña Alec. – dijo apretando los dientes – Y para que lo sepas, ella es una mala influencia. Sino mira lo que le hicieron. – dijo Agnes mientras señalaba a Scorpius.

Scorpius la miró con asombro, así que había sido ella. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero prefirió callar. No quería pelear con su mejor amiga en esos momentos, sobre todo porque se estaba preocupando por él. Tomó aire y miró a Alec.

– ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí? - preguntó

– Pregúntaselo a ella, dijo Jelica. – señalando a Rose sin descaro.

– Explícate. – dijo él con frialdad.

– Pues veras – dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba en su sleeping – cuando ella desaparecieron también desaparecieron dos alumnos. Greak y esa niña de Ravenclaw… ¿Alguien sabe como se llama?

– Emma. – dijo su hermano sin muchas ganas y siguió leyendo el libro que tenía en las manos. Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos, impactado por lo que acababan de decir.

– ¿ Emma Tinks?- preguntó y todos asintieron.

Scorpius no pudo evitar mirar a Rose, tal vez esas dos desapariciones si tenían algo que ver con ella. Pero la muchacha parecía aún desconocer lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que, en ese momento aún sonreía.

ROSE

Rose se sentó junto a su hermanos mientras todos sus primos se acomodaban cerca de ellos.

– Que bueno que ya estas mejor Rosie. – dijo su prima Mollie, Rose le sonrió con amabilidad.

– Y el cabello te queda espectacular - dijo Lucy. Rose no pudo evitar tocar su cabello, había sido uno de sus menores problemas hasta ese momento.

– No está tan mal. - dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Miró a su hermano, sentado justo frente suyo. Él muchacho siempre parecía preocupado y eso no le agradaba. Se suponía que era menor y que su mayor preocupación tenía que ser pasar los exámenes, no cuidar de ella.

– Al final te saliste con la tuya. – dijo más tranquila. Hugo asintió con la cabeza sin mucho ánimo.- Rose tomó aire.

– ¿Quién es? - preguntó después de un rato de silencio tenso.

– ¿Quién? pregunto Albus.

– La chica que desapareció. – hablo ella. Todos los primos se miraron entre ellos.

– Rose… - comenzó Albus

– Para. - le cortó Lily. - si seguimos ocultando cosas pensando que es por su bien, lo único que vamos a hacer es alejarla más. - hablo. Rose frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Hugo asintió con la cabeza y Lily comenzó. - Pomfrey nos contó que eres amiga de Emma Tinks...

No tuvo que decir más. La respiración de Rose comenzó a entrecortarse otra vez.

– Rosie. - habló Hugo tomándola del brazo.

La muchacha tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para recobrar la postura. Tomó aire con fuerza.

– McGonagall tiene que saber. Greak es un depredador, Emma puede estar en peligro... - habló rápidamente.

Sus primos se miraron rápidamente entre ellos. Rose levantó la mirada para observar a Scorpius pero él ya no estaba junto a sus amigos. Lo buscó con la mirada rápidamente y lo encontró hablando con uno de los profesores. Rose tomó aire aliviada, si había alguien que podía hablar sobre Greak, era él. ¿Pero lo escucharían?

– Tengo que ir... - dijo mientras se levantaba pero su hermano la detuvo.

– Rose, ya lo saben. - dijo Albus. - Rose se quedó paralizada y volvió a su lugar.

– Cuando desaparecieron, algunos amigos de Emma hablaron. El problema es que la habitación de Greak estaba destruida…

– Emma no hizo nada. - la defendió rápidamente. - Albus asintió con la cabeza.

– No decimos que fuese ella pero tal vez el animal que te atacó sigue aquí. - dijo Hugo

– ¿Y que quiere con Greak? - preguntó escéptica - Esto no tiene sentido.- dijo con molestia.

– Están haciendo todo lo que pueden Rosie. - La consoló Fred.

En ese momento las fuerzas de la muchacha se le habían ido nuevamente. Se metió dentro del sleeping y no dijo ni una palabra más. Ella no entendía por qué pero sentía que si le pasaba algo a Emma, sería su culpa.

SCORPIUS

Las horas pasaron y se apagaron las luces del Gran Comedor. Scorpius supo que era momento de hablar con su amiga, volteo a su costado derecho y observó la cabellera castaña de Agnes.

– Agnes. – le susurró. Agnes hizo como si no lo escuchara. – Vamos, Agnes. – volvió a decir y la muchacha volteo de mala gana.

– No podemos hablar. – dijo con sequedad. – los prefectos van a molestarnos.

– El prefecto es Alec, no nos va a hacer muchos problemas. – respondió el. Ella resopló con molestia. – Lo lamento. – dijo después de unos segundos. – los ojos de su amiga brillaron en la oscuridad.

– Te estas metiendo en muchos problemas por una chica. – susurró con la voz dolida.- Scorpius se quedó en silencio. - ¿Te gusta tanto? - preguntó ahora con molestia y Scorpius no pudo responder nuevamente. – Agg – gruñó con rabia y giró.

– Es más complicado – susurró él pero su amiga ya no volvió a hablar.

Scorpius sabía que Rose no le gustaba pero aun así no podía negar que existía un lazo entre ellos, algo mucho más fuerte que una simple atracción. El slytherin vio el cielo del gran comedor, cubierto de nubes, como si el comedor sintiera que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo allí.

Cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos supo que seguía en un sueño. Observó una estancia llena de libros, una pequeña cama y fruta, muchas fruta rojas, manzanas.

– Crees que te ibas a escapar de mi. – hablo Scorpius.

El joven observó sus manos, grandes manos, con heridas en los nudillos. No era él, estaba en el cuerpo de alguien más, como estuvo en el cuerpo de Rose.

– Se que estas por aquí Emma. No te vas a salir con la tuya. Destruir mi cuarto… ¿De verdad? y luego venir aquí…patético. Un basurero… para una rata como tu Emma, siempre escondiéndote.

– Cállate. – gritó Emma.

Scorpius volteó y vio a Emma, su cabellera corta y azul ahora era completamente larga y negra, al igual que sus ojos. Sus dientes comenzaron a agrandarse como los de un animal y sus uñas se transformaron en garras.

– La rata eres tu, siempre escondiéndote entre tus amigos, atacando a gente en grupo… pero ya no estas con tu grupo. – habló con una voz gutural y terminó su transformación. Era un oso, grande y negro. Greak le apuntó tembloroso con su varita.

– Aléjate Tinks. – el oso sonrió mostrando sus peligrosos dientes.

– Tienes miedo. – dijo ella con maldad.- ¿Quién es la rata ahora?

Scorpius despertó entre saltado. _No Emma, no_. Pensó mientras agarraba su varita y se ponía los zapatos a toda prisa.

Por un instante observó donde Rose estaba durmiendo pero luego se dio cuenta que no podía hacer esto con ella así que corrió hacia la puerta, donde estaban durmiendo los prefectos y despertó a Alec.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó entre saltado.

– Creo que sé donde están Emma y Greak. - Alec lo miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo? - preguntó escéptico. Scorpius tomó aire con fuerza.

– Lo soñé. – habló, esperando que su mejor amigo le creyera.

Por un instante pensó que Alec lo mandaría a volar pero el joven se paró de su colchoneta, se arregló rápidamente y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo acompañara.

.

.

.

.

¿Hola, hay alguien por allí?, se que me he perdido casi un año completo y que tal vez creyeron que la historia quedaría en nada pero he regreso, lista para terminar lo que inicie. Espero que aun hayan lectoras! Y si les agrada por favor comenten para saber que si están presentes!

Saludos y feliz año nuevo!

Luciana


	6. El Don

Capitulo 6

El Don

La primera vez que Scorpius habia entrado a la Sala de Menesteres tan solo habia tenido 12 años, habia sido golpeado en uno de los baños y lo unico que queria era un lugar seguro para esconderce. Habia leido muchas veces que la sala de menesteres te daba aquello que necesitabas y en ese momento la sala se habia convertido en una habitacion con muchos libros para él. Era pulcra y completamente ordenada, como a él le gustaba.

Pero en ese momento, la sala estaba destruida. Los estantes de libros estaban en el piso, los libros estaban rotos por todos lados, al igual que la fruta tirada por doquier. Habia una pequeña cama justo frente a él pero estaba destrosada y vacia. El estomago se le hizo un nudo.

– Lumus. – susurró y su varita comenzo a brillar. – ¡Emma! – gritó mientras entraba rapidamente a buscarla. – llama a McGongall. – le ordenó a Alec. – el moreno sin decir nada salio corriendo de allí.

Caminó entre los libros, buscando a la joven y la encontró despues de unos minutos. En medio de dos estantes caidos, rodeada de sangre.

– Por Merlin, Emma. –Exclamó exasperado mientras se arrodillaba a toda prisa y tomamaba su pulso. Seguia viva pero sus latidos eran debiles, no era para menos, tenia profundas heridas en el pecho como si alguien le hubiese dado cuchillazos o latigazos.

–¿Qué paso?- preguntó mientras le limpiaba la sangre del rostro.

La muchacha abrio los ojos y lo miró con terror. Con apremio tomó su mano y puso algo en ella. Algo que Scorpius no tuvo tiempo de ver. En ese momento la chica susurro debilmente: Cui..da..do. Mientras señalaba con una mano temblorosa justo detrás de él.

El rubio volteó rápidamente y observó atónito a Greak, sentado en el piso, también ensangrentado y apuntando con la varita, directo a ellos.

– Hey. Hey tranquilo. – dijo Scorpius mientras se levantaba despacio y con las manos en alto.

– Me atacó. – dijo mientras seguía apuntando con su varita y se paraba con dificultad.

– Te creo Greak, te creo…pero tienes que bajar la varita…tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería…esta mal. – Greak negó con la cabeza.

– Esta agonizando desde hace más de 6 horas. – susurró ido – y no muere….debería de morir ya…- Scorpius lo vio horrorizado.

– De que estas hablando, tenemos que hacer algo…

– ¡NO! – Gritó con rabia contenida. – No vamos a hacer nada, vamos a dejar que muera aquí. Por eso me quede… para verla….

– ¡Señor Finnigan! – gritó McGonagall. El joven volteó y lanzó la varita al piso.

– Di…directora. Solo quise defenderme. – habló rápidamente y con tartamudeo. Cambiando su postura radicalmente. – Ella me atacó como un gran oso, yo solo…

– Silencio. – dijo con tanta frialdad que Greak se quedó cayado. – Acompaña al profesor Leonand. Ahora. – dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

El jefe de casa de los Slytherin, un hombre alto y moreno lo tomó de los brazos y sin previo aviso le lanzó un hechizo que lo dejo inconsciente. Apenas hizo eso la directora corrió hacia Emma.

Todo paso muy rápido, McGonagall sin perder tiempo comenzó a curar a Emma. Scorpius no podía escuchar lo que la directora decía, solo escuchaba un pitido en los oídos. Luchó para no entrar en un ataque de ansiedad, como lo había tenido al encontrar a Rose. Buscó con la mirada algo, algo que lo mantuviera en tierra, recordó lo que le había dado Emma. Al abrir su mano vio una foto, completamente arrugada. En ella habían dos niñas y una mujer, sonrientes. Pudo reconocer a Emma, pequeña, aproximadamente de 3 años, con su cabellera corta y azul. En el centro había una mujer con la cabellera completamente roja y al otro lado, una niña de cabellera blanca.

Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos. El la recordaba, ella había ayudado a Rose en uno de sus sueños.

…

– ¿Cómo supiste que estaban allí? - preguntó la directora.

Scorpius había esperado como dos horas en su despacho para poder hablar con ella. Había tratado de pensar alguna mentira con la que pudiera evitar decirle la verdad: Que el veía cosas cuando dormía. Pero durante todo ese tiempo no había encontrado nada creíble que decir.

– No va creerme cuando se lo diga. – dijo al fin, con frialdad. Haber visto a Emma en esas condiciones había sido demasiado para él y contar sobre su don a la directora, no era precisamente lo que quería hacer en ese momento. Se sentía exhausto y solo quería dormir.

– Por favor, inténtalo. – Scorpius trago saliva.

– Lo soñé- dijo con calma. Tal vez McGonagall no le creería pero por lo menos estaba diciendo la verdad. – Soñé que Emma estaba en una habitación, que se convertía en un oso y que Greak también estaba allí. – ella tomó aire.

– ¿Cómo sabias que era la Sala de Menesteres? – preguntó sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Scorpius sonrió ligeramente.

– Porque yo estuve allí hace algunos años y se me presentó de igual manera…a excepción de las manzanas, eso es cosa de Emma. – Minerva asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Te ha pasado antes?. Ver en tus sueños cosas que realmente son reales.

Esta vez Scorpius fue el que tomó aire. No quería decirle lo de Rose, porque sabia que tenia que hablar primero con ella. Sabia también que esa no era la única ocasión en la que había visto cosas y ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca. Botó aire sin poder evitarlo.

– Esta bien, puedes confiar en mi Scorpius. – dijo la directora.

– Es posible que si. – dijo con algo de valentía aun que recordar la misma escena le producía escalofríos y nauseas. - Cuando mis abuelos fueron asesinados... – continuó pero se quedo cayado un momento.

Realmente, después de todos esos años de silencio en donde solo había sido capas de contarle a sus mejores amigos, se lo estaba contando a alguien más y no precisamente a alguien en quien confiaba.

– Yo los vi. – ajusto los dientes con rabia. Recordar esa escena era dolorosa y le daba escalofríos pero también impotencia. - Estaba en el cuerpo del asesino. Fue como si yo lo hubiese hecho. Como lo que paso hoy, hoy yo estaba en el cuerpo de Greak.

– ¿Tus padres lo saben?- preguntó ella. Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

– Siempre odie a mis abuelos por lo que eran, decir que los mate en mis sueños hubiese sido un poco escalofriante para mis padres. – Mcgongall se veía consternada pero aun así negó con la cabeza.

– Tu no los mataste. Hay una cosa que se llama posesión de cuerpo. – dijo ella mientras se paraba e iba al gran estante que tenia a uno de sus costados.

– ¿Cómo lo que tenia Potter con Voldemort?- preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

– Lo que ellos tenían era un lazo mas grande. – dijo mientras ojeaba un libro y lo dejaba en una determinada pagina - El _habere corpus_ es diferente. –prosiguió mientras le entregaba el libro. – A veces pueden ver visiones del futuro metida en el cuerpo de alguien, como si lo estuvieras viviendo.

El negó con la cabeza mientras veía el libro, todo un capitulo de ese "don".

– Yo veo cosas del pasado. Nunca he visto algo del futuro.

Apenas dijo eso, se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Había tenido el sueño de los ojos rojos desde que era muy pequeño. Aun que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Rose.

– Entonces ha pasado otras veces. - el negó rápidamente con la cabeza

– Quiero decir, de estas dos veces. – guardo silencio por un instante.- En realidad no se cuantas veces haya pasado. – se sinceró al final. - Es difícil diferenciar un sueño de algo que ocurrió en el pasado. – ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Entiendo Malfoy. Es un don, complicado de utilizar pero lo que hiciste hoy…Hoy fuiste un héroe. – dijo ella después de un rato.

Pero el no se sentía un héroe, solo sentía que debió de haber sido mas rápido. Que debió de ver eso antes.

– Debí de verlo antes.

– Casi nadie puede ver el futuro o el pasado. Sin ti, ella hubiera muerto, así que no sientas eso. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

– Ahora puedes irte. Llévate el libro y si necesitas ayuda con algo ven, te puedo ayudar a controlarlo.

El muchacho tomó el libro y agradeció sin aceptar aun la oferta. Estuvo a punto de salir de la estancia pero se detuvo.

– Directora, se que piensa que Emma tuvo la culpa. – dijo al fin. La directora lo miró en silencio. – Ella fue hostigada por Greak durante años, esto solo fue la consecuencia del cansancio. – concluyó y antes de que McGonagall respondiera, el salió de allí.

Bajar por las escaleras en forma de caracol con dirección a la enfermería, sabia que no encontraría a Emma allí, se la habían llevado a San Mungo, al igual que a Greak, pero tenia la ligera corazonada que Rose si estaría presente.

– ¡Scorpius! – le gritó Agnes, apenas llegó al pasillo de la enfermería. Scorpius levantó la cabeza y observó a su amiga corriendo hacia él con apremio. Lo abrazo con fuerza sin decir absolutamente nada. – lo siento. – susurró después de un rato.

– ¿Por qué?- preguntó con cansancio. No quería hablar con nadie en ese momento.

– Por ser una estúpida. – lo miró a los ojos con tristeza. – no pensé que te estaba pasando algo…algo con los sueños otra vez. – dijo en un susurro. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

– Se lo conté a McGonagall. - Dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba de ella y se sentaba en una de las bancas de madera. Los ojos de Agnes se abrieron como platos. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, con mas animo por ver el rostro de su amiga. – me dio este libro, dice que puede ayudar.

– ¿Y le crees? – preguntó con suspicaz. El se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de afirmación.

– Comenzare a hacerlo, nada pierdo. – Agnes asintió pensativa.

Scorpius la observo por unos segundos. Recordando cuando le contó sobre sus abuelos. La joven tan solo lo había mirado en silencio y al final le había abrazado. Scorpius pensó que no le creerían, pero sus mejores amigos siempre lo habían hecho. Comenzó a sentir remordimiento, no era justo guardarles secretos, no después de todo el apoyo que le habían dado esos años.

– Tienes razón… ¿Ahora puedes decirme que pasa con Rose? ¿Te gusta?, juro que no me molestare si dices que….

– No me gusta. – dijo con tranquilidad. – la chica ha pasado por mucho y estoy ayudándola con algunas cosas pero solo somos amigos.

– Es la hija de Hermione. – dijo Agnes.

– Lo se, pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy mi padre ni ella su madre.

– Se parece mucho a ella….

– Agnes – le reprocho y Agnes sonrió ligeramente y le abrazó nuevamente.

– Tu no eres tu padre. – le susurró con cariño.

…

Rose despertó por el bullicio que hacían todos en el Gran Comedor. Saco la cabeza del Slepping sin que nadie la viera, aun no había amanecido del todo pero todos los alumnos ya estaban tomando sus cosas para retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

– Los han encontrado. – le dijo Albus a Hugo en voz baja. – Rose agudizó el oído.

– ¿Donde?

– En la Sala de los Menesteres. Según lo que escuche, Scorpius los encontró y la chica esta mal. Algunos prefectos dicen que Finningan quiso matarla…

La respiración de Rose se paralizo por unos segundos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

– Pero Greak no es así. – replicó Hugo. Albus se encogió de hombros.

– Es lo que ha contado Zavini.

– Esta mintiendo. – dijo impotente Hugo.

– ¿Por que mentiría si es su propia casa?

– ¿Por qué es el hijo de un campeón? – preguntó Hugo con molestia. – quieren hacernos caer a todos. Es obvio. Hacer como si fuéramos realmente malos, como lo que están haciendo con Rose.

– No lo se Hugo, esto parece cierto. Zavini estaba muy conmocionado. Dice que al parecer le lanzo un _Sectumsempra_. Que la chica estaba prácticamente partida a la mitad.

– Que mierda… – dijo Hugo sorprendido.

Rose supo que ya no soportaría más, tomó aire y todas las fuerzas que tenia. Se levanto de la cama y ambos jóvenes la observaron. Les sonrió forzadamente.

– ¿Ya podemos irnos? - preguntó mientras observaba a los demás alumnos. Hugo y Albus intercambiaron miradas.

– Si, ya podemos.

– Perfecto. – dijo Rose y rápidamente y sin hacer preguntas tomó sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta principal.

– Rose. – habló Hugo. La pelirroja volteo. – ¿No quieres que te acompañe? - ella negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

– Tengo que ir a mi habitación y sacar nueva ropa. No creo que sea necesario. Los veo en el desayuno – Hablo tranquila. Ellos asintieron y nuevamente se miraron.

Apenas salió de la estancia hizo un hechizo rápido para que su pijama se desvaneciera y apareciera su uniforme. Corrió hacia la enfermería a toda velocidad, subió las escaleras, quería saber como estaba Scorpius y sobre todo como estaba Emma.

Al dar la ultima curva se paralizo al Observar a Scorpius con Agnes, abrazándose en medio del pasillo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, observando la escena con una sensación extraña en el estomago.

– Hey. - Hablo alguien detrás de ella. Rose volteo rápidamente y se encontró con Albus. El muchacho le sonrió con amabilidad. – sabia que habías escuchado. – Rose se avergonzó ligeramente.

– Mi amiga esta haya adentro. Tal vez muriendo. – dijo en un susurro. Sentía sabor a metal en su boca. Se había mordido tan fuerte que estaba sangrando. Su primo negó con la cabeza.

– Estoy segura que la están curando bien Rose. Tranquila.

– Por que todo el mundo me pide que me tranquilice. – gruño ella. – mi amiga casi muere, yo casi muero y todos me dicen que me tranquilice. – gruñó con más rabia que nunca.

– Rose. – dijo Scorpius detrás de ella

Rose giró y observó al rubio, parado a unos metros de ella, junto a Agnes. La pelirroja y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas pero simplemente no se acercaron.

– Iré a verla. – dijo molesta y caminó hacia las puertas de la enfermería.

Entro como si fuese su habitación, tan rápido que Scorpius no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada. No había rastros de la señora Pomfrey ni tampoco de Emma. El corazón se le estrujo y por unos segundos sintió que sus pies no soportarían su peso. Se apoyó en una de las camas sin poder evitarlo, estaba pensando lo peor.

– Ella esta en San Mungo, Rose. – dijo la señora Pomfrey. Rose la observó con preocupación.

– ¿ Tan mal esta? – pregunto con la voz resquebrajada. La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

– Fue estabilizada pero necesita más ayuda y allí se la brindaran. – dijo con pasiencia. Rose no dijo nada, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron. – Joven Scorpius ¿viene a recoger sus cosas? Usted también puede Weasley.

Rose no quiso levantar la mirada, simplemente se paró en silencio y se dirigió a su respectiva cama. Hizo oídos sordos a lo que decía Scorpius o la señora Pomfrey, tan solo se limito a buscar sus cosas. Sacó todo de los cajones, no se quedaría ni un día mas en esa habitación.

– Rose. – hablo Scorpius a su costado. Rose lo observó, como si saliera de un sueño.

– ¿Qué? - preguntó cortante.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– No, mi amiga casi muere, yo no recuerdo nada y tu….– se quedo en silencio. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. _Estúpida_ pensó mientras recogía todo lo que le faltaba.

– ¿Y yo? - Preguntó el con curiosidad. Su semblante se veía más divertido, ahora que Rose había hecho ese comentario. Eso a Rose le enfureció más.

–Tu nada. – dijo ella y quiso salir rápidamente de allí. Sabia que si no lo hacia explotaría, justo frente a él y no podía darse el lujo de eso.

Cuando se dispuso a salir, Scorpius la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo girar con delicadeza.

– Vi en mi sueños a Emma, por eso fui. No quise decírtelo en ese momento porque no sabia lo que encontraría.

Rose le miró a los ojos, sus ojos plomizos centellaban. La rabia volvió a ella como un latigazo. Se soltó rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué todos insisten en que tengo que ser protegida? - preguntó con amargura. – por lo que se, yo no necesito protección. - Scorpius la miró con suspicacia.

– Lo que sugieres es un poco contradictorio asumiendo que no recuerdas nada y apareciste casi muerta en el bosque. - Rose lo miró con rabia pero no dijo nada.

– Me voy - dijo al fin, dándose cuenta que si replicaba se comportaría como una niña pequeña. No había nada que replicar, Scorpius tenia un punto.

– Espera. – habló el rubio con paciencia y se puso delante de Rose. La muchacha se obligó a verlo una vez más a los ojos – ¿Recuerdas mi sueño? Te dije que una muchacha te dijo manzana.

– La de cabellera blanca, la que me ayudo a escapar.

– Creo que se por qué Emma y ella te dicen manzana – habló y sacó de su bolsillo la foto arrugada.

Rose la observó por un instante y la tomó entre sus manos. Apenas sintió el contacto con la foto una repentina sensación de vértigo recubrió su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y lo vio:

Era un dio soleado de primavera. Rose sentía la brisa en su rostro y el gras húmedo bajo sus pies. Vio sus pies descalzos por un segundo y luego observó hacia el frente. Estaba dentro del bosque prohibido, en uno de los pequeños prados que tenia ese lugar.

– Ya viene. – dijo la voz habitual de la mujer. Rose ni si quiera se molestó en ver de donde provenía, como si todo fuese completamente normal para ella.

Vio a la muchacha de cabellera blanca, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Saltoteando como si fuera una niña, aun que parecía ser mayor que Rose.

– Llegaste. – dijo con felicidad y se sentó en el gras. Rose se sentó a su costado.

– Vi a tu hermana hoy. – habló, como si fueran amigas. La muchacha tomo aire con fuerza.

– Espero que este bien, Emma siempre fue muy …. Impulsiva.

Rose se mordió ligeramente el labio mientras la muchacha rompía el gras despreocupadamente. No quería decir nada sobre su hermana pero aun así hablo.

– No quiero acercarme mucho, pero por lo que he visto le va bien.

– Entonces me alegro. – dijo con una semi sonrisa empapada de nostalgia. – lo mejor es que se mantenga al margen de esto. Si me ve, si sabe que sigo viva. – comenzó a negar con la cabeza. – Merlin me libre de lo que me haría. – Rose rió, era una risa extraña para ella, como si realmente no proviniera de su voz sino de alguien más.

– No seas tonta, ella estaría encantada de saber que su hermana sigue con vida. – dijo y la misma sensación le albergo. Esa no era su voz pero estaba consiente de que estaba hablando. La muchacha de cabellera blanca la miró con algo de sorpresa.

– Hola Ligeia.


	7. El beso y el rubio

Capítulo 7

El beso y el rubio

Al abrir los ojos, descubrió con desaliento que seguía metida en un recuerdo. Esta vez hacia una brisa fresca y la hierba verde se extendía por los prados. Recordó el camino, lleno de arboles a los costado derecho, estaba a minutos de llegar a Hogsmeade. Observó a su alrededor, como si esperara a alguien pero lo único que vio fue hierba verde y brillante y el atardecer de colores naranjas y morados.

– Es aquí, entra al bosque. – dijo la voz de Ligeia.

Rose se quedo estática por unos segundos, vio a ambos costados nuevamente y al cerciorarse que nadie la observaba, se adentró en el bosque. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, esperando ver a alguien pero lo único que vio fue un búho negro de imponente tamaño, posado en una de las ramas, observándola con unos penetrantes e intensos ojos negros.

– Hola Ruby. – dijo Rose con tranquilidad.

El reconocimiento de aquel nombre le dio temor. Conocía el nombre, era aquella muchacha que la había torturado con la maldición cruciatus según el recuerdo de Scorpius. Sin embargo, en el recuerdo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, no era miedo, era amor.

– Baja, quiero abrazarte. – Exigió Rose. Ella no sabia como pero lo sentía, no era Rose la que hablaba, era Ligeia.

El ave bajo y a medida que descendió su forma fue cambiando con delicadeza. Al llegar al piso, era una hermosa mujer alta, de cabellera corta y negra, tenia unos labios carnosos, ligeramente violáceos y una tez pálida, que resaltaba aun más el color de esos labios. El corazón de Rose (que ahora era Ligeia) comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y se agitó aun más cuando la joven la abrazó con fuerza.

– Te he extrañado. – dijo en un susurro. Sus labios chocaban su oído apropósito, haciendo que Ligeia sintiera descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo.

 _Basta_ pensó con incomodidad, _quiero salir de este recuerdo ya_. Se sentía una intrusa en ese momento, la Rose que estaba allí, no era ella, no podía ser ella. Quiso salir, quiso despertar pero por más que lo quisiera, era presa de su propia memoria.

– Yo también. – dijo Ligeia mientras entrelazaba sus manos y comenzaba a adentrarse más en el bosque. – deberías de venir más seguido. – la reprochó. Ruby sonrió delicadamente pero la alegría no llegó hasta sus ojos.

– No me agrada ver a Rose, es solo una niña, con problemas de niños. – dijo con tranquilidad. Rose sintió rabia dentro de ella, _¿quién se creía para decir eso? ¿Qué no recordaba que Rose también compartía ese cuerpo y escuchaba todo? ._ – Quiero verte a ti, esos ojos, quiero ver esos hermosos ojos de sol. - Habló y mientras lo decía le tomó el rostro y la acercó a ella.

 _No, no, no_. Pensó Rose con horror. No podía…no quería besarla y sin embargo sus labios se fundieron en un beso suave. Al alejarse de ella, ambas sonreían, la mano de Rose le acarició el rostro con cariño y nuevamente comenzaron a caminar. Llegaron hasta un pequeño riachuelo, Rose sin decir nada tomó su varita e hizo que apareciera una mullida manta en el piso. Se recostaron allí, en silencio como si el silencio no las incomodara.

– ¿Cómo están todos? – preguntó la pelirroja amenamente. La muchacha de cabellera negra miró al cielo de colores mientras tomaba la mano de Rose y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

– Bien, Margot quiere venir a hablar contigo, quiere saber mas sobre su hermana. – dijo de mala gana.

Rose comprendió con sorpresa que la hermana de Emma se llamaba Margot y por el tono de voz de Ruby también comprendió que el aprecio por ella, no era mutuo.

– Puede venir entonces…

– No – hablo rotundamente y luego suavizó la voz. - Si la descubren por el castillo todo se arruinaría. – Rose hizo una mueca.

– Pero nunca nos encontramos en el castillo. – susurró Ligeia. – siempre es en el bosque y siempre como…

– No. – dijo contundentemente

Ligeia tomó aire con fuerza y no dijo nada más por unos segundos. Rose pudo sentirlo en ese momento, no quería discutir con Ruby pero en su interior, tenia la apremiante necesidad de ver más a Margot.

Esta vez el silencio se prolongó aun más y comenzó a ser incomodo. Rose sentía algo dentro de ella, una sensación extraña que le recordaba el día que rompió el jarrón preciado de su madre, tenia la misma sensación de ansiedad. Ya no era el tema de Margot el que le preocupaba, había algo más, mucho más importante y preocupante.

– Tuve un sueño – habló Ligeia al fin y su cuerpo se tenso, Rose sabia que en ese momento estaba mintiendo. – ¿Qué pasaría si encontramos la piedra?- preguntó con aparente tranquilidad. – ¿Qué harías con ella además de darme mi cuerpo? - preguntó.

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y luego frunció el seño ligeramente, parecía divertida.

– ¿Piensas que reviviría a otra de mis amantes? … ¿De verdad Li?– le preguntó con burla. Ligeia le dio un codazo cariñoso.

– No tienes otras amantes. Y me refiero a tu abuelo. ¿Lo revivirías también? – Soltó la pregunta sin más y se quedo expectante, observando los ojos oscuros de Ruby.

Sus ojos centellaron y eso fue todo, solo eso bastó para que Ligeia y Rose lo entendieran. Luego, como si nada Ruby sonrió.

– Estas loca, claro que no lo haría. ¿Por que lo haría? Para decirle, he abuelo encontré las tres cosas que tanto anhelabas, resulta que si las juntas tu puedes….

–No seas así. – dijo Ligeia en forma de reproche. - Tu familia a sufrido mucho por tu apellido… y tu Ruby. – le acaricio la mejilla con cariño.

Rose no entendía porque pero sentía pena y un dolor indescriptible en ese momento. Tenia ganas de llorar pero se estaba conteniendo.

Todo era confuso pero sabia que aquello era importante, sabia que esa podía ser una de las llaves para descubrir que es lo que ocurría. Quiso intervenir, preguntar más cosas, saber quien era aquel abuelo pero con impotencia entendió que solo era una expectante.

– Tanto tiempo, obligándote a que no hagas magia. Amor claro que entendería que quisieras vengarte...

– Basta. – dijo Ruby y se paro rápidamente, ofuscada. – no se que te ha metido Weasley en la cabeza, pero yo no soy así. – dijo con rabia. Ligeia se paró con paciencia y la abrazó por la espalda.

– Solo fue un sueño. Un sueño estúpido, ni si quiera debí de mencionarlo – dijo pero Rose lo sentía, el dolor y el nudo en su pecho. Aquella actitud en Ruby, por más minúscula que fue, había marcado algo. Algo que cambió las cosas entre ellas.

Rose salió del recuerdo como si hubiese salido de unas profundas aguas heladas, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y su respiración estaba entre cortada. Abrió los ojos con desaliento y con horror se dio cuenta que había parado en otro recuerdo. Este fue fugaz pero le heló la sangre. La impresión de haber besado a una mujer se opacó por completo al ver este.

Seguía en el bosque, lo sabia porque lo primero que observó fueron sus pies descalzos sobre la tierra y sus piernas desnudas. Luego como si fuera en cámara lenta, observó sus manos, llenas de sangre, levantó la cabeza y vio con desconcierto que al frente suyo había un cuerpo, un animal cuadrúpedo, que en el pasado había sido blanco pero ahora estaba envuelto en sangre y con el lomo tan destrozado, que hubiese sido una sorpresa verlo con vida.

En ese momento, ella lo supo. Aquella escena, aquel recuerda en especifico era el del bosque prohibido y ese animal, era nada más que el animago al que quizás ella había matado.

Salió del recuerdo con el estomago revuelto, tenia nauseas y asco de si misma. Se sentía sucia por dentro y por fuera. Fue inevitable no observar sus manos nuevamente, ahora completamente pulcras. En una de ellas aun tenia la foto de la familia de Emma, la observó por unos segundos y como si quemara, la lanzó. Sintió un extraño vacío en el estomago. ¿Y si la había matado y si por propio instinto había asesinado a la hermana de Emma?

– ¿Rose que pasó?- preguntó Scorpius sacándola de las penumbras, Rose salió de su ensoñación y al verlo a los ojos, simplemente no pudo.

Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez y salió corriendo de allí sin importarle los gritos de Scorpius y posteriormente los gritos de su primo Albus en el pasillo, no le importó absolutamente nada, solo quiso escapar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, tenia el pecho agitado y las manos frías y temblorosas. Estaba sentada en uno de los grandes vitrales de la lechucería. Con los pies hacia fuera, observando todo el basto paisaje del bosque prohibido. Recordó vagamente que en algún punto de su vida le había temido a las alturas pero esa Rose era tan lejana en ese momento, que ahora le parecía irracional temerle a algo que le hacia sentirse libre.

Tomo aire, el aire gélido de otoño se adentró a sus pulmones, dándole más fuerzas. Estaban a mediados de Octubre y ya comenzaba a sentirse con fuerza los vientos helados del norte, entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Los dos primeros recuerdos que había tenido, habían sido del año pasado. Reprimió un grito de frustración con las manos, ¿Cómo era posible que una situación pudiera cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Luego como una marea nauseabunda, el recuerdo del cuerpo regreso a su memoria, nublando todo de nuevo. Había matado a alguien y algo en su interior le decía que no era cualquier animago, algo en su corazón le decía que era Margot. Las lagrimas de amargura comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó, _¿por qué había hecho tal cosa?_

– ¿Rose? – preguntó una voz dolorosamente familiar desde las escaleras.

Rose se secó las lagrimas con rapidez y giró ligeramente para ver quien bajaba. Lysander Scamander la observaba con detenimiento. Por unos segundos hizo contacto con sus ojos azules y pudo ver en ellos autentica preocupación.

– Scamander. - Dijo ella con frialdad. No tenia animo ni fuerzas para fingir una sonrisa, así que solo se limito a regresar la mirada al paisaje que tenia frente suyo.

– Se que las cosas entre nosotros no han estado bien últimamente pero quería que sepas…

– Alto. – gruñó Rose mientras se paraba en un peldaño más arriba de donde el estaba. Ahora tenia al rubio a su misma altura. – no estoy para recordar lo que paso Lysander, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora como para recordar que me engañaste. – dijo aun más molesta.

Con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado por completo cual había sido la razón de ir a casa unos días. Habia usado como escusa la separación de sus padres pero la verdad es que había querido estar lo más lejos posibles de Lysander y Gelica Gencel. Verlos recostados en la cama del joven Gryffindor había sido tan abrumador, tan dolorosamente nauseabundo que había preferido huir.

Ahora que lo tenia enfrente, todos esos sentimientos habían regresado tan rápido que si no hubiese tenido tanta rabia, ella estaba segura que se hubiese desplomado en ese instante.

El rubio tragó saliva.

– Quería disculparme. – dijo al fin. Rose lo miró por unos segundos con perplejidad.

Scamander era de las personas que no se disculpaba, era más orgulloso que cualquier Gryffindor y todos llegaban a la conclusión de que tal vez el sombrero seleccionador se había confundido de casa. Para Rose eso era más que cierto.

– Fui un cretino, debí de apoyarte, estabas pasando por la separación de tus padres, yo…

– Debiste estar allí. – dijo con frialdad Rose. – y debiste de ir a visitarme cuando estaba en la enfermería pero no lo hiciste porque a pesa de estas disculpas estupidas, sigues siendo el mismo chico egoísta de siempre Scamander. Deberías irte a otra casa, no perteneces a Gryffindor.

Lysander la miró anonadado y sin saber que decir. Rose nunca le había dicho algo tan hiriente. Asintió con la cabeza.

– Esta bien, me merecía eso. – dijo sin rendirse. Rose gruño con rabia. – Pero tienes que saber que no fui porque tu hermano me lo prohibió. – habló. Rose levantó la cabeza y por unos segundos volvió a ver los ojos azules del rubio.

– ¿Por qué deberia de creerte? - preguntó. El sonrió

– Porque eres su hermana y supongo que le contaste…. – la rabia volvió a las mejillas de Rose y estas se pusieron rojas.

– ¡Yo no le conté! – chilló. - Todo el mundo se entero cuando vio saliendo a la rubia de tu habitación. Ni si quiera tuviste el pudor de ocultarla, ni si quiera...- su voz se entre corto y prefirió mantenerse callada.

– Si, bueno…

Rose gruño llena de rabia y frustración. Dio media vuelta y salió de allí sin decir nada. Scamander siempre seria el mismo. El muchacho gritó su nombre una vez más, pero Rose ni si quiera volteo la cabeza.

 _Estúpida lechucería_ , pensó. De todos aquellos lugares a los que podía huir, su subconsciente había elegido el preferido de Scamander.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Espero que les agrade el capÍtulo y disculpen la demora, estuve algo ocupada estos dias.


	8. La lechucería

Capitulo 8

La lechucería

Albus observa a su prima huir, grita su nombre pero la pelirroja ni si quiera voltea. El sabe que esta confundida, molesta y sofocada por toda la familia pero no puede evitar tener la necesidad de protegerla. Siente que ha fallado, nada de eso le hubiera ocurrido si el hubiese estado atento, a su lado, en cambio dio media vuelta y dejo de verla mientras ella pasaba por un momento difícil. El engaño de Scamander, la separación de sus padres, todo fue mucho para ella y él no estuvo allí.

Cuando Scorpius sale corriendo, Albus tiene que ir tras él.

– No vayas tras ella. – dice y Scorpius para en seco. – creo que necesita tiempo. – prosigue, sin esperar que el rubio responda. Scorpius solo asiente con la cabeza y sale en dirección contraria, sin animo de hablar con el gryffindor.

Albus no le culpa. Aun recuerda cuando su hermano mayor atormentó a Scorpius en uno de los baños.

Lo hago por tu bien. – dijo James. Y Albus acepto eso, sin protestar. Se dijo a si mismo que era su hermano mayor, que tenia el deber de cuidarle. Pero ahora Albus esta consiente de que Scorpius no es Draco y que lo que hizo James fue injusto e innecesario.

No se puede dar vuelta atrás piensa, sofocando los recuerdos dolorosos. Tiene otras cosas que hacer. Sale con dirección opuesta a la que tomo Scorpius. Camina lento, sabe que tiene que ir a la lechucería pero no tiene muchas ganas de salir del castillo todavía. Sigue vagando por los pasillos, ni si quiera tiene ganas de comer en ese momento. Cuando sale y comienza a subir las gradas resbaladizas de la lechuceria, algo lo para en seco.

– Rose. – grita Scamander

Y a pesar de que Albus tiene unas ganas incontenibles de darle un golpe, se contiene y se esconde. Hacer eso solo ahuyentaría más a Rose. Después de que Rose desaparece, Albus camina nuevamente y se encuentra con Scamander dos peldaños arriba de el. El muchacho rubio lo mira con superioridad.

– Solo trato de hacer las pases. – dice impasible mientras Albus lo mira con frialdad.

– ¿Ahora quieres hacer las cosas bien? - pregunta con frialdad.

– Mira. Creí que era ella. Hablamos de este juego unos días antes. Ella se convertiría en alguien más, alguien que…

El autocontrol de Albus no es suficiente y a pesar de que Scamander esta dos escaleras arriba, se las ingenia para atiborrarle un golpe en la cara.

Eres peor de lo que pensaba. – le dice con asco y lo deja sangrando allí.

Albus ni si quiera quiere pensar en la posibilidad de esos juegos sexuales. En su cabeza, su prima sigue siendo la misma niña de antes. Molesto y aun con ganas de golpear a ese bastardo, busca la lechuza de su hermano. La pequeña Nima esta en la parte alta. Esperando con una pequeña nota atada a la pata.

 _El periódico saldrá hoy._

Albus sonríe, por lo menos su prima ya no tendrá que molestarse por que todos piensen que es una mujer lobo.

…

Uno de los lugares favoritos de Lily Potter es definitivamente la biblioteca, esa enorme y majestuosa estancia ha sido su hogar por cuatro años y sabe muy bien que ese año no seria la excepción. Sin poder evitarlo aspira con fuerza, el aroma a libros viejos le embarga los pulmones y eso le hace sonreír. No importaba cuan preocupada este, sabe que mientras este allí, los problemas se reducirían al mínimo.

Camina por los pasillos llenos de libros, las mesas están vacías a su alrededor. Después de todo, es temprano y sábado, solo hay una ocupada al fondo, Lily ve al muchacho de cabellera castaña clara y despeina, enfrascado en la lectura de un viejo libro. Ella sonríe, no es necesario que levante la cabeza para saber quien es. Imagina su rostro, esas facciones marcadas pero a la vez estilizadas, esas cejas pobladas y esos ojos marrones y sobre todo esa ligera sonrisa que siempre tiene marcada en los labios, aun que no la quiera allí.

– ¿Por qué lees desde tan temprano? - le pregunta al gryffindor.

Oliver levanto la cabeza, esta vez su rostro estaba demacrado, con grandes ojeras y los labios pálidos. La sonrisa que siempre esta en su rostro ahora esta desfigurada como una mueca de pesar.

– ¡Por Merlín! Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? Pregunta la pelirroja mientras se sienta a su costado.

– Ayer no dormí, tenia que leer aritmansia, adelantarme unos cuantos temas para que pueda estudiar para los siguientes…

– Oliver…

– Lily, vamos a tener los TIMOS este año, si no apruebo con sobresaliente todo seré la deshonra de mi familia, mamá me dijo que…

– Oliver. – insiste la muchacha mientras le apretaba la mano con cariño.

El muchacho se quedo en silencio al sentir el contacto. La mira con algo de vergüenza e incomodidad. A pesar de que son amigos desde que tienen básicamente uso de razón, el joven siempre a sido reacio a su contacto.

– Aun faltan más de 7 meses para los exámenes. – dice ella, obviando que el muchacho se vea incomodo por tocarle la mano.

En ese momento todo rastro de incomodidad desaparece de su rostro y una mueca aparece en ella, como si la pelirroja hubiese dicho una barbaridad.

– Diciembre no cuenta y ya estamos a mediados de octubre. – dice exaltado, mientras quita la mano con rapidez.

– Los exámenes son en julio. Ni si quiera hemos acabado este año Oli. – responde con tranquilidad .

Ver a su amigo así la preocupa. Ella sabe por anécdotas de su familia que sus dos padres sufrieron con los TIMOS, su papá lo cuenta con gracia como si no fuera gran cosa pero ahora entiende que en su familia si es un tema complicado.

– Claro, lo dice el primer puesto del año. Para ti no debe de ser difícil después de todo tienes a los mejores tutores… – dice con molestia mientras levanta las manos alterado.

– Oliver Longbotton Abbott. – le corta Lily con superioridad. El muchacho le contiene la mirada lo mas que puede, sin mucha convicción. – Voy a ayudarte. – dice al fin y sonríe con amabilidad. – Y Aprobaras con sobresaliente hasta Posiciones.

Oliver la mira con incredulidad, como si estuviera diciendo una broma cruel.

– ¿No me crees? pregunta ella y continua mas animada – hare que Scamander nos enseñe a los dos. Ya veras que con el…

– Con esa rata no me vincules. – dice Oliver con más frialdad de lo normal. Lily lo mira sorprendida. La actitud de Oliver la descuadra. – Lily ni si quiera se como lo aguantas después de lo que le hizo a tu prima.

Una punzada de celos en el pecho hace que la muchacha se ruborice. No debería de hacerlo después de todo siempre ha sabido que Oliver muere de amor por su prima pero no puede contener esa sensación creciente dentro de su pecho.

– Lo necesito para aprender pociones. – susurra con frialdad.

Solo ella sabe por qué aun sigue yendo a su tutorías, se siente sucia por ese sentimiento pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Su amigo niega con la cabeza rotundamente y ella sabe que esa no es una batalla que pueda ganar. Oliver lo odia y en cierto modo ella no puede culparlo.

– El no lo vale. – es su única respuesta. Lily permanece en silencio.

– Tienes razón. – dice sin mas, no quiere pelear con el. - Dejare de ir a sus tutorías solo si prometes que estudiaremos juntos. – su amigo asiente con la cabeza enérgicamente.

– Deberíamos de decirle a Hugo. – dice Oliver y Lily ríe con ganas.

– Créeme, el recién comenzara a estudiar cuando falte un mes. Además ahora tiene algunas cosas que resolver. – Oliver frunce el seño.

– Rosie. – dice casi con dolor y Lily no hace mas que asentir.

– Hace unos días mi hermano y Hugo mandaron los resultados de Rose al periódico _Pitonisa_. Pero aun no reciben respuesta alguna.

– Espera, pero tu hermano trabaja allí. – Lily asiente y se encoge de hombros.

Lo se, por eso es tan raro. Y ahora con lo de Emma y Greak, supongo que la noticia de Rose ha pasado a un segundo plano y James no quiere admitirlo.

Tal vez es mejor Lily… tal vez Rose necesita solo un respiro.

No le van a dar un respiro si siguen pensando que es una mujer loba. Ella, ella no es tan fuerte.

Por favor Lily. – dice con severidad. – ambos sabemos que si lo es.

…

Rose está sentada en la hierva, justo donde la encontró Scorpius. Ya no hay rastro de sangre ni nada que pueda vincularla a ese lugar. Sin embargo, siente las palpitaciones apresuradas de su corazón, esta aterrada pero tiene que vencer el miedo. Lo sabe, ha hecho cosas horribles, su lista es muy grande pero no se puede dar el lujo de incluir la cobardía también.

Los recuerdos de sus manos ensangrentadas comienzan a fastidiarla nuevamente, pero han pasado horas y a comenzado a asimilar que lo ha hecho y que nada va a cambiarlo. Se hecha en la hierba, viendo el cielo gris. Toma aire, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, sabe que tiene que hablar con Scorpius y contarle todo. Le duele el corazón saber que tal vez después de lo que diga, Scorpius ya no la vera de la misma manera pero aun así sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Con su varita nueva hace un mensaje de fuego rápido en el aire que desaparece a penas lo termina de escribir.

Cierra los ojos con nerviosismo, esperando. Pasan los minutos y por un instante sus palpitaciones se calman y el miedo se apacigua, sabe que Ruby la puede estar observando pero por alguna extraña razón ya no le importa.

– Rose. – dice una voz conocida. La muchacha abre los ojos y ve a Scorpius como si lo viera por primera vez. Sus ojos casi platinados la observaban desde arriba, su cabellera rubio es casi blanco con la luz gris del día. Es guapo, de una manera que Lysander jamás lo será. – Me llamaste de manera muy peculiar. Estaba almorzando. – dice con una mirada picara aun que Rose nota que hay preocupación en sus ojos.

Los ojos de Rose se abren como platos, no solo por la sorpresa de haberle mandado el mensaje de fuego al Gran Comedor, con todos allí presentes, sino porque también cae en la cuenta de que esta allí desde hace mas de mas de 4 horas.

– Lo siento. – dice ligeramente ruborizada. El se encoge de hombros y se sienta a su costado. La muchacha se incorpora para mirarlo mejor.

– No hay problema. – dice aun que algo en su rostro demuestra ligera incomodidad o tal vez curiosidad. Rose no lo sabe aun, ha caído en la cuenta que no conoce muy bien a Scorpius. Es irónico porque en esos momentos es en la única persona en la que confía.

– Debes de pensar que estoy loca. – dice ella. El rie y niega con la cabeza.

– No, supuse que escapaste por lo que viste. Tal vez fue horrible y solo necesitabas tiempo para procesarlo.

Ella se encoge de hombros y asiente. Sabe que tiene que decirlo pero no sabe por donde comenzar. Su cabeza en ese momento le da vueltas, tal vez llamarlo fue una mala idea. Scorpius la ve con detenimiento y a diferencia de ella, él si la conoce bien.

– Antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, creo que tienes que comer. – dice mientras le lanza un durazno.

Rose no puede recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que comió algo. Y para su sorpresa se da cuenta que esta hambrienta. Devora el durazno en muy poco tiempo. Y cuando ya solo queda la pepa, le sonríe a Scorpius en forma de agradecimiento, el muchacho le devuelve la sonrisa, algo aliviado porque al fin la a visto comer.

– Gracias – dice y ahora Rose siente fuerza de nuevo.

Inicia sin preámbulos. Le cuenta con sumo detalle todo lo que ha visto y lo que entendido. Emma tiene hermana llamada Margot, Ruby tenia un amorío con Ligeia…. Ni si quiera para cuando tiene que contarle que es posible que haya matado a Margot. Se lo dice todo y Scorpios no dice nada hasta el final. La mira con seriedad pero cuando ella termina su mirada se suaviza.

– Bueno, ahora comprendo porque escapaste. – dice con una ligera sonrisa. Rose no puede sonreír. Esta preocupada y ansiosa, quiere saber lo que el piensa. Scorpius toma aire con fuerza y Rose piensa lo peor.

– Aceptaría que me odies, creo que hasta yo me odio…

– Hey. – dice Scorpius mientras levanta las manos. ¿Por qué te adelantas? - pregunta pero no espera a que ella responda - Se lo que piensas pero te estas adelantando a los hechos. Lo que has visto es un animal blanco. No sabes si realmente fue ella y si fuera ella no fue tu culpa.

– La mate. – dice la pelirroja, se resquebraja y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas que amenazan por salir.

Sin previo aviso, Scorpius le toma la mano y la aprieta. Rose siente su calidez reconfortante y no aleja de el. Es mas, siente que en ese momento necesitaría más de el.

– No fue tu culpa. – Repite. _Sigue diciendo eso, tal vez en un momento comience a creerlo._ Piensa Rose pero no lo dice, solo mira a Scorpius. - Fue defensa propia. – concluye el. La muchacha ya no puede aguantar las lagrimas.

– Ella me ayudo a escapar y yo…

– No lo sabes Rose. – le corta con firmeza pero su voz es suave.- Mira se que lo que has debido de ver es horrible y aterrador, pero no sabes si era ella. No te tortures con esos pensamientos. En animagos no siempre conserva el color del cabello. Tal vez era otro mago. No lo sabemos pero no podemos hacer conjeturas al respecto.

Rose se queda por un momento pensando, aquella frase hace que las esperanzas vuelvan a ella. Agradece sus palabras y siente que un poco de esperanzas se albergan en su interior pero también sabe que sea o no sea ella, ha matado a alguien y eso pesa.

– Hay algo mas que puedo sacar de lo que me has dicho. – pienso que va a hablar del romance con Ruby pero lo pasa por alto. – eres una animaga. – dice al fin. Rose comienza a sacar hierba del piso. Poniendo toda su frustración y dolor en cada arrancada. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

– También llegue a esa conclusión.

– Entonces – dice Scorpius mientras se hecha en la hierba despreocupadamente. - Tenemos que hacer que te conviertas

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy cambiando un poco la forma de escribir. No me odien por eso, es solo que me gusta mas de esta manera y he tenido toda la semana problemas para adaptarme a la anterior. Por cierto, quiero contestar sus mensajes pero mi conocimiento de esta pagina es casi nula, alguien me podria explicar como se hace?

Ojala les guste!


	9. La verdad de Lysander

Capitulo 9

La verdad de Lysander

Cuando Lily sale de la biblioteca todo vuelve a la normalidad. El peso de sus acciones llega a sus hombros nuevamente haciendo que hasta le sea difícil respirar. Odia mentirle a Oliver, decirle que ya no tendrá clases con Lysander a pesar de que ella sabe que no es así. Se siente una traidora al llegar a esa conclusión, sabe que existirán consecuencias horrendas al respecto pero aun así no dejara a Lysander. Esta enamorada de Lysander Scamander y aun que no puede tenerlo, tampoco quiere alejarse de el.

Sus pies la llevan por los pasillos, como si fuera alguien errante. Llega sin darse cuenta al ala norte del castillo, donde los salones están vacíos. Conoce bien ese lugar, siempre ha ido allí para estudiar con el rubio. Entra despreocupadamente a una de las estancias. Scamander aun va llegar en unas cuantas horas para sus clases habituales, sin embargo se da con la sorpresa de que el esta allí. Sentado en una de las mesas, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Parece preocupado. Levanta la mirada rápidamente al oír los pasos de Lily.

Solo puede ver sus ojos azules y no puede evitar verlo intranquila, algo esta mal. Esta a punto de decir algo pero el frunce el seño con desprecio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que la tutoría era en unas horas. – dice con hostilidad. Lily suspira mientras deja sus cosas en uno de los pupitres y se sienta frente a el.

– Hago la misma pregunta. – habla con tranquilidad. Conoce al muchacho, sabe que su hostilidad y desprecio solo es muestra de su preocupación y tristeza. El levanta la cabeza y en ese momento Lily entiende porque esta tan molesto. - Tu nariz. – dice ansiosa, observando con preocupación que esta rota y que aun hay sangre fresca alrededor de ella. Lysander frunce el seño.

– Gracias a tu hermano. – indica. Lily lo ve contrariada pero no dice nada. – hoy te voy a enseñar algo nuevo Potter.- continua él. – Como arreglar narices.

– Se como hacerlo. – responde mientras saca la varita. – pero no lo haré hasta que me digas por qué te hizo eso. –lo dice con cautela. Sabe que de todas maneras va a arreglarle la nariz pero aun así la curiosidad la mata. Su hermano no es de la clase de persona que golpea a otras. El muchacho se encoge de hombros.

– Metí la pata. – dice mientras se limpia la sangre con la manga de su jersey. - Le dije que…

Ni si quiera puede decirlo. Lily se da cuenta que esta avergonzado. Se acerca a el, se sienta a su costado y pasa el brazo por sus hombros despreocupadamente. Eso reconforta al muchacho y le da valor para hablar.

– Me encontré con Rose y me dijo cosas…cosas que quizás merecía pero me cabrearon. Estaba tan enojado y luego tu hermano vino y solo quería herir a alguien. Solo…

– ¿Qué le dijiste?- insiste la pelirroja con severidad y comienza a palidecer.

– La verdad.

– ¡¿Qué?!- pregunta ella con los ojos abiertos como platos - Estas loco. Habrá creído que estas demente. – continua algo exaltada.

Aun recuerda el día del incidente. Lysander fue tras Rose pero Hugo y Albus se encargaron de detenerlo, entonces fue por Lily.

Aun que Rose había sido su novia por unos meses, Lily había sido su estudiante por dos años ya, así que sabia que detrás de esa coraza no existía una mala persona, ella lo conocía y solo por eso no trató de golpearlo cuando él la encontró. Escuchó paciente su disparatada historia.

– Pensé que era Rose, habíamos hablado un par de días antes de que queríamos hacer un juego de roles. Cuando apareció en mi cuarto Gelica Gencel, pensé que Rose había preparado una pasión multiusos. Creí que como siempre había llevado nuestros juegos a otro nivel.

La historia era increíble y una locura pero Lily le creyó. Tal vez porque se negaba a pensar de que el chico del que ella estaba enamorada en secreto era realmente un traidor. El era el chico que le había ayudado desde pequeña a comprender los cursos difíciles, el era el brujo al que ella tenia que agradecer por lo que era ahora. El no podía ser malo, el no podía hacerle eso a su prima.

Después de eso ambos fueron a confrontar a Gelica, ella con la capa invisible de su hermano. Se oculto para saber la verdad y la historia de Lysander por mas disparatada que fuese, era cierta. La muchacha rubia al principio se vio tan confundida que cuando comprendió todo no pudo crear una buena mentira. Tan solo se limito a despreciarlo. _Jamás estaría con un lunático, ni por hacerle daño a la roja._

Así que llegaron a la conclusión de que alguien les había tendido una trampa. Lo primero que hizo Lysander fue ir y explicarle a Rose, decirle que todo era un malentendido pero cuando fue, ya era demasiado tarde, la muchacha se había ido esa misma noche a la madriguera.

– ¿Lily? - pregunta Lysander, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La muchacha lo observa en silencio. Tiene pena, el rubio ha pasado de ser uno de los mas queridos en Gryffindor por ser uno de los mejores guardametas de Quidich a ser uno de los mas odiados.

– Supongo que no te creyó. – dice con algo de tristeza.

El niega con la cabeza y a la muchacha se le parte el corazón. Sabe que su amigo a pasado por mucho así que comprende que tiene que hacer algo por él.

Después de que Rose le contara todo a Scorpius fue como si se le quitara un gran peso de encima. Scorpius lo notó al instante y no le molestó en lo absoluto ver su sonrisa.

La muchacha estaba radiante y tan animada en ese momento que se había dedicado a escribir con sumo detalle todo lo que había recordado. Recostada sobre la hierba, Scorpius no podía creer que la pelirroja hubiese pasado por tanto y aun así se no se viera resquebrajada. Sabia que su decisión de no juzgarla en ese momento le cobraría factura en un futuro pero que demonios, la chica había pasado por mucho como para que también él la juzgara.

La mira con detenimiento y no puede creer que este allí sentado con ella tan tranquila. Todo el día, desde que ella escapó, se estuvo preguntando si lo que el estaba haciendo era correcto, si no tenia que decirle a alguien mas sobre lo que estaba pasando. _Tal vez es mucho para ti Scorpius. Tal vez necesitas ayuda._ Se dijo a si mismo.

Pero ahora mientras más la mira se daba cuenta de que es egoísta. Por que no quiere compartir su secreto con nadie mas, simplemente quiere que eso sea algo de los dos y de nadie más.

 _Lo siento Margot, nuevamente te he mentido._

– ¿De verdad no dirás nada sobre mi beso con Ruby? – pregunta ella despreocupadamente mientras sigue escribiendo. Scorpius regresa a la realidad y la observa nuevamente. Ella parece despreocupada pero algo en él le dice que no es así.

– Si te gustan las chicas, no puedo decir nada al respecto. – dice Scorpius con una sonrisa picara. Sin dejar de ver su cuadernillo Rose frunce el seño. Ese gesto hace que Scorpius sonría aun más. _Esto va ser divertido_.

¿Me estas diciendo esto en serio? - pregunta ligeramente malhumorada. Y Scorpius solo sonríe, quiere molestarla.

Se da cuenta que Rose ha cambiado mucho con él, su actitud es más abierta ahora. Tal vez porque están fuera del castillo y eso le da un respira a la pelirroja o quizás porque de verdad ya puede considerarlo como un amigo. Eso idea lo alegra más.

– ¿Tendría que importarme? – pregunta aun con la sonrisa en la boca. Rose levanta la mirada del cuaderno y bufa sin poder evitarlo.

– No. – dice más orgullosa que nunca y Scorpius no puede evitar reír.

La muchacha sin embargo parece ofuscada y esta hasta algo ruborizada. Entonces Scorpius se da cuenta que es momento de dar un paso atrás, no quiere enojarla de verdad.

– Entiendo que era Ligeria , no tu. – dice con tranquilidad. – además, no me gustaría que te gusten solo las chicas.

El ultimo comentario se le ha salido casi sin querer pero no se arrepiente de ello. Rose no puede evitar ruborizarse, mira su cuadernillo nuevamente y comienza a escribir. Su corta cabellera ondulada le cubre la sonrisa que esta en sus labios pero Scorpius la percibe y a si como ella, él también sonríe.

El muchacho no puede evitar verla. ¿En que momento Rose Weasley se ha convertido en alguien tan importante para él? No necesita responderse esa pregunta. Pasó justo donde están sentados ahora, justo allí. Aprendió a verla.

Sin poder evitarlo levanta la cabeza y observa el bosque. Su cuerpo se tensa en un segundo al percatarse de que alguien los observa. Hay un búho negro perchado en una de las ramas de los pinos que colindan con el bosque prohibido.

– Rose. – habla cauteloso. La muchacha levanta la cabeza y le sonríe ligeramente. - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? - pregunta, tratando de parecer lo más normal que puede. Solo quiere sacarla de allí pero no puede asustarla, no puede decirle la verdad ahora. La pelirroja ya ha pasado por mucho como para que esto se le sume al día.

Mira el cielo y siente la brisa que arremolina sus cabellos, ignorando completamente el peligro que esta acechando detrás de ella.

– ¿Esto es una cita Scorpius Malfoy? – pregunta. Y a pesar de la tensión que esta sintiendo en ese momento, Scorpius no puede evitar una ligera sonrisa. Le tiende una mano para que la chica se pare.

– Así es Rose Weasley – habla mientras la muchacha toma su mano.

El viento sopla fuerte y el sol ha dejado de verse ya. Aun que aun no esta oscuro, Scorpius comienza a ponerse nervioso. Gira sin poder evitarlo, el búho sigue allí, observándoles imponente, no hay duda que no es un búho normal, es Ruby.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Rose cuando llegan al puente reconstruido e intenta voltear.

Quizás ya están muy lejos como para que ella pueda divisar a Ruby, sin embargo Scorpius actúa sin pensarlo y le toma el rostro con ambas manos. Nunca a tenido un contacto tan cercano con ella, siente como si sus manos ardieran sobre la piel de Rose. La muchacha lo ve expectante.

– No quiero que te asustes. – le susurra, tan cerca de ella que siente su respiración entrecortada. Ella asiente con los ojos solo una vez.

– Ruby esta allí. – habla y antes de que pueda decir nada más, la chica se aleja de el y mira en dirección al bosque, el búho ya ha desaparecido.

Frunce el seño pero no cuestiona a Scorpius. Tan solo lo mira unos segundos, el miedo se refleja en sus ojos y sin decir nada más, se hecha a correr a través del puente. A penas entra por las grandes puertas del castillo, la muchacha se apoya en una de las paredes de piedra y comienza a respirar entre cortadamente. Scorpius se pone justo delante de ella, tan cerca que puede sentirla.

– Cierra los ojos y respira. – le susurra al oído mientras le agarra ligeramente las manos. Esta pasando nuevamente por un ataque de ansiedad, algo que el conoce muy bien. Rose obedece y comienza a hacerlo con dificultad.

Scorpius quiere tomarle del rostro otra vez y sentir aquella sensación tan cálida. Esta a punto de hacerlo, pero algo le llama la atención, observa por el rabillo del ojo una mancha naranja. Lily Potter los esta observando desde las escaleras.

Lily ha buscado a su prima por todos lados, ni si quiera ha aparecido en el almuerzo y eso le comienza a preocupar. Entiende que puede ser por la llegada de Pitonisa, tal vez ha sido mucho para ella leer el periódico. _Profeta miente de nuevo, se aclaran partes del caso de Rose Weasley_ , dice el titular. Su hermano le pide que se calme, que Rose solo necesita espacio pero esta impaciente por encontrarla.

A las 4 de la tarde su impaciencia ya es tan insoportable que vuelve a salir en su búsqueda. No tiene que caminar mucho para encontrarla. Al bajar las escalares para una de las puertas del castillo, ella la observa, nada menos que con Scorpius Malfoy. La rabia comienza a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. _Tan rápido Rose_. Piensa con furia contenida y a paso firme se acerca hasta ellos.

Esta a punto de gritarle pero se da cuenta del estado de su prima y la rabia se convierte en preocupación. Esta pálida y es como si le costara respirar. Scorpius le susurra cosas al oído y lo primero que piensa Lily es que él le esta haciendo daño.

– Aléjate de mi prima – gruñe amenazante. Scorpius la ve con frialdad.

– No me esta haciendo nada. – dice Rose más tranquila. – me esta ayudando. – prosigue.

Pero Lily siempre a sido desconfiada con los Slytherin y a pesar de que Scorpius a salvado una vez a su prima, sigue siendo después de todo un Malfoy. Lo mira con el seño fruncido.

– Creo que desde aquí me encargo yo. – habla imperiosa. El muchacho mira una vez más a Rose.

– Lo dejamos para otro día. – dice con una sonrisa triste y roza su mano con cautela. Rose no parece con fuerzas como para replicar y solo asiente con la cabeza y le aprieta ligeramente la mano en forma de disculpa.

– ¿Qué pasa Lily?. – pregunta cansada, mientras ve al muchacho alejarse por las escaleras.

La pelirroja mira a su prima con preocupación. Se muerde el labio, quiere hablarle sobre Lysander pero sabe que ese no es el momento. Tal vez nunca va ser el momento indicado.

– ¿Estas así por lo del periódico? - Pregunta ella. Esta vez Rose la mira confundida.

– ¿Qué periódico? Pregunta. Lily lo saca de su bolsillo y deja que Rose lo lea. La pelirroja toma aire con fuerza.

– Vaya, por lo menos ya no me tendré que preocupar por este tema – dice mientras comienza a caminar.

Lily asiente, nerviosa. De verdad se lo va decir, de verdad va a ayudar a que Lysander y Rose se reconcilien. Antes de ni quiera meditarlo (porque si lo haría no se lo diría) vuelve a hablar.

– Parece que vas a volver a tu vida normal.

Rose ríe amargamente por dentro. _Jamás regresare a mi vida normal._ Piensa pero solo se limite a asentir.

– Tal vez, también sea tiempo de aclarar las cosas con…

– Ni si quiera digas su nombre. – habla con tanta frialdad que hasta ella se sorprende.

Su día ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones y no quiere empeorarlo aun más rememorando a Lysander. Sus recuerdos sobre él fueron opacados por el miedo y la preocupación pero ahora que han resurgido duelen tanto como el día de la traición.

– Rosie, deja que te explique el. Por favor. – suplica la joven.

Le entrega un papel. La pelirroja lo ve con mala gana. _12 am, sala común_. Pone los ojos en blanco. Ni si quiera quiere pensar en él, tiene más problemas, no quiere sumarlo a su drama personal. Simplemente no quiere, pero allí esta su prima, implorando por un traidor. Ella debería de estar de su lado, no del lado del que le rompió el corazón.

– Dile que no iré. – habla con frialdad.

Su prima la mira dolida y eso no hace más que enfurecerla. ¿Desde cuando Lily se ha vuelto una activista por la causa _Salvemos a Lysander_?

– ¿Por qué eres así? – pregunta con mala gana Lily.

Rose para y observa a su prima. La muchacha parece arrepentirse por sus palabras pero aun así Rose arremete. Esta harta de que siempre prefiera al rubio.

– ¿Tal vez desde que casi me matan? – pregunta con rabia contenida- Lily tengo otras cosas en las que pensar, mucho mas importantes que un simple traidor.

La muchacha se queda fría, ni si quiera puede hablar. Nunca ha visto a su prima de esa manera. Y Rose se da cuenta que ella tampoco se ha visto de esa manera, tan a la defensiva. Una punzada de dolor en el pecho le recuerda que ella es su prima, su familia, su sangre. Pero el recuerdo de Ruby hace que no se disculpe. Comprende que es mejor así. Mientras más alejados de ella estén, menos problemas tendrán.

Sin decir nada se aleja de ella, camina rápidamente hacia el comedor pero con tristeza se da cuenta que esta vacío. Aun faltan dos horas para la cena pero ella esta tan hambrienta que decide ir a la cocina

Al bajar las escaleras ve a algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff caminando por los pasillos, aun siguen susurrando cuando la ven, pero ese es el menor de sus problemas hoy. Llega hasta uno de los pasillos con un gran cuadro de un frutero. Le hace cosquillas a la pera y este se abre para que ella pueda entrar a la cocina.

Los elfos domésticos están trabajando ajetreados, haciendo el banquete de la cena. Rose camina hacia ellos y todos comienzan a saludarle amablemente. La muchacha recuerda con alegría que ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el pasado. Se sentaba horas frente a la chimenea, al lado de Winky. La pobre elfina anciana siempre pareció triste y desolada pero al estar Rose, al preguntarle por su antigua familia la alegría volvía a esos grandes ojos vidriosos. Camina hacia la chimenea, la anciana sigue allí, sentada con un pequeño trapo rodeándole los hombros.

– ¿Winky? - le pregunta mientras se sienta en un banquito de madera a su costado. La elfina levanta la mirada y su rostro se ilumina de felicidad y alivio.

– Mi señorita. – dice mientras la abraza sin reparos. Rose recibe el abrazo con alegría. - Winky estuvo muy preocupada por usted. La fui a ver un par de veces a la enfermería. Siempre en la noche señorita.

– Gracias Winky. Ya estoy bien. – dice Rose mientras se aleja ligeramente de la elfina.

– ¿Por qué estas vistiendo otra vez harapos Winky? – pregunta la muchacha.

– Esto no es un harapo señorita, es la primera prenda que Winky recibió de usted.

Rose la mira con mas detenimiento. Es una sudadera rosa. La muchacha le sonríe. Todo el enojo contenido por el asunto de Scamander se esfuma con este gesto.

– Te voy a traer otra, para que te abrigue mejor. – habla y la elfina sonríe pero su mente ya esta vagando por sus recuerdos. Rose lo nota, su mirada ya esta ida. En ese momento, el estomago de Rose ruje y es solo ese sonido el que trae a la elfina de vuelta a la realidad.

– La señorita tiene hambre, pero que torpe es Winky. – dice.

Rose trata de decirle algo pero la elfina ya ha salido corriendo a buscar algo de comer. Regresa con una gran tasa de chocolate y un trozo de pan. Rose solo puede agradecer, muere de hambre. Puede que Winky se una elfina domestica pero para ella es casi como una abuela. Rose se queda con ella, escuchándola hablar sobre su antiguo amo, después de todo eso le hace tan feliz. Al cabo de dos hora los elfos comienzan a sacarla para que vaya a cenar.

– Vendré pronto Winky y te traeré una nueva sudadera. – le dice mientras se aleja.

Al regresar a la realidad del castillo se siente mas liviana, no sabe si es porque al fin ha comido y tiene mas energía o por que hablar con Winky simplemente la tranquiliza. Se promete a si misma ir mas seguido, después de todo la compañía de la elfina siempre es bienvenida.

Camina de vuelta al comedor y a medida que se va acercando, una sensación de ansiedad comienza a querer colarse dentro de ella. _NO_ se dice a si misma, _vas a tener que superar esto tarde o temprano_. Y mejor temprano porque ya le ha vuelto el apetito que perdió por todo lo sucedido.

Al entrar al gran comedor, se siente aliviada al no ver muchos alumnos. Se sienta en su lugar habitual y comienza a comer lo que esta en la mesa. A su costado se sienta su hermano y justo frente a ella, Albus. No ve por ningún lado a Lily pero por el momento tampoco quiere verla.

– Gracias. – les dice a ambos, siendo consiente de que últimamente los ha estado tratando muy mal. Sabe también que los tiene que mantener al margen de todo lo que le pasa, pero tampoco quiere preocuparlos con su frialdad. Ambos primos se miran sin decir nada - Se lo que hicieron con mis resultados y James y el periódico Pitonisa. Así que gracias - vuelve hablar y se mete una bocanada de comida a la boca. Tanto Hugo como Albus sonríen de oreja a oreja y ella se da cuenta que ha acertado. Sus primos han hecho todo eso para evitar que la molesten. La muchacha suspira y vuelve a hablar. – También tengo que pedirles que…

– Te vamos a dar tu espacio. – dice Albus rapidamente. – No te preocupes Ro. – habla con amabilidad y Rose asiente agradecida.

– Quiero volver a la normalidad y para eso tienen que decirme que ha estado pasando últimamente.

Los chicos comienzan a hablar sobre cosas banales, sobre como van las clases y como Oliver ha entrado en crisis por los TIMOS.

– Es muy temprano para eso. – dice Rose y ambos primos asienten con la cabeza al unísono.

– Supongo que a heredado mucho de sus padres en ese sentido. – dice tranquilamente Hugo y todos ríen. Rose Observa a Albus, ha estado muy cayado en la conversación y eso le deja una sensación extraña , moralmente es el alma de las conversaciones.

– ¿Y como van los entrenamientos de Quidditch? - pregunta y Albus suspira.

– No te encontramos un buen suplente Rose. – dice con preocupación. Es el líder del equipo, y como su padre uno de los mejores buscadores que ha visto Hogwarts en muchos años.

Rose se encoge de hombros.

– Bueno dos suplementes - aclara Hugo y Albus le lanza una mirada de severidad.

– No… ¿Quién más se salió? - pregunta con preocupación. Ganar la copa es esencial ese año. Ahora se siente algo culpable.

– Sacamos. – dice Albus y Rose pone los ojos en blanco. _Por Merlin._

– No puede ser que hayan sacado también a Scamander. Es el mejor guardián que tenemos.

– Si pero…

– Pero nada, su decisión esta parcializada. Esto no le hace bien al equipo. – habla y no es Rose la que esta diciendo eso, es la cazadora de Gryffindor. La chica que no quiere que se perjudique a su equipo por un simple pleito de ex novios.

– Si regresa, tu no regresaras y te necesitamos en el equipo también.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que no regresare? - pregunta y son sus propias palabras las que la sorprenden.

Hasta ese momento no ha caído en la cuenta de que quiere sentir nuevamente el aire y la sensación de volar sobre su escoba. Quiere regresar, su cuerpo se lo pide. Albus sonríe pero Hugo la mira suspicaz. Conoce a su hermano más que a su propia palma de la mano. Rose niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

– Eso no quiere decir que las cosas estén mejor con Scamander. – aclara y siente como los hombros de su hermano se destensan. – pero tal vez así me moleste menos. – Hugo vuelve a tensar el cuerpo.

– ¿Te ha buscado? – pregunta Albus.

– Me lo encontré hoy, quiso disculparse y esta tan desesperado que me mando también una nota. Supongo que no es solo porque se siente arrepentido. Quiere verme hoy.

– No. – dice Hugo de forma mandona y luego al darse cuenta que a metido la pata, trata de excusarse. – quiero decir, no creo que…- Rose ayuda a su hermano poniendo una de sus manos sobre la del muchacho.

– No voy a hacerlo, no quiero arreglar las cosas con él pero creo que seria bueno que lo metan de nuevo al equipo. – habla con tranquilidad y se siente orgullosa de si misma. El autocontrol que esta teniendo en ese momento es increíble.

La cena transcurre con tranquilidad hasta que al Gran Comedor entran Scorpius, Agnes Greyback y Alaric Zabini . La muchacha le agarra del brazo, mientras hablan amenamente ella saltotea como si fuera un cachorrito y mientras lo hace Scorpius le sonríe y le despeina el cabello con carillo. Rose no puede evitar sentir celos en ese momento, como los que sintió esa mañana en la puerta de la enfermería. Cuando Scorpius pasa al costado de ella ni si quiera la ve y eso hace que la muchacha se sienta peor. En ese momento un pensamiento horrible cruza por su cabeza. _Tal vez eso de salir simplemente fue una estrategia para que no se volviera loca al ver a Ruby._ La tristeza de comprender eso termina con su autocontrol.

– Tengo que irme. – dice rápidamente, sintiendo en ese momento que quiere vomitar por tanta comida. Hugo la mira contrariado y gira su mirada hasta encontrar a Scorpius.

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Albus. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

– Mentiría si digo que no muero por estar nuevamente en mi cama – dice y sonríe débilmente – hasta mañana chicos – concluye y sale caminando.

Ella no lo ve pero Scorpius la sigue con la mirada. Y apenas ella sale de la estancia, Lysander también lo hace.

Rose sube rápidamente hasta su habitación. No quiere hablar con nadie, ni quiere ver a nadie, lo único que quiere es dormir. Ya ha llegado a el cuadro de la mujer gorda y como si ella aun recordara lo que le dijo la ultima vez que se vieron, ni si quiera le responde cuando Rose da la contraseña.

– Por favor espera. – dice la voz tan conocida de Scamander detrás de ella. La muchacha pone los ojos en blanco y toma aire con fuerza . _¿Qué ese día no se puede poner peor?_

– Por amor a Merlin ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora? – Pregunta mientras gira y lo observa. El rubio se encoge de hombros, no sabe por donde comenzar.

– Necesito explicarte lo que paso.

– Creo que ya es tarde.

– Quise explicártelo ese día pero te habías ido.

– Pudiste haber mandado una carta, tu silencio respondía todo lo que quería saber.

– No podía explicar esto en una carta, Rose. – habla pero Rose no tiene fuerzas para escuchar ni pelear, lo único que quieres es irse a la cama. Sube las escaleras hasta la zona de la habitaciones.

– Eres la única chica que me da paz. Eras la única que me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo. Por favor escúchame. – suplica Scamander detrás de ella.

Rose se paraliza con aquellas palabras pero no porque la han conmovido sino porque le llenan de indignación. Gira y lo encarga.

– ¡Entonces porque lo hiciste! – le grita.

El muchacho esta vez esta unas gradas más abajo que ella. Desde esa posición, ella podría darle un empujón tan fácilmente y hacerlo caer para que sienta dolor pero sabe que sus palabras serán más dolorosas que eso.

– ¿Por qué malograr las cosas que teníamos, con alguien como Gelica? – las ultimas palabras salen con desprecio de su boca.

– No quise hacerlo. – dice el suplicante. – pensé que eras tu con una pasión multijugos, como lo habíamos hablado…

– ¡Tonterías! – le corta ella. – ¿crees que voy a creer la mentira que le has contado a Lily? Por Merlín como las has manipulado. Mi prima cree, de verdad te cree.

– Ella sabe que es verdad. – refuta él – ella confía en mi, ¿por qué tu no lo haces? Si me conoces más que ella - habla y sus ojos esta vidriosos y llenos de dolor.

– Exactamente por eso. Porque se como eres en realidad. – escupe como ponzoña y ve en los ojos de Scamander que una parte de el se a roto en su interior pero no le importa hacerle daño, es más quiere hacerlo – No quiero escuchar más escusas. Te vi en la cama con otra chica. Digas lo que digas, eso no va cambiar. – vuelve a arremeter.

– ¡Pensé que eras tu! – replica con la voz dolida y Rose ríe amargamente.

– Deja de decirlo, eso me ofende aun más. Aun que tu hubieses estado con una poción multijugos yo te hubiese reconocido. Ninguno de los dos es tan buen actor, Lysander– habla, da media vuelta y por fin termina de subir las escaleras.

El muchacho no dice nada. No hay nada que decir al respecto. Rose ha ganado pero no lo siente de esa manera. Su corazón le duele y sin poder evitarlo se hecha a llorar hasta dormir.

.

.

.

.

Y más rápido de lo que esperaban, el siguiente capitulo. Espero que si se acomoden a esta forma de escribir. Se que es difícil pero siento que tengo más libertad para escribir el pasado y el presente aun que sigo aprendiendo jaja.

Por cierto, aun no se como responder los comentarios, pero gracias por escribir Sennyff Enel Ram. Tratare de hablar con las chicas de rojo & negro a ver si me dicen como hacerlo. Espero que este capitulo te guste mas, de verdad gracias por el gran e increíble comentario. Comentarios como esos me ayudan mucho a mejorar.

Saludos!

Luciana


	10. La habitación de Scorpius

Capitulo 10

La habitación de Scorpius

Rose despierta con dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados. Ha llorado casi toda la noche, tanto en sueños como despierta. No puede creerlo pero a pesar de eso, se siente mucho mas aliviada ahora. Le dijo todo, todo lo que se guardo durante esas semanas.

Al salir de su cama ve que las compañeras de su habitación siguen dormidas. Suspira aliviada y toma el viejo bolso de cuentas de su madre. Mete allí todo lo necesario para no regresar durante todo el día y sale de allí.

Camina entre los pasillos hacia el baño de los prefectos. A pesar de que ella no lo es y en teoría estaría prohibida de entrar allí, sabe la contraseña por Albus y logra entrar sin problemas. Esta segura que nadie la molestara, es muy temprano y el sol aun no sale. Saca su varita y con un rápido movimiento hace que todos los grifos de la bañera se abran. Borboteando de agua caliente y espuma, no tardan mucho en llenarla por completo. Al meterse al agua, siente que todas sus preocupaciones se hacen mas pequeñas. _Si tan solo pudiese quedarse allí para siempre._

– ¡Otra vez aquí! – dice una voz chillona. Rose saca la cabeza del agua y ve a Myrtle la Llorona justo frente a ella.

– ¿Vengo muy a menudo? – pregunta con suspicacia.

Ella solo recuerda que ha venido dos veces y en ninguna de ellas a visto a Myrtle pero también esta consiente de que parte de su memoria ha sido hurtada. La fantasmas asiente con la cabeza.

– Siempre hablas sola. Tal vez estas enferma. – Habla con burla y Rose se tensa.

– ¿Qué digo Myrtle? – pregunta y la muchacha se encoje de hombros.

– No lo se. haces un extraño hechizo que silencia la bañera. Solo puedo verte mover la boca y se que no me escuchas porque te grito y te grito y jamás respondes.

Rose trata de ocultar su sorpresa. Intenta rememorar algún hechizo que pueda silenciar un lugar pero no se le ocurre nada en ese momento. Comprende que alli iba con Ligeia para hablar tranquilamente y que al parecer Ligeia era buena con los hechizos.

– Que descortés soy. – Habla Rose. La fantasma asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza.

– Pero ahora pareces diferente, hasta tu cabello es diferente. – dice hacienda revolotear sus cortos mechones. – Rose asiente con la cabeza.

– Soy más cortes, como los haz podido percibir. Ya no voy a hacerte a un lado. – la muchacha ríe y sale volando.

– Quisiera que tu lo hagas, para que mas chicos bonitos vengan aquí. Estoy deseosa de verlos. – Dice mientras revolotea a su alrededor y Rose sonríe.

– Me iré en un rato. – Habla y vuelve a sumergirse dentro del agua.

No le importa que Myrtle se quede allí por un rato. Ni si quiera le importa cuando Rose se viste y la muchacha la contempla de pies a cabeza.

– Estas muy flacucha – dice despectivamente y sale de allí.

Rose hace mala cara y sabe muy bien cual es su siguiente parada. Ya que tiene el bolso de su madre, ni si quiera es necesario que lleve sus cosas mojadas a su habitación. Va directamente al comedor, ya son las 6 am y a pesar de que es tan temprano, sabe que los elfos abran puesto algo de comer en la mesa.

Hay algo básico. Un poco de jugo, tostadas y lo que le llama más la tención, en el lugar donde usualmente se sienta, hay una tasa de chocolate caliente. Ella no sabe como pero Winky se las ha ingeniado para saber que ella llegaría temprano.

Disfruta de su desayuno a solas, leyendo el libro de Edgar Allan Poe, creyendo que tal vez puede encontrar algo allí que le recuerde lo que ha ocurrido en esos últimos meses. Es tan extraño, recuerda todo, los días y noches con Scamander, a sus primos, las clases, hasta las cartas de sus padres pero simplemente no puede recordar a Ligeia ni tampoco la noche en la que fue secuestrada. Es una especie de conjuro selectivo que ella tiene que descubrir. Después de leer un poco saca su libreta y comienza a escribir tareas. Trata de concentrase pero su cabeza regresa al día anterior, a Scamander, a Scorpius y a Ruby. Toma iré, desde el lunes no solo tendrá que preocuparse en ellos, también tendrá que preocuparse para su ultimo año en Hogwarts y los exámenes EXTASIS que se darán a ultimo año. Se muerde el labio, preocupada por esa idea. Sabe que tiene que estudiar y ponerse al corriente de las clases. No por nada a estudiado tanto todos esos años. Va ser una aurora, quiera su madre o no.

Mete unas cuantas tostadas a su bolso y sale de allí. Comienza a caminar hasta la zona mas alta del castillo, tal vez allí pueda concentrarse mejor.

Al llegar a la torre de astronomía y sentarse al borde, viendo el bosque prohibido solo puede sentirse sola. Ha tomado la decisión de mantener al margen a su familia por más que quiera hablar con ellos del tema, comprende que si no lo ha hecho hasta ese momento es porque Ligeia tenia sus propios motivos. Se da cuenta con desánimo que tampoco tiene otros amigos con los que conversar, el único que esta allí es Scorpius. ¿Pero estará allí para siempre?

Su estomago se revuelve en una sensación extraña al recordar la tarde anterior. Toma aire y lo vota con fuerza. Luego recuerda la cena y la molestia la invade. Nunca se ha sentido así ni si quiera con Scamander. _Por lo menos no que ella recuerde_ , se corrige.

Al pasar los minutos una carta de fuego le llega. Las letras se escriben en el aire frente a ella.

 _¿Estas despierta?_

No tiene que tener remitente para saber de quien se trata y aun que aun sigue ofuscada por lo de ayer, escribe con su varita.

 _Si._

La respuesta no tarda en llegar.

 _Tengo algo para ti. ¿Dónde estas?_

 _En la torre de astronomía._

Scorpius no tarda en llegar. Esta animado y tiene algo en la mano que Rose detecta como una carta.

– ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta con frialdad. Scorpius esta tan feliz que ni si quiera percibe su mal humor.

– Toma. – dice y se la entrega.

 _ **Querido hijo,**_

 _ **Tanto Emma como Greak están bien. Ambos han pasado a la zona de Psiquiatría en el hospital. Por lo que veo, la señorita Emma regresará pronto al colegio, sin embargo Greak esta muy trastornado y creo que lo tendremos que tener más tiempo aquí.**_

 _ **Es grato saber que fuiste quien los encontró.**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy**_

Rose tiene que volver a releer la carta una cuantas veces. Siente algo de remordimiento por no haber preguntando antes por Emma pero esta feliz de que este bien. Observa a Scorpius, el enojo se ha esfumado con este gesto y lo único que atina a hacer es abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Gracias. – le susurra. El asiente con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?- pregunta con curiosidad y observa el pequeño bolso de Rose en el piso.

– Estaba intentando leer. – dice ella pero Scorpius arquea las cejas.

– No veo ningún libro. – habla y ella toma el bolso y saca el primer libro que se encuentra. Un tomo grande y pesado de Aritmansia sale del minúsculo bolso. Scorpius la mira con asombro y Rose sonríe.

– Hay un mundo ahí dentro. – dice con una ligera sonrisa y le cuenta la historia de la creación del bolso mientras se sienta despreocupadamente en el alfeizar.

– Tu madre es increíble. – habla sin tapujos. Rose se encoge de hombros. _Lo se_. Piensa. _Como quisiera ser ella ahora._ Se dice a si misma. Conociendo a su madre, ya hubiera logrado sacar a Ligeia a la fuerza.

– Se la historia de mi padre y tu madre- habla él despreocupadamente pero Rose nota la tención en su cuerpo. - Lo lamento.

– No tiene porque no eres él. – el rubio asienta con la cabeza pero por su mirada no esta muy convencido al respecto.

– Para serte sincero durante estos años no quise acércame a ustedes por vergüenza. Mi padre le hizo pasar muchas cosas horrendas a tu mamá y ella parece una muy buena persona, no merecía eso. – Rose no puede evitar poner una mano sobre la suya. La ajusta con cuidado, el muchacho esta frio.

– Tu padre no entendía que eso era incorrecto pero logro redimirse. Esa carta me lo demuestra Scor. No te sienta mal por eso. - El muchacho la mira en silencio. Hay una tensión invisible entre ellos y a pesar de ello, Scorpius acerca su rostro y la besa.

El beso es algo inesperado pero la reconforta. No se aleja de él, es más esta deseosa de ese contacto físico. Simplemente quiere desconectar su cabeza un momento. Se acerca más a él y lo besa con más intensidad. Acercando su rostro a ella con ambas manos. Siente sus labios fríos contra los suyos ardientes. Quiere más de él pero entonces el rostro de Lysander aparece y la para en seco. Se aleja de él con, aun que su cuerpo le pide más del joven, su cerebro la atormenta con Scamander.

Ambos respiran entrecortadamente. El rubio se para y sin decir nada la levanta y la vuelve a besar con más fuerza, esta vez Rose no puede contenerse. El rubio la toma de la cintura y la apoya contra una de las paredes de piedra. La muchacha se cuelga de su cuello y con un saltito entrelaza sus piernas a la cintura de Scorpius. Lo siente mas cerca que nunca. Sabe que se esta acercando a territorio peligroso, lo siente pero no quiere parar y por los visto Scorpius tampoco.

No sabe por cuanto tiempo se han besado pero para ella eso es como la gloria, tan solo se aleja ligeramente de él para observar sus ojos más grises que nunca. Aún sigue colgada de su cintura pero al muchacho parece no importarle en lo absoluto.

– Creo que nos saltamos unos cuantos pasos. – dice y Scorpius la aprieta con más fuerza contra la pared.

– Eso no me incomoda. – dice con la voz ronca pero no vuelve a besarla. Esta esperando a que ella lo haga pero Rose no lo hará.

– A mi tampoco- habla y se suelta de él.

Una llama se prende dentro de ella. Una sensación extraña la invade. Esta regresando a ser la Rose de antes.

Se apoya nuevamente en la pared y se desliza hasta sentarse. El rubio se sienta a su costado.

¿Lo que han hecho es real? Se pregunta Rose y a medida que van pasando los segundos su rostro comienza a ruborizarse cada vez más. _Por Merlín. ¿Por qué he hecho eso?_ Se pregunta confusa. _Acabas de terminar con Scamander, conoces a Scorpius hace menos de una semana. Estas demente._

– No te arrepientas. – dice Scorpius y entrelaza sus manos.

Ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Agradece tanto la cercanía, le da confianza pero también temor. Hay un silencio largo y a pesar de que debería de estar diciendole que eso ha sido una locura. Que sienten eso porque vivieron una experiencia traumática juntos, en lo único que puede pensar es en su amiga.

– ¿Qué tienes con Margot? - se le escapa decir. – No quiero interponerme. No quiero ser Gelica. – Susurra. Scorpius se queda en silencio un momento pero no suelta su mano.

– Es mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana. No tengo nada con ella, Rose. – la muchacha lo observa, quiere ver si miente.

No va volver al mismo error que cometió con Scamander. No quiere volver a confiar y que luego la dejen como esta exactamente ahora.

Como si el muchacho leyera sus pensamientos le toma del rostro con ambas manos.

– No te haría lo que te hizo Lysander, Rose. – toma aire sin soltarla.- Y Entiendo que esto esta yendo muy rápido así que….esperaré si aun no estas lista.

Eso basta para que Rose lo bese nuevamente, un beso fugaz en la mejilla que deja a Scorpius aun con los ojos cerrados.

Tanto ella como él. Están deseosos de ese acercamiento pero ella no esta segura si es correcto en ese momento. Se quedan allí, en silencio por un buen rato. Rose no sabe como romper la muralla que se ha formado entre los dos. Lo único que la mantiene consiente de que Scorpius no esta molesto por su decisión son sus manos unidas.

– Hoy fui a bañarme al baño de prefectos. - habla ella. Scorpius la mira con una ceja levantada.

– Eso no me ayuda Rose. – dice y ve sus pantalones. La muchacha se pone completamente roja y le sonríe.

– El punto es – dice animada, obviando el comentario. – que Myrtle me encontró y me dijo que yo voy habitualmente allí a hablar sola. – concluye en casi un hilillo de voz.

– Ligeia.

Rose asiente con la cabeza. el se muerde el interior de la boca.

– Ayer estuve pensando. Creo que deberías intentar cambiar, digo. Tienes que convertirte en tu animal. Pienso que eso te va a ayudar a recordar.

Rose asiente con la cabeza, hay una parte de ella que quiere recordar y otra muy grande que esta asustada por la idea. Scorpius suelta su mano y la pasa por sus hombros, reconfortándola.

– Se que da miedo. Pero es mejor saber a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Ella mira sus ojos y aun que quiere besarlo, se contiene y solo asiente. No puede evitarlo y se siente débil al hacerlo, desea sentirlo nuevamente. Apenas unos minutos atrás le había dado a entender que quería tiempo. Pero sus comentarios y sus labios son simplemente embriagantes. Lo desea.

– Tengo miedo. – Susurra, es lo único que se le viene a la mente para evitar que ella cometa una locura. El asiente con la cabeza y la abraza.

– Hoy todos irán a Hogsmeade. – habla después de un rato. Ella se encoge de hombros.

– No creo que sea buena idea que vaya.

– No lo digo por eso. – dice con una mirada picara.

– ¿Entonces, por qué? – pregunta ella. El sonríe.

– Ven a mi habitación.

Rose ríe con ganas, no puede evitarlo. Eso le parece tan irónico sabiendo que el mismo fue el que insinuó el tiempo. Y ahora…

– No pienses demasiado. – replica – va ser un lugar mas cómodo para leer y vamos a tener espacio para tratar de que hagas tu transformación. A menos claro que quieras transformarte en los cuartos de practica o en la biblioteca.

Ella lo mira suspicaz.

– En mi habitación dormimos 5 chicas. No veo como hay espacio en un cuarto con 5 camas. – dice ella.

– Las ventajas de gritar en la noche como un desquiciado es que la mayoría te teme y prefiere pedir cambio de cuarto. Ahora solo duermo con Zabini y el casi nunca esta en la habitación los domingos. – habla, ella abraza sus piernas.

– ¿Y como puedo entrar sin que me vean?- pregunta. La idea de que alguno de primero o segundo de Slytherin la logre ver, le pone los pelos de punto.

– Pues con una capa de invisibilidad. – responde.

Rose abre los ojos como platos mientras lo observa. No conoce a nadie más que Albus con una capa de invisibilidad.

– Papá me la compro, dice que así las cosas me resultarán tan fáciles como a Potter. – habla. – supongo que no se refiere a tus primos sino a su padre. – vuelve a decir.

Asiente con la cabeza. Aun que en principio Rose pensó que Malfoy había superado todo, sigue viendo que hay indicios de rivalidad.

– Esta bien. – dice – pero nada de esto. – habla y señala sus labios. El levanta las manos.

– Nada. – vuelve a decir.

Rose se queda esperando a Scorpius en uno de los pasillos cercanos a su área común. El muchacho no tarda en llegar con una capa purpura, se la pone encima y la chica desaparece completamente.

– Solo sígueme y no te choques con nadie. – habla mientras camina hacia las mazmorras.

– Aceite de sirena. – dice la clave y las pared de piedra comienza a deshacerse dejando paso a una sala grande y lujosa. Llena de tonalidades verdes. Hay algunos cuantos alumnos de primeros años que ni si quiera se inmutan al ver a Scorpius.

– Que horrible clave- le susurra Rose a Scorpius a lo que el ríe ligeramente.

Caminan por los pasillos y en vez de subir comienzan a descender. Rose se da cuenta que se están adentrando al lago. Lo siente en el frio. Luego hay unas gradas en espiral y ella se da cuenta que no han pensando en algo primordial. El hechizo que no permite entrar a las chicas a las habitaciones de los hombres.

– El hechizo. – susurra.

– No tenemos eso aquí. – dice también en un susurro. – Creo que solo crearon el rumor para que la gente se mantuviera alejada o tal vez solo lo tienen los de Gryffindor. Me han dicho que suelen ser bien fogosos. – bromea Scorpius y a cambio recibe un codazo suave de Rose.

Entran sin ningún problema al área de los hombres, es un pasillo con puertas solo a un lado y al otro hay grandes vitrales que dan a las profundidades del lago. Rose se queda fascinada al ver los peces nadar por allí.

– Esto es hermoso – susurra asombrada. Scorpius asiente con la cabeza.

– Mi cuarto es el ultimo.

Dan la vuelta a la izquierda por otro pasillo y ven una puerta al final de este. Scorpius la abre, lo primero que ve es que tiene varios ventanas que dan al lago y lo hacen ligeramente verdoso a la vista. _Las ventajas de ser la ultima habitación_ , piensa ella. Luego observa es un cuarto bastante amplio con solo dos camas a ambos costados y que uno de los lados, el más alejado a la puerta es sumamente pulcro.

– Supongo que ese es tu lado. - Dice ella mientras lo señala, pero al estar con la capa solo se ve su mano. El rubio ríe y le saca la capa.

– Así es. - Habla y se sienta en su cama.

Es igual a la suya a excepción de que todo lo que en su cama es de color guinda, aquí es de un verde jade. Se echa con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Ella lo sigue, esta justo frente a él. En ese momento pasan tantas cosas por su cabeza que siente que comienza a ruborizarse. _No Rose, no Rose…_

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta mientras ella se muerde el labio. Rápidamente niega con la cabeza.

– Nada. – dice mientras posa la mirada en el escritorio.

Va directo a esa mesa de madera, sintiendo que ese va ser su ancla toda esa mañana.

 _¿Por qué lo ha hecho?, ¿por qué ha decidido ir con él?_

 _Por que lo deseas_. Se responde a si misma.

Saca sus libros, un par de tostadas rotas y comienza a comer y leer. Por suerte tiene el libro de transformaciones, hay como 10 capítulos dedicados solo a los animagos.

 _Si la transformación sale mal, las consecuencias serán fatales…_

 _El animago normalmente es un animal a fin con la personalidad del mago, muchos coinciden con que el animago será igual a su patronus. Aun que eso no ocurre en el 100% de los casos._

 _En la actualidad existe una falta de animagos en el mundo mágico… Aun se estudian las posibles causas…_

Después de un par de horas de silencio, Rose esta aburrida, a leído todo lo que ha podido y su cuerpo se siente entumecido. Se para y descubre que Scorpius se ha quedado dormido en la cama, con su libro de transformaciones encima de él. Hace una mueca, se supone que ambos tenían que estar leyendo. Ella debería de dormir, no él.

Verlo dormido, tan tranquilo es algo extraño.

– Pensé que gritarías. – le susurra mientras toma su bolsa de cuentas y llama con la varita a una de las mantas que tiene allí.

Como todo lo que ha sacado de su alcoba, esa tiene unos tintes guindas y amarillos que la hacen completamente reconocible. Le quita el libro y lo tapa con cuidado. Esta a punto de irse pero Scorpius le toma de la mano.

– Échate aquí. Quédate aquí Rose. – le susurra aun con los ojos cerrados.

Rose no sabe si el muchacho esta soñando pero le hace caso. Se quita los zapatos, deja la varita en la mesa de noche, junto a la de Scorpius y se hecha a su costado.

– Y normalmente gritaba. Aun si tomaba solo una siesta pero al parecer hoy no.– le susurra mientras que con movimiento grácil, toma su varita y cierra las cortinas de su cama. Rose se pone totalmente roja, le ha escuchado. – creo que desde que entendí el sueño ya no lo hago. – vuelve a hablar, acomodándose nuevamente en la cama.

Tan solo recordar lo que Scorpius vio, lo que ella vivió, le da escalofríos. _No fue un sueño aterrador, fue la realidad._

Esta con los ojos bien cerrados y con los puños apretados pero el contacto de Scorpius la relaja. Cuando abre los ojos, el muchacho la mira mientras le quita con suma delicadeza los cabellos del rostro.

He leído muchas cosas. – susurra algo nerviosa.

Duerme Rose. – le responde el y la muchacha vuelve a cerrar los ojos, arrullada por la tibieza de la cama y ese sutil contacto.

Los patrunus son iguales al animal en que te convertirás. – dice ella. Se esta dejando llevar por el cansancio poco a poco. - Creo que mi animal no existe. – susurra al fin. La muchacha comienza a desvariar porque realmente se esta quedando dormida. – es como un lince, mas grande de lo normal pero tiene una cola muy larga. Y los linces…

Tienen cola corta. – dice el.

.

.

.

.

Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo. Se que no tengo muchos comentarios al respecto, ni seguidores, pero no importa. Tengo que decir que amo los comentarios, sean buenos o malos pero lo cierto es que esta historia la estoy escribiendo para mi, para volver a valorarme, como una terapia.

Durante mucho tiempo mis padres me dijeron que tenia que dejar de escribir porque eso no me permitía madurar. Ahora que "ya soy adulta", me doy cuenta que no es cierto. Escribir es una forma de relajación, una forma de evitar el estrés de ser adulto y tener tantas responsabilidades. Si no lo hago, no me siento completa. Deje muchas historias a medio escribir por el pensamiento de mis padres, por la presión de crecer. Deje de leer y escribir sobre mundos mágicos que yo amaba y cuando quise volver a escribirlos, me sentí frustrada porque no podía. Llegue a entrar en pánico porque creí que eso significaba crecer, dejar de lado la imaginación. Por suerte esta historia lentamente me esta regresando lo que más quiero, mi imaginación. Espero que algún día pueda recuperarla por completo y pueda terminar mi historia inicial: Valentina y los Carontes. Hasta entonces seguiré con mi terapia.

Saludos a los que leen y a los que en el futuro leerán.

Luciana

Por cierto, gracias Sennyff Enel Ram, tus comentarios siempre son reconfortantes. Me gusta saber como ves a mis personajes, eso me ayuda a verlos también. Y por lo que dices de Rose, Jesus! Piensas mucho jajaja. Eso me agrada! Espero que te guste este capítulos y estoy segura que en el que sigue se responderán alguna de tus preguntas.


	11. El duelo

**Capitulo 11**

 **El duelo**

Se queda allí en silencio observándola, tratando de grabar todas sus facción. Nunca ha estado así con una chica pero le agrada la sensación y le satisface que sea Rose. Con los ojos cerrados se ve tan tranquila que nadie creería por todo lo que esta pasando.

– Voy a protegerte. – le susurra mientras le saca nuevamente los cabellos del rostro.

El sonido de voces y risas los despierta a ambos. Scorpius se tensa mientras escucha a Alaric y Margot entrar al cuarto.

– Así que ha traído a alguien. – dice Margot con burla mientras levanta la capa de invisibilidad y la lanza a las cortinas cerradas de la cama de Scorpius. El muchacho le tapa la boca a Rose para que no diga nada.

– No te preocupes. – le susurra y sale de la cama para hacer frente a sus amigos.

– Ja ja que graciosos. – les dice mientras ambos amigos le miran con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Margot es la primera en acercarse.

– ¿Por qué no nos la presentas? – pregunta ella y trata de ir a la cama pero Scorpius la para con ambas manos en los hombros.

– ¿Por qué no se van de aquí un minuto? – pide el y observa a Alaric, el muchacho sabe que hacer pero esta tan divertido con la escena que no puede evitar burlarse un poco de su amigo. Margot frunce el seño.

– ¿Es alguien que conocemos? – pregunta – vamos Malfoy, quiero conocerla. Por que no sales de allí pequeño pajarito. No mordemos. – dice casi con malicia.

– ¡Margot! – la regaña Scorpius.

Ve el rostro de la muchacha, al principio parecía estar jugando pero ahora no lo esta. Alaric se da cuenta de lo mismo y trata de sacarla pero ella se mantiene parada allí.

– ¿Quién es?- pregunta con frialdad.

Y en ese momento todo oscurece de súbito.

Scorpius tarda en entender unos segundos que Rose a tomado su varita y a lanzado un hechizo aturdidor o de oscuridad. No lo sabe porque no ve absolutamente nada y se siente algo mareado. La luz regresa cuando las puertas se abren, tan solo unos segundos después. Scorpius voltea, la capa de invisible se ha ido, al igual que las cosas de Rose.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Margot corre hacia ella para abrirla de nuevo pero Scorpius la detiene.

– ¿Por qué no quieres que la vea? – gruñe. Esta fuera de sus cabales.

– Porque no es la forma, Margot. – dice con severidad. – molestarla así, ¿por qué haces eso?

La joven castaña, lo mira con odio. Scorpius percibe que esta haciendo todo lo necesario para no llorar.

– Lumus. – dice Alaric. Cansado de la situación. Observa los vidrios, es como si estuvieran polarizados. – ¿pero que demonios ha hecho aquí? – habla tratando de llamar la atención. Scorpius ve las ventanas completamente oscurecidas y a pesar de que esta molesto, se siente orgulloso de Rose.

– Si fuera una chica cualquiera, hubieses dejado que se humillé. Como lo hicimos muchas veces antes… – susurra Margot delante de él. Su voz esta derrotada. – pero no es así. – continua y esta vez Scorpius no le cierra el paso cuando quiere irse.

La estancia se queda en silencio mientras las ventanas comienzan a regresar a su color normal y la luz del lago entra nuevamente iluminándolo todo.

Alaric esta parado justo al frente de la cama de Scorpius. Observando la mesa de noche y la cama. Después de un rato ve a su amigo con una mirada cansada.

– Creo que se llevo tu varita y dejo su manta de Gryffindor. – dice mientras se la lanza.

Scorpius toma la manta entre sus manos y luego ve la mesa de noche. Sabe por qué Alaric se ha dado cuenta tan rápido. La varita que esta allí es austera y no tiene el mango de plata, típico de los Malfoy.

– Mierda. – susurra y bota aire con fuerza.

– A mi no me molesta que estés con Weasley.

Al decirlo el rostro de Scorpius palidece. No ha sido necesario que diga su nombre, su amigo no es tonto y ata los cabos rápidamente.

– Lo único que me molesta es cómo se esta poniendo Margot. Tienes que hablar con ella y decirle que ya no se haga ilusiones contigo. – Scorpius lo mira por unos segundos en silencio.

Quiere replicar pero no lo hace porque lo sabe y aun que no ha querido aceptarlo durante mucho tiempo, tal vez es el momento de decirle la verdad.

Scorpius camina a las habitaciones de las chicas. Esta nervioso, no quiere herir a su amiga pero sabe que si no le cuenta lo va a hacer de todas maneras. _Es mejor ahora._ Se da valor así mismo y entra a su habitación, la muchacha esta sola allí. Sentada en su cama como si lo hubiese estado esperando. No hay lagrimas en sus ojos, solo resignación. Scorpius se sienta a su costado.

– ¿Es Weasley? – pregunta con una mascara de frialdad. Scorpius asiente con la cabeza. Al parecer ha sido muy obvio todas esas semanas. – supe que te gustaba desde que te obsesionaste con ella. – habla con tristeza. – Pero no pensé que te la metieras tan rápido a la cama. – habla con rabia.

– No fue así Mar. – dice con paciencia, ha ido preparado para recibir cualquier golpe de su amiga. Se lo merece.

– Siempre creí que te darías cuenta, veo que eres más tonto de lo normal. – habla y se apoya en su hombro. Ahora ya no habla de Rose, habla de los sentimientos hacia él. Se siente mal, tal vez siempre lo supo pero no quiso hacer frente a la realidad.

– Lo siento. – Ella niega con la cabeza.

– No, no lo haces.

–Margot. - suplica

–Mira, esta bien. – dice más enérgica que antes. – no puedo ser tu mejor amiga guion hermana y tu novia a la vez. Seria muy extraño y en algunos países penado por la leí. – dice y Scorpius sonríe con tristeza. La muchacha también lo hace – Lo único que te digo es que por el momento estoy en todo mi derecho de odiarla…pero se que se me va pasar, estoy segura de que si. – continua.

El solo atina a abrazarla.

– En cuanto a ti. – dice apuntándole con un dedo y alejándose de él- no puedo odiarte estúpido, eres como un hermano, pesado e insufrible pero al fin mi hermano. – cuando dice eso, lo dice con rabia, como si de verdad quisiera odiarlo. Él sabe que van a tener un largo viaje para arreglar esto. Lo entiende y sabe que van a superarlo. Han superado todo. – ahora vete, quiero llorar sola.

– Margot. – susurra. Aquella frase le rompe el corazón. Es amiga, no quiere hacerle daño.

–Es una broma – dice pero su voz se esta resquebrando. No quiere salir pero ella lo empuja y después de unos segundos de resistirse. Sale de allí.

Eso ha sido más doloroso de lo que el creyó que seria. Camina hacia su cuarto y solo se hecha en su cama. Alaric lo observa con algo de tristeza pero no le dice nada.

– ¿Te traigo algo de comer?- le pregunta después de un rato.

Scorpius solo asiente con la cabeza. No tiene fuerzas para más.

Cuando despierta en medio de la oscuridad, no solo sabe que ha gritado nuevamente sino que también a llorado. Su rostro esta mojado y la garganta le duele. A pesar de que han vuelto las pesadillas, él no logra recordar lo que ha visto. Mira por la venta, es de noche pero la luz de la luna genera un ligero resplandor. Alaric no esta allí, pero en su mesa de noche esta la comida así que su amigo ha regresado en algún momento de la tarde.

Mira su reloj, son las nueve de la noche, todos ya deben de estar dentro de las áreas comunes, Scorpius suspira, no va poder recuperar su varita esa noche.

Su amigo entra después de unos segundos y prende las luces de la estancia.

– Trate de buscar a Weasley…ya sabes por tu varita. – dice mientras se hecha en su cama, Scorpius se tensa. – No apareció ni en el almuerzo ni en la cena. – habla con normalidad pero su rostro muestra algo de preocupación.

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta. Y su amigo niega con la cabeza.

– No, solo cosas tontas que pasan por mi cabeza. – Scorpius lo mira con el seño fruncido y el moreno continua. – Nada, solo creo que deberías echarle un vistazo. A menos que tenga un comedor en su sala común, es preocupante que no se alimente. En el desayuno tampoco estaba. Y sabes que ayer fue lo mismo.

Scorpius se mantiene en silencio. Se siente un tonto porque hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de aquello es verdad y Alaric que ni si quiera se interesa por Rose se ha dado cuenta.

– Ey. – le dice Scorpius cuando termina de comer. El moreno levanta las cejas en forma de atención pero ni si quiera lo mira, sigue enfrascado en un libro de pociones. – creo que debes de hacer un hechizo de silencio. Volvieron las pesadillas. – Su amigo ríe.

– Como si se hubiesen ido. – dice con tranquilidad y sigue leyendo. – No me incomoda que grites, me he acostumbrado a tal punto de que si yo concilio el sueño primero, ya no te oigo.

Scorpius hace una mueca y su amigo ríe nuevamente.

– Hablando de cosas incomodas. – continua – ¿Qué harás mañana con la varita?

Scorpius se encoge de hombros. Pensar en eso le pone nervioso.

– Supongo que las cambiaremos en el desayuno.

– ¿Y si no aparece? – pregunta y su amigo vota aire con fuerza.

– Pues a primera hora tenemos defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿no? Allí será.

Las horas pasan y Scorpius no sabe si es porque ha dormido básicamente todo el día o porque no quiere despertar gritando nuevamente pero no puede dormir. Toda la noche se mantiene leyendo. Las transformaciones son algo tan raro y complicado de hacer que él simplemente ni si quiera intento transformarse en cuarto año. Sin embargo, ahora que lee acerca del tema, sigue creyendo que es difícil pero siente que ahora es una necesidad.

.

.

.

.

.

El poder de adquisición de Scorpius es increíble, no solo por la capa que Rose tiene en su bolso de cuentas, sino por la ostentosa varita con mango de plata e incrustaciones de zafiros que lleva en el bolsillo.

Aun no puede creer que lograra hacer un perfecto hechizo con ella y que pudiera escapar sin problemas. Comienza a preocuparse, la peor parte esta por venir. Huir de ese lugar a sido lo más sencillo. Entregarle la varita a Scorpius sin que los demás piensen lo peor será la parte complicada. Sin que Margot y Alaric se den cuenta y sobre todo sin que Albus y Hugo lo hagan también.

Camina hacia el comedor nerviosa, sintiendo el peso de la varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. Su primo la abraza despreocupadamente mientras bajan las escaleras y Rose da un brinco por la sorpresa.

– No te preocupes por tu primera clase- le dice.

Rose contiene la risa por unos segundos, con todo el problema de la varita ha olvidado por completo que ese también es el primer día de clases después de sus 3 semanas de "descanso". La pelirroja mueve la cabeza ligeramente.

– No lo estoy. – dice mientras sigue bajando las escaleras. Gira ligeramente para ver si su hermano esta pero Hugo no aparece por ningún lado.

– ¿Viste a Hugo? – le pregunta. Albus asiente con la cabeza.

– Tomó desayuno temprano, creo que tenia que estudiar algo– Rose sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras mira al frente.

– ¿Estas feliz porque no veras a tu hermano hoy?– pregunta y ella asiente enérgicamente.

– Me pone nerviosa. – continua jovial y Albus ríe.

– Creo que su don es poner nerviosos a todos. Por cierto, tendremos entrenamiento el miércoles. – Rose levanta las cejas mientras lo mira sin entender.

– Quiddich, ese deporte donde estas en una escoba…- Rose le golpea ligeramente con el codo.

– Si se que es. – dice aparentando cansancio. Estaré allí, a la hora de siempre.

– ¡Perfecto! Ahora si. Desayunemos. Muero de hambre.

Rose le sonríe. No quiere admitirlo pero ella no tiene hambre. El día anterior, estaba tan avergonzada que decidió comer con Winky. La anciana elfina le sirvió un banquete de comida entero y observó minuciosamente que se acabara todo. Tanto en el almuerzo como en la cena.

– _La señorita no puede volver a los hábitos de antes, la señorita necesita comer._

– Rose. – susurra su primo mientras entran al Gran Comedor.

Rose levanta la cabeza. la estancia esta repleta de chicos que ni si quiera reparan en ella. Mira a su primo rápidamente, no quiere mirar la mesa de los Slytherin aun.

– Estoy saliendo con alguien. – dice sin más.

Rose abre los ojos como platos. Quiere decir algo pero de su boca solo sale aire. Se sienta en silencio y se mete un pedazo de pan a la boca. No solo para tener tiempo de digerir lo que acaba de decir su primo, sino porque quiere decirle que ella también esta en _algo_ con alguien.

 _NO. Este es el momento de tu primo_. Se regaña a si misma.

Termina de masticar, su primo la ve expectante y ella solo se dedica a sonreír.

– ¿Y quien es la desafortunada? – Bromea después de unos segundos. Albus sonríe y mira hacia la mesa de los de Hufflepuff.

– Ulrikke – Susurra.

La muchacha Wolfmoon, tiene una belleza típica, rubia, de ojos claros y sonrisa radiante. Aun así ella es diferente, una líder nata.

– La buscadora. – dice Rose mientras sonríe ligeramente. El joven asiente.

– No es nada serio. Sabes como es ella.

Rose realmente no sabe mucho de ella. Lo único que sabe es que además de ser buena alumna y la buscadora de su equipo, es elocuente, palabrera y además esta en todos los grupos de debate. _Una política nata._ Piensa Rose pero no se lo va decir.

– No. – responde – no se como es, y además ¿quién no quisiera estar contigo? - Su primo se encoge de hombros.

– Quiere conocerme más.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ya están saliendo? – 2 semanas. – susurra. Parece que se siente culpable. Rose le sonríe ligeramente.

– No te sientas mal. – sabe por lo que él esta pensando. – La vida de todos no se tenia que detener solo porque yo estaba inconsciente.

– Eres la primera en saberlo. – le dice en forma de compensación y Rose sonríe de oreja a oreja.

– Más te vale.

El desayuno continua tranquilo hasta que aparecen Lily y Oliver. Se sientan frente a ellos, ambos se ven terriblemente cansados y Rose comienza a preguntarse si tienen practica hoy. Lily toma su cabeza entre las manos y Oliver se golpea con la mesa.

– Estudiamos toda la noche. – susurra Oliver mientras se mete una tostada a la boca. Aun sigue desplomado en la mesa de madera.

– Tienen examen hoy. – afirma Rose con preocupación. Ambos asienten con la cabeza. Ahora entiende por qué Hugo no esta allí. Su hermano siempre se ha caracterizado por estudiar a ultima hora.

– Es solo una practica pero es pociones. Y sabes cuan difícil es…

Rose se queda en silencio. Posiciones siempre le ha resultado sencillo, es exactamente por eso que comenzó a salir con Scamander. En clase, los comenzaron a juntar porque eran los mejores. Al principio solo era compañeros, luego comenzó a aparecer la rivalidad entre ellos y al final se terminó enamorando de ese infeliz.

– Bueno, espero que hayan estudiado bien. – dice Albus, sacando a Rose de sus pensamientos. Ella no puede evitar ver a su prima, tal vez sigue malhumorada por lo que ocurrió el sábado o esta muy cansada pero no ha hablado nada.

– Sacaremos sobresaliente. – habla Oliver.

– Igual que yo amigos. – dice su hermano mientras se sienta al costado de Rose. La muchacha se paraliza y por un instante siente que la varita pesa mucho más que antes.

– Te quedaste dormido a las 12. No estudiaste nada. – le regaña Lily. Hugo sonríe despreocupadamente.

– Estudie todo lo que tenia que estudiar hace un rato, ahora estoy preparado. – Habla mientras se levanta nuevamente, con una manzana en la mano. Le da un beso en la cabeza a su hermana y sale de allí.

– ¿Pero éste que tiene en la cabeza? – pregunta Rose confundida por la extrema tranquilidad de su hermano.

.

.

.

.

Scorpius la ve, comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Ni si quiera lo mira, simplemente se ríe y conversa con sus primos. De seguro esta molesta, aquella huida fue inoportuna e incomoda pero Scorpius acentuó esos hechos al no mandarle ningún mensaje. Toma aire con fuerza. _Scorpius lo has echado a perder_.

 _Hello_ … mundo a Scorpius. – le habla Gelica mientras mueve sus diminutas manos frente a su rostro . Scorpius sacude la cabeza ligeramente y la mira. Sus ojos azules están más grandes que de costumbre. – ¿sabes que le pasa a Margot? – le pregunta mientras señala a la muchacha. Viene hacia ellos pero parece reacia a hacerlo. Scorpius ahora si le presta la debida atención a la rubia.

No ¿por qué?

Esta con el genio de un gnomo. – chilla Gelica. – hoy me tiró un montón de cosas solo porque le dije…

Gelica.- la corta con frialdad Scorpius. No esta listo para eso. La muchacha guarda silencio, esperando algún chisme. – a veces las personas solo quieren estar en silencio.

La muchacha comienza a replicar más pero la cabeza de Scorpius están inmerso en los movimientos de Rose. La pelirroja se levanta de la mesa y aun que su primer impulso es ir tras ella, la mirada de Margot lo ancla. La muchacha se sienta al costado de Alaric y comienza a comer en silencio.

– ¿Ahora si estas calmada? – le pregunta Gelica con indignación.

Margot levanta la cabeza unos segundos y luego vuelve a tomar su avena con tranquilidad. Así como Scorpius la muchacha no quiere confrontaciones en ese momento.

– ¿ No te vas a comportar como un gnomo otra vez?

– ¡Cá-lla-te! – le dice su hermano gemelo. La rubia lo mira con sorpresa.

– Hansel… – Él muchacho deja de leer el libro que tiene en las manos y la observa con desagrado.

– Hay veces que quisiera lanzarte un hechizo de silencio. Eres insufrible. – habla y sale de allí.

La muchacha se queda atónita y Scorpius entiende por qué. Todo la vida, siempre ha visto a los dos hermanos completamente diferentes a pesar de ser gemelos. Hansel siempre ha estado detrás de Gelica, retraído y apegado a los libros como si tener magia no fuera suficiente para él. El sumiso, siempre haciendo caso a Gelica y jamás reprochándole nada. Nunca lo había visto gritarle de esa manera.

– Muévanse – dice la rubia mientras se para y va tras su hermano.

– Me alegra que mi agonía haya hecho despertar la furia del aguado de Hansel. – dice Margot con una sonrisa ligera en la boca.

Alaric mira a Scorpius esperando alguna indicación pero Scorpius esta igual de confundido que él.

– Vamos chicos. – dice ella, harta del silencio. – es una broma.

– Una mala broma – habla Alaric. – pero también me alegra.

– Aun no entiendo como podemos ser sus amigos. – susurra Scorpius. Alaric y Margot se acercan más a él.

– Yo tampoco. – dicen al unísono.

Camina hacia las salas de entrenamiento como si fuera un condenado. No sabe como rayos va a cambiar su varita con la de Rose sin que la gente se de cuenta.

Sus amigos se ven más animados ahora y están hablando entre si sobre los próximos campeonatos de Quiddich pero la cabeza de Scorpius esta en otra parte.

– Acompáñame al baño de hombres. – Le susurra alguien.

El muchacho voltea por inercia pero sabe que Rose esta con la capa de invisibilidad en ese momento.

– Iré al baño. – habla a sus amigos y se mete rápidamente. Esta vacío.

De la nada aparece una mano con la varita de Scorpius. Ni si quiera le muestra la cara.

– Toma. – le dice nerviosamente. Scorpius toma la varita con una mano y le descubre el rostro con la otra. Rose se tensa.

– Me van a ver. – le susurra y él muchacho rápidamente la mete a un baño y cierra la puerta tras de él. No va perder la oportunidad – Scorpius – comienza a reprochar la joven pero él no sede. La cercanía al cuerpo de la joven lo atrae como un imán.

– Lo que hiciste ayer. – susurra Scorpius casi rosándole los labios. – fue increíble. – la pelirroja se pone roja.

– ¿No te pareció cobarde por parte de una Gryffindor?- le pregunta. Él sacude la cabeza.

– Fue la segunda cosa más excitante que vi hacer a una Gryffindor en un mismo día. – vuelve a hablar y la chica frunce el seño. El rubio pega la boca a su oreja. – la prima fue en la torre de astronomía.

Dicho eso la pelirroja se estremece y lo aleja de ella.

– Eres peligroso –le susurra y el muchacho sonríe. – mi varita – exige con más convicción.

En ese momento el joven quiere pegarla contra la pared y hacerle todo lo que le hizo en la torre de astronomía pero sabe que le prometió tiempo. Le entrega la varita de mala gana y da un paso hacia un costado, para que ella pueda salir de allí. La muchacha le sonríe.

– Gracias – dice y abre la puerta, lista para irse pero antes de ponerse la capa le da un beso fugaz en la comisura de los labios y después desaparece. Scorpius trata de agarrarla pero ha sido tan rápida que cuando el levanta los brazos la muchacha ya se ha ido.

Camina por los pasillos de las aulas de practica, implementadas después de la Segunda Guerra. Tienen todo lo que un mago necesita para practicar, desde zonas de puntería, hasta maniquís embrujados para hacer duelos. Pero ese día es diferente. Están en séptimo año y con todo lo que han aprendido todos esos años ya están en la capacidad de enfrentarse los unos a los otros.

Los dos primeros meses les toca competir con los de Gryffindor y los siguientes los grupos se irán rotando. A fin de año quedaran _los seleccionados,_ jóvenes que representaran a sus casas hasta que el ultimo alumno se lleve el premio a mejor duelista. No solo es un honor para la casa sino que también es un pase seguro al área de Aurores en el ministerio de magia.

Las notas de Scorpius nunca han sido malas en los duelos, la mayoría de veces ha salido victorioso de ellas, aun que Albus es duro de roer. A Rose en cambio solo la ha visto la primera semana de practicas, tranquila, sin querer hacer daño a nadie. Aquello le preocupa porque sabe que en las condiciones que viven ahora, aprender a defenderse es esencial.

El profesor Mich aparece en la estancia, es un hombre grande y corpulento, de cabellera negra y larga.

– Jóvenes. – dice con un acento nórdico muy marcado. – Comenzaremos con los duelos. Las reglas son simples, no hechizos prohibidos y solo hechizos de combate. Nada de convertir a su oponente en un animal señorita Rogers. – habla y todos ríen. - Ya estamos casi a fin del primer mes así que ya tenemos a nuestros favoritos. – gira y ve penetrantemente a Rose. – como se ha perdido 3 semanas, podrá competir hoy y ver si entra a las semifinales señorita Weasley. Los demás que no lo lograron, a practicar con los maniquís. – indica.

Scorpius ve a Rose, la muchacha esta nerviosa, lo nota porque sus manos comienza a lustrar su túnica, una y otra vez. Quiere ir hacia ella y decirle que todo estará bien pero Albus esta allí. El joven la abraza y le dice algo en el oído que reconforta a Rose y hasta la hace sonreír. Scorpius no sabe lo que le ha dicho Albus pero ahora la pelirroja esta más tranquila y eso lo tranquiliza.

– ¡Bien! Comencemos con alguien fuerte señorita Weasley. Joven Gelica, ustedes es la primera. – habla y todos comienzan a murmurar. Scorpius y Albus quieren intersectar pero Rose solo se limita a caminar hacia la rubia.

.

.

.

.

La estancia es sumamente grande y en el medio de ella hay un circulo de aproximadamente 15 metros de diámetro. Apenas las dos muchachas entran en el, el suelo crepita baja sus pies y Rose sabe que a su alrededor se ha formado una pared de protección. No las protege a ellas, sino a los de afuera. Su cuerpo comienza a calentarse mientras observa a la rubia frente a ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Recuerda sin querer el momento en que encontró a Gelica en la cama de Lysander. La sonrisa que puso, la misma que tiene ahora. La rabia comienza a borbotear debajo de su piel, en cada gota de su sangre. Quiere matarla.

 _No._ – se dice a si misma. – _no Rose, no…._ Pero ya es demasiado tarde para pensar. Una extraña fuerza recorre todo su cuerpo, una rabia incontenible que hace que tiemble ligeramente.

Hacen la reverencia y en cuestión de segundos Gelica lanza su primer hechizo. Al parecer también esta molesta. Rose esta tan concentrada que no escucha lo que dice, solo ve la luz azul y lo esquiva con gracilidad, con un salto felino rápido. Gelica no para y vuelve a lanzar otro hechizo multicolor y Rose vuelve a esquivarlo.

– Oh por Dios, esto se llama duelo. Tienes que lanzar hechizos. – grita ella – CONTUSIUM. – grita. Quiere acabar rápidamente el duelo, pero no va ser tan fácil. La sangre de Rose hierve de rabia.

– Avaliebe. – susurra Rose y una capa invisible la cubre y la protege.

El impacto del hechizo de la rubia hace que las paredes de su capa invisible tiemblen pero no se rompen. Es en ese momento en el que Rose lanza un hechizo, ni si quiera lo dice, pero de su varita salen rayos. Rayos dorados que comienzan a atacar a Gelica con tanta fuerza que la muchacha cae al suelo y grita de dolor. Ve a Lysander en medio del gentío, justo detrás de la rubia y la rabia vuelve más fuerte aun. _Quiero matarla._ Piensa Rose. Y vuelve a lanzar un hechizo, otra vez sin nombrarlo. Esta vez una luz roja sale de la varita pero alguien la intercepta con un hechizo de contraataque de luz azulada. No es Gelica. No. Es el profesor Mich. Rose ataca por unos segundos pero al darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo para y se hace a un lado.

¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Aquella rabia contenida, aquellos hechizos tan extraños.

Respira agitadamente.

– Cuando diga que pares, tienes que hacerlo. – dice el profesor más agitado que ella, como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo. No esta molesto pero si algo sorprendido.

– Lo siento. No lo escuche. – habla mientras se acerca a Gelica.

La joven rubia esta pálida. Le quiere dar la mano para levantarla pero la chica se mueve hacia atrás, como un animal herido.

– No..no te me acerques. – chilla mientras se para y sale de allí.

Rose toma aire y luego ve a su alrededor. Todos tienen miradas de incredulidad, sorpresa y hasta miedo a excepción de Scorpius que la mira con una sonrisa de orgullo y por alguna razón eso la tranquiliza.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Aquí va el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les agrade

 **Jennyff!** Ya te lo he dicho y vuelvo a decirlo, tus comentarios son increíbles y realmente me hacen pensar mucho. Entiendo lo que piensas de Rose, las diferentes personalidades que ella tiene, son algo que continuamente rondan en mi cabeza pero ya sabes, no puedo decir nada al respecto, se perdería la emoción y eso. Por otro lado, me encantó la pregunta ¿y quien eres? Es exactamente a lo que quería llegar. En esta historia, Rose y los lectores se irán dando cuenta poco a poco de quien es ella en realidad. Por otro lado, me agrada que te guste mi Scorpius, siempre he leído fics sobre él y siempre he visto a un chico diferente al Scorpius que yo imaginé. Y creo que es exactamente por eso que comencé a escribir esta historia, no podía quitármelo de cabeza. Ojala te agrade este capitulo!

 **Jessie!** Gracias por comentar, me alegró que te agrade este capitulo y estoy segura que muy pronto descubrirás que animal es Rose (ojala que en el siguiente capitulo).

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Saludos,

Luciana


	12. Monstruo

Capitulo 12

Monstruo

Scorpius ve atónito como la joven pelirroja ataca con la varita, sin pronunciar nada, como una experta aurora. Si bien todos en la estancia parecen asustados por la actitud de Rose, Scorpius solo puede sentir una felicidad creciendo en su pecho. _Puede defenderse, tiene una posibilidad contra Ruby. De verdad la tiene_.

Hasta ese momento él no se ha dado cuenta que ha estado bastante preocupado. Ver aquel combate simplemente le ha regresado el alma al cuerpo y el joven se siente más liviano.

Cuando Rose sale del circulo, Scorpius ni si quiera se percata en el estado en que se encuentra Gelica. La cabellera roja de la joven lo atrae como un imán. Camina hacia ella, la sigue hasta afuera, sin importarle mucho lo que los demás están pensando mientras él caminaba decidido hacia Rose. Ni si quiera Albus se interpone cuando él pasa a su costado. Cuando sale al pasillo, la muchacha no se percata de su presencia, esta con la cabeza gacha, sentada en el piso de piedra. Scorpius se sienta a su lado y sin medir reparos toma una de sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos. La joven levanta la cabeza y lo mira con esos ojos avellana que han comenzado a volverlo loco.

– ¿Viste…? – Él asiente con la cabeza y sonríe. – ¿por qué sonríes? Me ven como un monstruo. – susurra con tristeza y rabia. Esta conteniendo las lagrimas.

– Porque ellos no saben lo que yo se. – le dice en un hilillo de voz. – si supieran con quien te enfrentaras… - Rose apoya su rostro en el hombro del rubio. Ocultando sus lagrimas.

– Quería matarla. – susurra y aquellas palabras dejan frio a Scorpius por un instante. – La sangre me hervía de rabia. Y yo…

– Shuu. – la caya con cariño mientras acaricia sus cabellos rojizos. No quiere escuchar.

En ese momento solo están ellos dos. No hay nadie más en esa estancia. Scorpius no se da cuenta de cuanto tiempo a pasado consolando a Rose pero algo lo desconcentra. Cuando levanta la mirada, ve a Lysander observándole desde la puerta con una mirada que él no llega a descifrar.

:

:

– Es tu turno Malfoy – le dice con frialdad Lysander y ambos levantan el rostro.

Al igual que Scorpius, ella ni si quiera se ha percatado de donde estaban. Han olvidado por unos minutos que estaban fuera de una habitación llena de Gryffindors y Slytherins. La muchacha se pone completamente roja y quiere huir pero Scorpius la detiene con la mano.

– Gracias. – Le dice con firmeza.

El joven no contesta, esta allí plantado como una roca. Ambos se paran y entran a la estancia sin decir nada. Cuando Rose pasa por la puerta, Scamander la toma del brazo.

– ¿Y ahora quien es la víbora? – lo dice con un ligero susurro, tan bajo que solo Rose llega a escuchar.

Su cuerpo se congela por unos segundos pero luego la rabia vuelve a ella como una marejada. Quiere voltear y darle un golpe pero la sonrisa de Scorpius se lo impide.

Ahora veras de lo que yo estoy hecho. – le dice y ella solo sonríe y sigue caminando.

Scorpius se mete al circulo. Le a tocado pelear con Wilhelm Mina, un muchacho de Gryffindor.

La pelea es bastante entretenida. Scorpius hace bueno hechizos con la varita, haciendo que Mina entre en aprietos rápidamente. Cuando Scorpius por fin logra acorralarlo, el muchacho Mina levanta la varita en forma de rendición. Eso es todo, Scorpius ha ganado sin mucho esfuerzo. Sale sonriente, con los ojos clavados en Rose.

– Nada mal Malfoy. – le dice Albus, mientras se posiciona al costado de Rose. Rose lo ve con los ojos como platos y Scorpius fuerza una sonrisa.

– Ojala que la siguiente vez me toque contigo. – le dice. – tengo nuevos trucos que enseñarte. – continua con frialdad y camina hacia el grupo de Slytherin que esta al otro lado del aula.

– ¿Puedo preguntar o todavía es muy pronto para hacerlo?– pregunta Albus con seriedad. La pelirroja se sonroja y clava la mirada en el circulo de combate.

– Muy pronto. – habla. Albus asiente con la cabeza.

– Tu hermano…

– Ni lo digas. – dice ella, aun mirando al frente.

El problema de que la gente la vea con Scorpius no es que piensen mal de ella o que comiencen a hablar acerca de cómo un Malfoy esta con una Weasley, el problema radica en que su hermano se enterará más rápido.

Sabe como es Hugo, es el hijo digno de Ron Weasley, terco y testarudo. Jamás aceptará que Rose este con Scorpius Malfoy. Traga con fuerza, tan solo imaginar la discusión que tendrá con él le da dolor de cabeza pero aun así, esta dispuesta a tenerla.

– Necesito ir al baño. – le dice a su primo después de un rato.

Sale de la estancia y ve a Scamander, parado exactamente donde lo dejo. Pasa por alto que él esta allí y sale hacia los baños.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – pregunta.

La esta retando, quiere verla explotar en ese mismo momento. La rabia regresa como una marejada. Ella voltea y lo encara.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? – Pregunta - ¡Puedo hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera! – Gruñe. Los ojos del muchacho están rojos pero no va a llorar, no frente a ella.

– 6 meses. –Dice él. – 6 meses y tiras todo por la borda por…. ¿Malfoy? – pregunta con un dolor indescriptible en la voz.

Y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso. Las lagrimas le comienza a caer por las mejillas y lo empuja en el pecho con tanta rabia y fuerza que el muchacho da dos pasos hacia atrás. No se lo esperaba.

– ¡YO! – gruñe – Yo eché todo por la borda. Fui yo la que te engaño. – dice irónicamente – Fui yo la que….

Es todo, su vista se nubla. Cae de rodillas. _No, ahora no._ Suplica pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Esta sentada bajo un árbol, al fondo esta la madriguera y frente a ella sus primos y Hugo están jugando Quiddich.

– Cuando llegue la hora, tendremos que hacerlo. – Dice Ligeia. El cuerpo de Rose se estremece.

– No quiero, le voy a hacer daño. – dice ella pero su tono de voz no parece muy convencido.

– Ya lo hemos hablado. – dice malhumorada. Por la mente de Rose pasan recuerdo de Lysander y eso genera un dolor estremecedor en su cuerpo.

– Debe de haber otra forma. No quiero hacerle daño – vuelve a insistir

– ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – pregunta Ligeia con poca amabilidad - El daño te lo vamos a hacer a ti. No hay otra forma de que salgas del castillo, la traición va ser tan grande que pedirás ir a casa y no te lo negaran. Ya lo hemos hablado Rose. Este es el sacrificio que tienes que hacer. Lo sabias…

– Estoy sacrificando mi vida. Mis recuerdos y ahora a Lysander. – susurra ella con tanta frustración que ya no le importa que las lagrimas caigan por sus mejillas

– Si no lo haces…sabes lo que pasara. Sabes quien ganara. Has visto el futuro que nos espera si no hacemos nada. – ella toma aire con fuerza pero no dice nada. - Es la única forma de que ella te atrape, lo viste en la visión.

– Si se – dice cortante – Se que si no lo hago ellos morirán. – habla y mira a Lily. – pero aun así no deja de ser doloroso.

– Amor, ¿qué sucede? – Pregunta una voz tan conocida que duele.

Rose voltea la cabeza y ve a Lysander. Había olvidado que ese verano fue a casa. Esta parado justo detrás de ella, sin imaginarse todo lo que va a pasar.

Ella le sonríe, se seca las lagrimas y cierra el libro que tiene en las manos. Es el libro de Edgar Allan Poe.

– El relato esta muy triste. – Dice mientras toca el piso y el muchacho se sienta a su costado.

– Aun no entiendo porque lees cosas que te deprimen, Rosie…

– No digas nada. – le dice ella y se apoya en su hombro. Sentir su calor la reconforta.

Están un momento en silencio y luego Rose siente el impulso de hablar.

– Es nuestro ultimo año – se obliga a decir - Y quiero que sea memorable así que, quiero proponerte un juego…

Cuando sale de la visión, se siente sucia, levanta la cabeza. Y el ver a Lysander tan cerca de ella, la desorienta.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta con genuina preocupación. Trata de hacerla parar pero Rose se suelta de él como si su piel quemara.

– No me toques. – dice, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que las lagrimas no caigan por sus mejillas. – Escúchame, por favor, escúchame. – le suplica mirándolo a los ojos - Continua con tu vida. Yo no valgo la pena. – Finaliza y sale de allí.

Sabe que su siguiente clase es posiciones así que simplemente camina como si fuera un ente errante hasta el siguiente aula.

:

:

:

Las horas pasan lentamente y aun que Scorpius quiere acercarse en varias oportunidades a Rose, simplemente no puede. Su primo Albus esta prácticamente pegado a ella toda la mañana y en el almuerzo es exactamente lo mismo pero con toda su familia.

La muchacha parece ida. Scorpius nota que esta organizando su comida pero no se mete ninguna bocanada a la boca. Se mueve inquieto en su lugar, Alaric tenia razón.

– Scorpius. – le dice Margot. – si la sigues mirando de esa manera, su ropa se va quemar. – continua en forma de burla.

– Ja. Que graciosa eres.

La muchacha sonríe pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. Scorpius recuerda que no ha pasado ni si quiera un día desde que hablaron, pero al parecer Margot lo sabe sobrellevar.

– ¿Donde esta Gelica? – pregunta, haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de mirar a Rose y priorizar a su amiga. La joven se encoge de hombros.

– La llevaron a la enfermería. – dice.

– Ya, pero sus heridas no fueron tan graves. – responde el rubio.

– No, pero sabes como es ella. – habla Alaric.

Scorpius comienza a preocuparse, tal vez atacarla no fue buena idea, después de todo es hija del primer ministro y la familia de Rose esta a la mira.

– Tranquilo. No le pueden hacer nada, Rose estaba dentro del circulo. – dice Alaric.

Scorpius asiente aun que no esta del todo convencido. Sabe que dentro del circulo esta permitido pelear y no hay amonestaciones de por medio a menos que no cumplas las reglas. Pero también sabe que la hija del primer ministro siempre ejercerá presión y que eso podría llegar a mayores si ella lo quisiera.

– Hablando de los Gencel. – Dice Margot mientras se acerca mas hacia los chicos. – Miren donde esta el gemelo cuando la gemela diabólica no esta aquí. – continua y mira hacia la mesa de los Revenclaw.

Allí, sentado como si fuera la cosa más normal de mundo esta Hansel junto a Lorcan. Hablan y se ríen entre ellos, como si no les importara el mundo en lo absoluto. Scorpius no puede evitar sentir una punzada de celos, Hansel lo hace parecer tan sencillo.

– Nunca lo he admitido pero esa es mi pareja favorita en el colegio. – dice Margot con una sonrisa melancólica.

– Aun recuerdo cuando te gustaba Hansel. – dice Alaric tranquilamente.

– Llore tanto cuando me entere que le gustaban los chicos. – dice mientras ríe. – Bueno, creo que tengo mala suerte con los hombres. – habla y ambos amigos se quedan en silencio. Scorpius la mira y se siente culpable.– ¿muy pronto para hacer bromas de este tipo? – pregunta y Scorpius asienta mientras la abraza.

– Siempre tan desatinada. – habla bromeando.

La chica lo empuja ligeramente, parece un empujón inofensivo, una broma pero Scorpius se da cuenta que no es así. Eso tambien ha sido muy rápido. Trata de recomponerse y hablar nuevamente, como si nada.

– ¿Se esta planeado algo para Halloween? – Ambos amigos sonríen.

– Haremos LA Fiesta. – dice Alaric mientras mueve sus manos sobre la cabeza, como si tuviera un gran cartel. Margot ríe.

– Ya que no tendremos a Greak hasta nuevo aviso. – dice guiñándole un ojo a su amigo. – Gelica se encargara enteramente de la organización y puede que este loca pero sabe de estas cosas.

Comienzan a hablar de lo inolvidable que será la fiesta. Su casa siempre se ha encargado de hacer las fiestas ilegales mas espectaculares en Hogwarts y ese año no será la excepción.

:

:

:

Al finalizar la cena Rose entiende que es lo que tiene que hacer. Ha pasado todo el día pensando en la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero no hay una forma correcta o menos dolorosa.

Se para a un costado de las puertas del Gran Comedor, esperando a que salga Scorpius. Cuando el muchacho rubio sale de la estancia, el cuerpo de la joven se tensa ligeramente.

 _No escapes. Esto es lo correcto._ Se dice a si misma.

– Scorpius. ¿Podemos hablar? – le pregunta.

El muchacho se aleja de sus amigos y le dedica una sonrisa a la pelirroja pero ella solo se dedica a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos vacíos del castillo.

Ha tomado la decisión. Por mas dolorosa que sea. Esta lista.

– Lo que tenemos no va funcionar. – le dice sin más y con tanta frialidad que hasta ella se sorprende. El muchacho frunce el seño.

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunta y ella niega con la cabeza.

– No soy la persona que crees que soy. Yo, yo soy un mostruo, Scorpius. Un ser despreciable que manipula a todos a su alrededor. Soy horrible. Y… – La voz le tiembla.

 _No mereces que te arrastre a esto. No mereces esto Scorpius, eres increíble como para que te haga esto a ti también_. Piensa pero no lo dice.

– Se que no lo quieres ver, se que lo único que tratas de ver es que soy una persona débil que necesita de tu ayuda pero no lo soy.

– Rose.

– ¡No! – Grita ella. – No voy a permitir que Ligeia también ponga sus manos en esto.– gruñe.

Por el rostro de Scorpius, ella se da cuenta que el muchacho no entiende nada, pero es mejor así.

– Desde hoy, lo hare yo sola y me enfrentare yo solo a Ruby.

– No voy a permitir eso. – replica, saliendo se su ensoñación, ya esta comenzando a comprender lo que esta pasando. – Crees que eres un monstruo solo porque quisiste vengarte de la chica que estuvo con Scamander. Pues no lo eres, eres humana.

– Ella no lo hizo. – habla y toma aire para continuar. – Ligeia y yo planeamos todo desde un inicio. No se quien se habrá acostado con Lysander pero fui yo la que lo planeo. – concluye y su peor temor se hace realidad.

Scorpius se queda frio. La mira como si no pudiera reconocerla y eso le duele aun más. _Al fin Malfoy se dio cuenta de que clase de persona soy_. Piensa con tanto dolor que no sabe como va llegar hasta su habitación.

– Ahora que te has dado cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer, aléjate de mi. Por que el hecho de que nosotros estemos juntos quizás también es fruto del plan que creé con Ligeia. – habla y sale de allí.

Scorpius no la sigue, se queda allí parado, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de Rose.

Hola a todos. El capitulo vino más rápido de lo que esperaba y aun que es corto, es necesario.


	13. No me vas a alejar de ti

Hola, este capítulo viene con sorpresa. Usualmente utilizo música para inspirarme, si encuentro la música ideal, escribo muy rápido. Supongo que a ustedes también les pasa ¿no? Así es que, en este capítulo les pondré algunas canciones que me inspiraron. No en toda la narrativa, pero si en algunas partes que espero lleguen a sentirlas mejor con la música.

 _ **Capítulo 13**_  
 _ **No me vas a alejar de ti**_

 _ **Escuchar: Lord Huron - The Night We Met**_

Su cabeza le sigue dando vueltas y cuando recuerda el rostro de Scorpius, la vergüenza y desilusión que mostraron esos ojos plomizos, simplemente se da asco. El pecho le duele, pero por alguna razón las lágrimas ya no caen. Ha llorado mucho y tal vez su cuerpo sabe que ya no merece hacerlo más.

Se siente tan asqueada de ella misma, que tiene la extraña sensación de arrancarse la piel. ¿Quién eres Rose? Se pregunta con tanta rabia que quiere romper algo. Lanza papeles a la chimenea y esta crepita con fuerza, haciendo que las chispas caigan al piso de la sala común. No le importa, ya no le importa nada.

Los recuerdos comienzan a torturarla mientras ve el fuego. Recuerda con tanta claridad los días que pasó con Lysander justo allí, sentados, riendo, besándose, obviando que ella le mentía y que lo iba a traicionar de la peor manera. Obviando que todo eso era una mentira.

Lo siento tanto Lysander. Se lamenta y vuelve a lanzar papeles.

Ha sacado su diario de la habitación y ahora arranca hoja tras hoja y las lanza con rabia a la chimenea. Se ha pasado horas leyéndolo, todos sus recuerdos, basados en mentiras, ya que no hay indicios de Ligeia en ninguna de sus hojas.

Esa Rose jamás fue real. Pero esa eras tú antes. Una mentira. Una Rose que solo existió como una pantalla para los demás.

Destruir lo que tenía con Lysander, dañarlo tanto, es lo peor que ha hecho hasta ese momento. El recuerdo más doloroso que tiene hasta ahora. Realmente lo amaba, en el pasado lo hacía. Lo recuerdo bien, eso no puede ser una ilusión.

La respiración se le entrecorta, ni si quiera quiere pensar en eso porque apenas lo piensa, otro pensamiento más doloroso comienza a invadirla. Tal vez lo que siente por Scorpius es simplemente una ilusión. Una pieza más del rompecabezas, una parte más del plan que tiene con Ligeia.

Mientras más vueltas le da a la idea, comienza a comprender que realmente todo es parte de ese macabro plan. Aunque aún no puede llegar a comprender ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que todo es tan perfecto?

– Rose – escucha una voz. La joven levanta la cabeza y observa a su prima Lily. Esta parada a su costado, observándola. La pelirroja toma aire, lo menos que quiere es una confrontación con ella. – ¿Estas bien? – le pregunta con cautela, en sus ojos se ve la creciente preocupación. Rose asiente. – Scamander me con…

– Por favor no. – Le corta la joven. No quiere que eso duela más, no quiere saber nada más del rubio, por más cobarde que suene.

– Solo quería decir que lo siento. – Habla y esta vez Rose la mira con verdadera sorpresa. – No se por lo que estás pasando. Debe de ser…

– Lily – habla con frialdad, muchas más de la que quería demostrar, pero no hablando la voz cuando continúa hablando. – No quiero hablar sobre el tema. – Se para. Aún queda parte del diario, así que lo lanza completo y ve como se quema poco a poco.

Su prima se queda callada sin saber que decir o hacer, la actitud de Rose la desconcierta. A Rose también pero no hay vuelta atrás, puede que su vida sea una mierda en esos momentos, pero tiene muy claro su objetivo: Destruirá a Ruby, así como ella destruyó su vida.

Gira y mira a su prima, en esos momentos se ve tan pequeña y frágil. Recuerda con una punzada de dolor que está haciendo todo eso para proteger a su familia. Aún no entienda por qué o qué tienen que ver en todo esto, pero aun así es lo único que aun la mantiene de pie, lista para pelear.

– Iré a dormir. – le dice y sin esperar respuesta sale de allí.

Al llegar, sus compañeras aún no se han metido a la cama. Comparte la habitación con cuatro chicas. Toda su vida en Hogwarts lo ha hecho, pero aun así jamás ha creado un lazo de amistad con ellas, por lo menos no uno tan fuerte e íntimo como para contarles cosas o sentirse cómoda junto a ellas. Las observa, Lucinda Krabs está haciendo algunos hechizos a la cama de Rose mientras las otras muchachas ríen divertidas.

– ¿Qué hacen? – pregunta Rose.

– Nos dijeron por allí que gritas mientras duermes. - dice ella sin ni si quiera mirarla y las demás se burlan. Como si aquello realmente fuera algo de lo que burlarse.

Rose frunce el ceño. No tiene ni la menor idea de quien ha podido ser, pero tampoco tiene muchas ganas de averiguarlo. Sabe que es una mentira, pero no quiere perder tiempo intentando cambiar la forma de pensar de esas ineptas.

– Así que va ser mejor que nos protejamos, no queremos…

– Está bien. – dice con frialdad. – También deberían de poner salvaguardas a sus camas, dicen por allí que también me convierto en un lobo y suelo atacar a gente hasta destrozarla. – continúa. Las muchachas se quedan en silencio.

Rose comprende que están asustadas, pero eso no le molesta, es más, le agrada. Se quita la ropa y se cambia mientras las muchachas se miran entre ellas, confundidas por la tranquilidad de Rose y por los comentarios tan fríos que ha hecho. Se mete a la cama y con un movimiento de varita cierra sus cortinas.

Escucha susurros detrás de las pesadas cortinas, pero esta tan cansada y le importa tan poco lo que piensen ellas que se queda dormida.

Haz cambiado mucho en pocos días. Se dice a si misma pero aquella idea ya no le asusta, es más la reconforta.

 _ **Escuchar: Goshintai – Your Name (version pelicula)**_

– No pierdas la fe. – le dice una voz que Rose no llega a reconocer del todo.

Esta parada en un bosque de piedras, la neblina comienza a colarse por las rocas, como si fueran lengüetazos de un ser vivo que quiere devorar todo. ¿Dónde estoy? se pregunta confusa. Mira el cielo, completamente gris, se siente vulnerable allí.

– ¿Cómo puedes pedir eso? – pregunta con molestia. Aun no ve quien está allí, pero sabe que eso solo es un sueño o tal vez un recuerdo, cualquiera de las dos opciones la tienen sin cuidado.

Un ave grande, sale de una de las rocas que están frente a ella. Un búho blanco para ser exactos. Lo ha visto antes y no le agrada.

– Las cosas están difíciles ahora, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil.

– ¿Tu que sabes? Nadie me dio a elegir. - habla Rose con una mezcla de sentimientos malignos que están comenzando a carcomer su ser.

El búho se acerca a ella e instintivamente la muchacha da dos pasos hacia atrás.

– No lo recuerdas, pero si lo hiciste. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. No pierdas la fe.

– ¿La fe en qué?

– En ti…Crees que eres un monstruo.

– ¿Y no lo soy? Mira lo que hice… engañé a la persona que supuestamente amaba. Le tendí una vil trampa y para ¿qué? ¡Aun ni si quiera entiendo para qué! – Grita con frustración.

– Todo tiene una razón de ser Rose. Si hubieses tenido recuerdos, Ruby te hubiera matado. Sin embargo, ahora tienes que recordar, tienen que obligarte a hacerlo. El tiempo comienza a correr y pronto ella vendrá y…

– No lo digas. Puede que no recuerde nada, pero no soy estúpida. Sé que está allí, que quiere verme muerta y que va a encontrar la manera de hacerlo. El problema es que aun no entiendo por qué es todo esto. ¿Por qué idear un plan para sacarme del castillo?, ¿por qué borrarme la memoria en primer lugar?

– Por Ligeia. Ella decidió que fuera así. – habla él y es la primera vez que Rose realmente quiere escuchar y no replicar. El búho camina hasta ver un horizonte lleno de piedras, piedras que ni si quiera logran verse porque están tapadas por la bruma, pero él no quiere verla a ella así que prefiere ver la nada mientras habla. – Ligeia era una bruja inglesa, muy poderosa y respetada en Bulgaria. Veía los diferentes futuros posibles, con tanta claridad que la consideraron casi una deidad en ese país. Un día vio cómo iba a morir y se lo contó a su amada.

– Ruby – susurra Rose y recuerda sin querer el beso que le dio en los labios. El búho asiente.

– Solo Ruby y Ligeia saben cómo lo lograron. Hicieron lo imposible, se volvieron inmortales de una manera poco convencional. Cada una tenía un anillo, que contendría la esencia de cada una cuando murieran. Ruby tan solo tenía que poner el anillo en otra persona y rápidamente su amada regresaría a la vida. Vivieron así por muchos años Rose, cambiando de cuerpo rápidamente para evitar el deterioro y la fusión de recuerdos. Lo único que tenían que encontrar era alguien que les agradara.

– ¿Así es como llegaron a mí? Tan solo les agrade y arruinaron mi vida…– pregunta con la rabia creciente en su pecho. El búho obvia su comentario y sigue hablando.

– Ligeia te eligió porque tuvo una visión. Una visión que cambió su vida para siempre.

–¿Qué fue lo que vio? – Pregunta ella

– No puedo decirlo Rose, solo tú y ella lo sabían. Ella decidió que fuera así porque no había otra opción. Así que tienes que descubrirlo tú misma.

– ¿Por qué? Por qué esto es tan…

– Necesitas del proceso para crecer. Ya no está Ligeia para ser fuerte por las dos. Necesitas todos estos pasos para vencer a Ruby. Si sigues siendo la misma de antes, morirás.

Rose observa al búho y por primera vez cae en la cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido.

– Ligeia está muerta. Digo, para siempre. – susurra ella. – Por eso se me hace tan difícil recordar esos meses, porque mis recuerdos están entrelazados a ella.

Aunque las aves no pueden sonreír, Rose ve una sonrisa cansina en el pico del búho. El ave gira y la observa.

– No es así. – dice él con completa seguridad.

– Pero yo tengo el anillo. – replica la pelirroja.

– ¿Realmente lo tienes? – pregunta el animal y antes de que Rose pueda replicar de nuevo, la bruma lo envuelve y desaparece.

Cuando Rose recobra la conciencia, sabe que ya no está en un sueño y aun que el sol no ha salido aun, tiene la creciente necesidad de salir de allí. Sin hacer ruido saca de su mesa de noche el bolso de cuentas y el pequeño anillo de oro que tiene inscrito el nombre de Ligeia.

Así que no eres el verdadero. Piensa mientras lo observa con detenimiento. Es hermoso y tiene una piedra roja en el medio, un rubí que probablemente es falso. El verdadero esta en alguna parte, pero ella no sabe dónde.

La necesidad de salir de su habitación se hace casi palpable, siente algo en el pecho. Algo que le dice: sal, descubre que es lo que ocurre. ¿Pero como hacerlo? Se dice a sí misma y la respuesta viene tan rápido como la pregunta:

Conviértete en tu animal.

Sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno y va en dirección a la única sala que siempre estará lista para ella. Se pone la capa de invisibilidad de Scorpius y camina por los pasillos rápidamente hasta el séptimo piso.

Su cabeza está procesando todo a mil por hora. Entiende ahora que existe alguien más en el castillo, alguien que conoce los planes, tal vez la misma persona que se acostó con Lisander y tal vez la persona que tiene el verdadero anillo. Aun que, aún no sabe cómo descubrirá quien es, tiene esperanzas. La idea de saber que hay alguien más allí que conoce su secreto la mantiene consiente de que esa batalla no es solo suya.

Por otro lado, esta Ligeia, ahora que entiende cómo funciona eso y de que no ha utilizado un hechizo obliviate o algún tipo de poción, recobrar la memoria va ser más complicado, pero sabe que no imposible. Tiene que obligarse a recordar y la única manera de hacerlo es intentando nuevas cosas.

Al llegar al séptimo piso no es necesario que camine mucho por él, las puertas de la Sala de Menesteres aparecen para ella. La joven entra a la habitación con la mente despejada y los ojos cerrados pero su deseo es tan grande que cuando las puertas se cierran detrás de ella y la pelirroja abre los ojos, lo que ve es simplemente una sala de combate, llena de material de práctica, desde maniquís embrujados hasta un circulo de combate. Todo lo que ella necesita en ese momento.

Sonríe e inicia sin ningún preámbulo. Al principio con hechizos de defensa, se sorprende al descubrir que su cuerpo recuerda mucho más que ella. La adrenalina comienza a apoderarse de sus acciones, pronto los hechizos son más poderosos y agresivos.

– _Mors sidere_ – ruge y toda la estancia se queda a oscuras mientras que de su varita salen potentes rayos azules y plateados que destruyen por completo los maniquís. Se queda inmóvil, observando lo que acaba de hacer. Nunca ha aprendido ese hechizo, ni si quiera lo conoce, pero parece algo prohibido y letal. Lo ha hecho inconsciente, como si su cuerpo no hubiese olvidado lo que aprendio.

Cae al piso. La luz de la luna ilumina la estancia y es así como ella puede observar el daño que ha producido. Toma aire con fuerza.

– Reparo – susurra y todo vuelve a su lugar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

La muchacha no puede creerlo. Ve su varita, trata de hacer memoria. ¿Alguna vez ha hecho algo como eso? Se pregunta, pero no hay respuesta. No lo recuerda, pero su cuerpo si y eso le da temor. Recuerda inconscientemente como Ruby la torturó en el bosque y se estremece. Si ella pudo hacer ese hechizo, quizás yo también pueda. Se dice a si misma pero no quiere comprobarlo.

Después de ese contratiempo, Rose vuelve a la carga, su varita suelta hechizos sin parar y al cabo de una hora, ya ha destruido a todos los maniquís nuevamente. Ni si quiera se molesta en repararlos de nuevo, la noche es joven y puede hacerlo en cualquier momento. Prosigue con hechizos de defensa y de protección y cuando menos lo espera, está lista para hacer su Patronus.

Piensa en el momento más bonito que ha tenido en su vida. No es difícil rememorarlo. Está sentada en la hierba junto a su madre. La brisa es cálida y la mujer sonríe al horizonte mientras observa a Ron y a Hugo jugar con las escobas. El último verano juntos.

– PATRONUS. – dice con fuerza y un haz de luz blanquecina sale rápidamente de su varita.

Se proyecta en toda la habitación, haciendo que Rose cierre los ojos. Cuando los abre, frente a ella hay un animal hecho de luz. Es un felino pelicular, alto y de largas patas, cola larga y orejas realmente puntiagudas. Siempre le ha parecido un Caracal por las orejas y las patas traseras de conejo, pero el tamaño de la cola la confunde un poco, es realmente larga para ser ese animal, así como lo alto que es para ser un caracal. El felino camina imponente por en el aire, la observa y se acerca, ella sonríe y el animal ronronea como un gato pequeño.

Juaga un rato con él, haciéndolo correr por el aire y sin poder contener sus recuerdos, ve a Emma y el día que jugaron con su patronus. El día que ella volvió a sonreír. Emma. El recuerdo de la joven peliazul es doloroso, porque, así como Lizander, a ella también le ha hecho daño.

Después de eso el patronus se esfuma y Rose comprende que es momento. Trata de recomponerse y se prepara. Comienza a pensar en la forma del caracal, ha leído mucho sobre los animagos, sabe que se convertirá en su patronus. Comienza a creer que es ese animal. Lo ve, lo siente, pero nada ocurre. Intenta por casi una hora y llena de frustración se quede allí, sentada. Grita llena de impotencia y vuelve a intentarlo una vez más. En ese momento siente una punzada en sus huesos. Una punzada que se va haciendo más y más fuerte. Siente como sus huesos se van rompiendo y van creando algo deforme al principio. Grita de dolor. Cae de rodillas, con un dolor indescriptible en el cuerpo, comienza a gritar sin poder evitarlo y cuando abre los ojos lo primero que ve son ropas en el piso, luego observa sin poderlo creer unas patas rojizas.

Lo he logrado. Quiere decir, pero de su boca solo sale un gruñido. Camina dos pasos, pero tropieza y cae. Algo se siente raro, algo está mal. Gira para ver su cuerpo y lo que observa la deja sin aliento.

–

–

–

Quiere pensar y sentir que todo lo que a dicho Rose es mentira, pero no es cierto. Quiere olvidar todos aquellos indicios que muestran que Rose no es lo que parece, pero no puede.

Hay un sentimiento dentro de su pecho que no logra entender bien, pero no es odio ni menos miedo. Lo que siente por Rose es confuso, es algo parecido a la rabia y la decepción.

¿Por qué ella? Se pregunta sin poder creer lo que ha hecho. Engañar a Scamander, es algo que hasta él le produce sentimientos encontrados. No porque sea él (eso lo trae sin cuidado) sino porque fue ella quien lo hizo. ¿Qué más puede ser capaz de hacer? Se sigue preguntando. La rabia vuelve a él con tanta fuerza que solo atina a golpear la pared de piedra de su habitación.

Ella es como la caja de Pandora, piensa. Tiene muchas sorpresas y probablemente muchas de ellas sean malas, pero sin embargo parece inofensiva y da tanta curiosidad que terminas abriéndola.

Siente que está cayendo, poco a poco en espiral, pero no puede regresar. Lo que siente por Rose a firmando su condena y sin embargo sabe que no está bien.

Sus nudillos le sangran, pero el dolor no apacigua los sentimientos que tiene. Una parte de él quiere ir a buscarla y la otra se reúsa a ir porque está molesto con ella y porque no quiere caer en la misma situación en la que cayo Scamander.

 _Ella es capaz de todo._

Se mete a la cama y trata de dormir, pero no puede, recuerda una y otra vez el rostro de la pelirroja, la pena que invadió sus ojos cuando le contó lo de Scamander. Sentía vergüenza de ella misma y lo único que hizo él, fue mirarla con frialdad porque él también sentía vergüenza.

Por un minuto ve la cama vacía de Alaric. El sabría qué hacer en esa situación piensa, pero en esos momentos él estada metido en la cama de alguien más, como todos los lunes. A veces se pregunta si se va porque no lo quiere escuchar gritar.

Toma aire, a veces realmente quisiera que su vida fuera tan fácil como la de él, pero ni si quiera antes de Rose, era sencilla. Recuerda las golpizas de Greak, las miradas de vergüenza de los demás. La sensación de soledad, sus amigos eran su salvavidas, pero desde que llego Rose a su vida, es algo así como una isla. Que lo aleja de todo lo malo, aunque quizás ella es el peor mal.

Se queda dormido con esos pensamientos y cuando despierta sabe que no está en su habitación.

Al abrir los ojos el muchacho está confundido. Escucha gemidos, como si fuera alguna especie de animal herido. Tarde en comprender que él está llorando y que está en una especie de salón. _En los salones de práctica_. Se dice a sí mismo. No entiende como, pero puede lograr ver todo con una claridad sorprende a pesar de que lo único que ilumina la estancia es la luz de la luna que se cuela por las ventanas. Visualiza maniquís y algunos círculos de pinturería completamente destrozados.

Se levanta del piso, pero se siente extraño. Ve todo desde abajo. Siente rabia, miedo y desolación. Esta frustrado, pero no entiende por qué.

Despierta entre saltado. Tomando aire con dificultad y hay lágrimas en sus mejillas nuevamente.

– Rose. – susurra. Realmente no lo sabe con exactitud, pero algo dentro de él le dice a gritos que es ella.

Ni si quiera tiene tiempo para vestirse, tan solo se pone los zapatos y toma su varita. Está a punto de tomar su capa de invisibilidad y maldice cuando ve que no está allí.

– Maldita sea, Rose. – Gruñe e implora a Merlin que nadie lo vea en los pasillos.

Llega lo más rápido posible a las salas de práctica. Están cerradas pero un simple _alohomora_ hace que las puertas se abran. Son 12 salones, pero todos están a oscuras. Se queda confundido unos segundos. _La luna está al lado opuesto, jamás llegara a estas ventanas con tanta claridad._

La sala de menesteres. Piensa sin más.

 _ **Escuchar: Sleeping At Last : Artic**_

Corre hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, por alguna razón siente que el tiempo se le acaba. Llega al séptimo piso y las puertas están allí. Entra, esperando ver el desastre que encontró cuando fue a buscar a Emma. La sala es un desastre, pero no es el mismo. Como en su sueño, todas las cosas están destrozadas, pero esta no es una biblioteca con una cama, esta es una sala de combate.

– ¿Rose? – pregunta mientras camina. No hay respuesta. – _Lumus_ – susurra y observa con más detenimiento la estancia. Al fondo, en una esquina hay una especie de sombra. La observa con más detenimiento. Es un felino, lo reconoce por las orejas puntiagudas y el brillo de los ojos verdosos producidos por la luz de su varita.

– Rose. – vuelve a decir y se arrodilla para que ella pueda acercase. Los ojos del felino están llenos de lágrimas silenciosas. No quiere acercarse y aun que ahora es animal, Scorpius puede ver los ojos color avellana pintados de vergüenza. Está avergonzada de sí misma.

– No juzgaré. Puedes acercarte. – dice él y el felino niega con la cabeza y se hace un ovillo. Scorpius deja su varita en el piso y la luz se extingue. Se acerca sin temor y le toma el rostro. Ve sus ojos, se pierde en ellos. – ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta él y Rose se aleja, solo para mostrarle lo que está mal.

Camina a la luz de la luna. Es un felino grande, casi del tamaño de un pastor alemán, pero eso no es lo extraño. Lo extraño allí es que tiene tres pares de patas y una cola realmente larga. Se queda frio, descubriendo que eso es lo que pasa si haces una transformación mal. Rose agacha la cabeza y Scorpius se acerca a ella sin temor. Le toma el rostro con dulzura, todos los sentimientos que había sentido hace unas horas se han esfumado ya. Sabe que tiene que estar con ella.

– Puedo ayudar. – habla y ella lo observa con esperanzas. – Respira – le dice él. – Cierra los ojos y respira. Estaré aquí hasta que cambias. – Le habla y Rose comienza a hacerlo. Poco a poco la joven comienza a tranquilizarse. – Ahora, piensa en que vuelves a transformarte. – le pide – Recuerda tus manos y tu cabello. – El muchacho cierra los ojos inconscientemente. Recordando y nombrando en voz alta todas las partes de Rose. – tus piernas, tus brazos… – susurra mientras va tocando al animal – Tu rostro suave – susurra y cuando toca el rostro de Rose, ya no es un animal. – abre los ojos y lo único que puede ver son los ojos de Rose, llenos de lágrimas.

– Gracias – le susurra y sin poder evitarlo, lo abraza con fuerza. A pesar de que esta desnuda, él también lo hace porque en ese momento no hay nada más importante que ella.

Siente su corazón palpitar contra su pecho y sabe que ya tomó una decisión.

 _No importa su pasado._ Se dice a sí mismo. _No importa ya_.

Toma su rostro entre sus manos y la mira a los ojos.

– No me vas a alejar de ti Rose Weasley. – Habla con decisión.

–

–

–

Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado, así como también las canciones.

Y si, si reconocen la primera canción es porque vieron la serie 13 reasons why. Aun no la supero, me rompió el corazón y si no la han visto, tienen que hacerlo. Es una de las mejores series que he visto este año.

¿Tienes alguna canción o música que te ayude a escribir?

¡Gracias por comentar!

Luciana


	14. London Eye

**Capítulo 14**

 **London Eye**

– Scorpius. – Susurra suplicante. Aun que aquellas palabras la han embriagado por unos segundos no puede darse el lujo de seguir avanzando con eso. Suspira por la nariz, lo que va a decir es duro, pero es cierto. –No tienes idea de lo que hice. – habla con más temple aun que esta temblando por dentro. La idea de pensar en eso, en lo que ha hecho, le aterra. – Ni si quiera yo lo sé. – prosigue con más temor. Tal vez es eso lo que asusta más, no tener conocimiento de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

El niega con la cabeza y sin más se quita la parte superior del pijama y se la entrega a Rose. La muchacha se queda muda por unos segundos y luego sus mejillas se vuelven completamente rojas. Acaba de darse cuenta que el muchacho se la está entregando porque está completamente desnuda. El cierra los ojos, para darle privacidad y ella se viste sin decir nada. Lo observa por unos segundos. _Es perfecto_. Piensa ella.

– Eso no importa. – replica aun con los ojos cerrados. La muchacha se sobresalta.

– No lo sabes. – susurra nuevamente. – No sabes si el siguiente recuerdo será peor que el anterior. No sabemos que fui capaz de hacer. – Gruñe, aquella idea la atormenta tanto.

– Rose Weasley Grenger. – habla él, cortando los pensamientos de Rose de una sola vez. La pelirroja se siente extraña al escuchar su nombre completo pero la idea de que lo diga el, no la incómoda.

El habré los ojos y da dos pasos hacia ella, recortando tanto el espacio que la muchacha siente su respiración pausada a través de la delgada camiseta que los separa. Sabe que la cercanía es peligrosa pero aun así no se aleja de él, no quiere hacerlo.

– Créeme cuando te digo… – Le dice mientras toma su rostro con ambas manos y la obliga a mirarlo. La muchacha se deja mover como si fuera una muñeca de trapo con la cual puede hacer lo que el quiera. – Que no me importa. – continua y le roza ligeramente los labios, haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorra todo el cuerpo de la muchacha. – No importa lo que hayas hecho. – Rose cierra los ojos, inmóvil por lo que el muchacho está diciendo, tan solo quiere quedarse allí y olvidarse de todo. Deleitarse con su cercanía, con el contacto de su piel y sus labios. – Sino lo que harás de ahora en adelante. – concluye y con esas palabras, tan poderosas, pero a la vez tan simples, Rose regresa a la realidad.

Abre los ojos y lo observa. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que Scorpius es mucho más importante para ella de lo que quería admitir y que aquellas palabras le han reconfortado hasta el alma, aunque también le han entregado una gran responsabilidad.

Sin ni si quiera pensarlo dos veces, lo abraza con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionarse con él. Scorpius hace exactamente lo mismo y ella no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero tampoco le importa, quiere quedarse de esa manera durante horas.

Ahora el sentimiento de alejar a Scorpius de su vida ha quedado a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo con él porque aún no sabe cuánto tiempo le quede con vida. La idea le escarapela el cuerpo y aunque quisiera desear todo lo contrario, tiene el recuerdo permanente de que la pelea con Ruby se acerca y que es inevitable.

Cuando despierta, los rayos de sol le dan directamente en la cama y la siegan un poco. Se tapa los ojos con las manos y trata de recordar donde está. Poco a poco observa confundida la cama en la que está echada. Es su cama, está en su habitación. _Todo ha sido un sueño_. Se dice con algo de tristeza, pero luego ve la camiseta que lleva puesta y una sonrisa estúpida se forma en su rostro.

 _Nada ha sido un sueño._ Sabe que debería de estar preocupada, a fin de cuentas, su transformación salió tan mal que le salieron 6 patas, pero aun así la felicidad está presente en cada uno de sus poros y no se siente preocupada en lo absoluto. _No estás sola Rose, tienes a Scorpius_.

Las chicas de su habitación ya se han ido a desayunar o se han levantado muy temprano para no cruzarse con ella. Cualquier de las dos opciones, en ese momento la mantienen sin cuidado. De todas maneras, su primera parada es el comedor, muere de hambre. _Tiene hambre_. La sorpresa de ese hecho le genera una sonrisa nuevamente. Ese día no podría ser mejor.

Camina rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor, recordando cómo la noche anterior caminó por esos pasillos sintiéndose despreciable. Es como si aquella escena hubiese sucedido meses atrás, porque en ese momento se siente completamente diferente.

Llega al Gran Comedor, con tan solo la bolsa de cuentas en una mano y la barita en el bolsillo. Los alumnos están comiendo amenamente y ni si quiera se percatan de ella, solo hay alguien que si lo hace. Scorpius la mira intensamente, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. La muchacha no puede evitar ruborizarse ligeramente.

– Pensamos que te perderías el desayuno. – habla Hugo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rose niega con la cabeza y se mete una tostada grande a la boca antes de ni si quiera sentarse. _Muere de hambre._

– Ya quisieras. – habla con la boca llena.

– No olvides que hoy tenemos entrenamiento. – dice Albus y ella asiente con la cabeza.

– No lo hare. Estoy ansiosa por ir – dice mientras le da un sorbo al chocolate caliente que tiene frente a ella.

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Hugo y la muchacha niega con la cabeza, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo indica lo contrario. – Es como si te hubieran dado un sorbo de algún elixir, estas...

– Radiante. – dice Lily rápidamente mientras la da una patada a Hugo por debajo de la mesa. El muchacho gruñe, pero comprende que tiene que callarse. Rose levanta la cabeza y observa por unos segundos a su familia. _No aún no están listos_. Se dice mentalmente pero aun así les sonríe.

– Dormir en mi cama me pone de buen humor. Siento que todo está volviendo a la normalidad.

Albus está a punto de decir algo, pero la llegada del correo lo hace cambiar de opinión. Varias lechuzas aparecen volando por los aires, dejando paquetes y cartas por todos lados. Rose observa que hay más lechuzas de lo normal y por alguna extraña razón eso le produce un escalofrió. Sin embargo, lo que la terminada de paralizar por completo y darle un miedo incontrolable es el ave que vuela hacia ella: Negra e imponente, ¿ _Ruby?_

Tiene tanto miedo que está paralizada así que cuando el ave se posa frente a ella, la muchacha no puede creer que no es Ruby la que está frente a ella. Es un búho, sí, pero no es negro, es de un marrón muy oscuro. Rose no puede decir nada solo ve esos ojos, _uno verde y otro marrón_. _No es Ruby se dice a sí misma_ para tranquilizarse, una y otra vez mientras el animal deja el periódico en la mesa y tan rápido como llega, se va.

En ese momento sus oídos le zumban, siente como si estuviera dentro del agua, sumergida metros abajo y aunque sabe que su familia le está hablando, los siente muy lejanos. Tan solo ve el periódico, como si fuera una marioneta y lo que encuentra en la portada la deja sin aliento.

 _ **CAE EL LONDON EYE**_

Hay una foto debajo del titular, donde el icónico London Eye esta desplomado en el río Támesis.

 _ **17 magos muertos, incluyendo el hijo de la primera ministra de Australia.**_

Ve la foto de un niño regordete y risueño sosteniendo con alegría la carta de aceptación para Hogwarts.

 _ **5 muggles muertos, entre ellos 3 niños…**_

No llega a ver la foto de los muggles o los nombres de los otros fallecidos…

La visión llega de golpe, tanto que ella ni si quiera la siente venir hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Está en el bosque prohibido, lo sabe porque la tierra bajo sus pies es oscura y todo lo que le rodea son árboles frondosos y arbustos sin forma y tenebrosos. Está apoyada en un árbol con incomodidad, observando al frente. Ruby está dando un discurso a unos 100 metros, frente a una multitud de por lo menos 30 individuos. A su costado hay un hombre corpulento, de cabellera azabache como la de ella y características similares. Ambos hablan con entusiasmo al público, Rose los observa con detenimiento mientras la preocupación crece con cada una de sus palabras. _Somos únicos y con las reliquias de la muerte, ahora inmortales e invencibles…._

Aquellas palabras dejan helada a Rose por unos segundos, pero rápidamente comienza a atar cabos sueltos. Recuerda el día que estaba con Ruby, recuerda la conversación:

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si encontramos la piedra? ¿Qué harías con ella además de darme mi cuerpo?...**_

 _ **¿Piensas que reviviría a otra de mis amantes?...**_

… _ **Me refiero a tu abuelo. ¿Lo revivirías también?**_

… _ **¿Por qué lo haría? Para decirle, he abuelo encontré las tres cosas que tanto anhelabas, resulta que si las juntas tu puedes….**_

 _Ser inmortal_. Completa la frase con asombro. _Es imposible._ Se dice a si misma _._ Ni si quiera Voldemort consiguió ser inmortal.

 _No…_ Se corrige rápidamente y la respuesta viene de golpe: Voldemort jamás tuvo las tres reliquias de la muerte.

 _Muchas preguntas comienzan a aglomerarse dentro de su cabeza, pero ni si quiera tiene tiempo para seguir pensando al respecto._

– Esto se está yendo de nuestras manos. – habla alguien a su costado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Es una voz masculina y aun que Rose quiere girar la cabeza y verlo, en el recuerdo mantiene la mirada fija en Ruby. Pero la pelinegra ni si quiera la mira, esta simplemente pendiente del hombre que tiene al costado.

– Loras le está metiendo cosas en la cabeza. – continua el muchacho.

Rose siente como la preocupación se apodera de cada parte de su ser. No solo ella está preocupada, también lo está Ligeia. Vuelve a echarle un vistazo a Ruby, pero esta vez clava sus ojos en el muchacho de cabellera negra. Sus facciones son tan parecidas a las de Ruby que es muy probable que sean parientes.

– Lo se… - susurra.

Siente tristeza y rápidamente se da cuenta que no es ella la que la siente, es Ligeia. Algo entre Ligeia y Ruby se ha roto. Puede que los acontecimientos le estén resulta confusos en ese momento, pero está segura de eso, la relación con Ruby parece haber cambiado.

– Tenemos que hacer algo Rose, tal vez si lo matamos… – sugiere el muchacho en un susurro casi inaudible. Aquella frase saca a Rose del trance en el que estaba metida. La muchacha gira bruscamente para verlo a los ojos.

Es un chico de cabellera castaña clara y alborotada, facciones bien marcadas y ojos profundos de diferente color: _uno verde y el otro marrón._

Rose se sorprende, no hay duda. Es el ave que le ha llevado el periódico esa misma mañana.

– No lo digas, ni si quiera lo pienses Ramsey – habla con suma frialdad. – si lo hacemos, sabrá que fuimos nosotros y terminará matándonos.

– Si no hacemos nada, comenzará con los ataques Rose y terminará matando a otros. – El cuerpo de la muchacha se estremece de tan solo escucharlo. Luego lo mira con suspicacia, no termina de creerle.

– ¿Por qué ahora? – pregunta ella mientras clava la mirada en Ramsey. El muchacho parece algo contrariado por la pregunta de Rose, pero la muchacha se mantiene firme.

– ¿Ahora? – pregunta él y Rose siente como su cuerpo se tensa y un calor estremecedor le recorre el cuerpo. _Ahora es Ligeia la que ha tomado el control._

– Me escuchaste, tu eres un fiel seguidor de Ruby…

– De Ruby si, pero no del cuerpo que la contiene. – habla con repugnancia mientras ve a Ruby. – _Yara_ y su estúpido hermano han cambiado la forma de pensar de Ruby.

 _Yara_. Aquel nombre retumba en su cabeza. Jamás se había puesto a pensar que Ruby también estaba dentro del cuerpo de alguien, así como Ligeia estaba dentro de Rose.

– Además ella le prometió algo a Brain. – dice mostrando el anillo de oro que lleva en el dedo. – pero al parecer…. – dice con más rabia que nunca, pero no termina la frase. Y por primera vez Rose ve la transformación. Como los ojos tan característicos de Ramsey cambian de color a un negro profundo.

– Estoy harto de saltar de cuerpo en cuerpo como un parasito. – Habla con una voz más grave y ella tiene la certeza de que el que habla ya no es Ramsey sino Brain. – me prometió que esto se acabaría pronto. Prometió que pararía… pero ahora cree que somos más valiosos si seguimos en estos cuerpos. Me va mantener así eternamente.

Rose se tapa la boca, en un ademan de preocupación y de evitar que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas. Esta muy sensible y no es para menos, en ese momento siente angustia, pena y un cansancio agobiante. Nunca la había sentido de esa manera, tan real, tan viva dentro de su cuerpo.

Suspira con fuerza, pero tarda en hablar. Las palabras de Brain han calado muy hondo.

– Voy a hacerlo. – habla al fin. El muchacho frunce el ceño.

– ¿Hacer qué? – pregunta con hosquedad.

– Voy a robarle la piedra de la resurrección Brain y voy a cumplir lo que Ruby te prometió – susurra ella.

Y lo último que llega a ver son los ojos oscuros del muchacho con una ligera flama de esperanza.

Regresa a la realidad como si saliera del agua. Cuando se da cuenta de donde está, tiene a su familia observándola.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Hugo.

Rose se siente confundida. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado o que es lo que ha hecho mientras estaba en ese recuerdo. Su hermano la mira con preocupación y ella trata de recomponerse lo más rápido.

– Lee el periódico. – Le dice con la voz temblorosa, su hermano le saca el periódico de las manos. Albus se lo quita despues de que el muchacho se queda en silencio y Rose al fin sale de su entumecimiento para comenzar a entrar en pánico.

Ve la estancia, la gente está frenética. Hay algunos llorando, otros mandando cartas apresurados, los profesores ya están comenzando a poner orden…

 _Scorpius_. Es el primer pensamiento que se le viene a la cabeza. Lo busca rápidamente con la mirada. Él ya está dando largas zancadas hacia ella, con el rostro desencajado.

Y no le importa, no le importa si su familia está allí, no le importa nada. Rose se para rápidamente y se acerca él. Solo quiere abrazarlo y es lo primero que hace cuando lo tiene frente a ella. Lo abraza con fuerza y hunde su rostro en su pecho. Siente su respiración algo agitada, huele por primera vez ese aroma a hierbas que lo caracteriza.

– El papá de Chester Leaf estaba allí. Es uno de los fallecidos. – Le susurra al oído.

Rose se aleja del muchacho y ve la mesa de los Slytherin, ve al pobre chico de rizos negros llorar en la mesa. _Se ha enterado por el periódico_.

Luego escucha otro llanto aterrador. Voltea a ver la mesa de Hufflepuff y ve a una muchacha rubia llorar desconsolada.

– La hermana de Demetria Orcs – habla Albus.

Rose comienza a agitarse. No ha visto la lista, no ha visto si sus padres están allí…. La respiración se le entrecorta y Scorpius se da cuenta. Toma su rostro con ambas manos, sin importarle que Hugo ya los está mirando, no le importa nada en ese momento, solo Rose.

– Rose respira, tus padres no están, ninguno de tus familiares esta. – le hable sin soltarle.

Rose solo puede ver sus ojos plomizos y obligarse a respirar correctamente. Está a punto de abrazarlo nuevamente, de esconderse en sus brazos, donde ya ha comenzado a sentirse segura, pero un carraspeo de garganta hace que la muchacha regrese a la realidad de golpe.

Sus mejillas se encienden de un rojo carmesí mientras se aleja de Scorpius. Sin embargo, el muchacho se mantiene completamente sereno. Gira ligeramente para encontrarse con Hugo, erguido ya, mirándolo con una rabia abrumadora.

– No toques a mi hermana. – gruñe.

– Hugo. – dice Rose con voz suplicante.

Lo menos que quiere despues de todo eso es pelear, pero al mirar el rostro de Hugo sabe que su deseo no va ser posible. Plasmado en sus facciones esta la misma mirada de su padre. La mirada que ponía en cada discusion con Hermione, la mirada que comenzó siendo el final de su matrimonio. Sin pensarlo dos veces se pone entre ambos.

Hugo la observa, la ira y el desconcierto se mesclan en sus ojos marrones.

– Es un Malfoy. – escupe las palabras con mezquindad, como si fuera obvio que ella debería de odiarlo simplemente por tener ese apellido. Rose siente como Scorpius se tensa, él rubio está a punto de responder, pero ella es más rápida. No va dejar que rubio se exponga a eso, conoce sus temores y no se lo merece.

– ¿Y eso que? – pregunta con frialdad. Hugo la mira con confusión. Ella jamás le ha hablado con ese tono, a él no.– No me importa si es un Malfoy. – continua sin suavizar la voz. – te guste o no... –

– Rose. – le interrumpe Scorpius. Rose gira para verlo mientras el muchacho niega con la cabeza.

– Se que me odias por lo que mi padre le hizo a tu familia, Weasley. No te culpo, pero yo no soy él. Yo no quiero lastimar a Rose. – Hugo ríe amargamente y Albus trata de intervenir.

– Hugo… – le advierte poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero el pelirrojo esta encolerizado y se zafa de las manos de su primo.

– Tu padre es un puto mortifago y tu…

Rose actúa sin pensarlo dos veces. Tan rápido que ni si quiera ella comprende lo que ha hecho hasta que es demasiado tarde. Le da una cachetada, tan fuerte que las personas que están a su alrededor se callan y comienzan a prestar atención a la escena.

– Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Hugo. ¿Crees que porque papá lo dice con tanta normalidad tú también puedes hacerlo? – le dice mientras lo ve a los ojos.

Puede verlo allí, el completo desconcierto, el sentimiento de traición y la rabia, ve todo en los ojos de su hermano y aun así retiene la mirada desafiante. El muchacho comienza a temblar, lleno de ira, pero Rose ha dejado de temerle hace mucho tiempo ya. Albus vuelve a tocarle el hombro a Hugo.

– Hugo piensa en lo que vas a decir, por favor. – Le dice rápidamente. Conoce a Hugo, sabe que cuando se vuelve iracundo el muchacho arremete contra todos, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

– Déjalo, que diga lo que quiere decir, como lo hace papá… – le reta Rose – Ya sabemos en lo que va terminar. – continua y sabe que con sus últimas palabras lo ha herido nuevamente. Los ojos del muchacho se abren como platos. Entiende muy bien la indirecta final.

– Púdrete Rose. – Gruñe Hugo.

Rose se queda observándolo en silencio. _Lo ha hecho, ha herido a su hermano._

– Y tu… – amenaza a Scorpius

– ¿Y yo qué? – pregunta Scorpius con voz amenazadora. Hasta ese momento se ha mantenido tranquilo, pero Rose se da cuenta que ya está a punto de perder el control – Dilo Weasley… esta vez sí puedo defenderme. – continua.

– Es suficiente. – le interrumpe Lily, salta del otro lado de la mesa y se interpone entre ambos hermanos. Toma de los hombros a Hugo con firmeza. –Para ya. – le dice mientras lo mira a los ojos y luego voltea a ver a Rose. – llévatelo Rose, salgan de aquí. – le suplica a la pelirroja.

No es necesario que lo diga dos veces. Rose toma la mano de Scorpius y sale de allí.

– ¿Realmente crees que es diferente? – le grita Hugo con rabia. Rose ve como las manos de Scorpius se tensan formando puños y como quiere dar media vuelta para golpear a Hugo.

– No vale la pena. – le dice ella y lo saca de allí.

Caminan por los pasillos sin parar. Quiere mantener a Scorpius lo más lejos posible de Hugo, pero el muchacho para de improviso en uno de los pasillos que llevan a las mazmorras.

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – pregunta con molestia. Rose lo mira con confusión.

– Por qué te expulsarían si lo golpeas en frente de todos. – Dice y rápidamente Scorpius niega con la cabeza.

– Me refiero a por qué golpeaste a tu hermano. Rose…

– Se lo merecía. – le corta antes de que él pueda decir más. – No mereces cargar la cruz de las acciones de tu padre Scorpius. Eres una buena persona, tal vez el chico más amable que he conocido. No mereces que te traten de esa manera.

– Pero es tu hermano. No quiero que la situación con tu familia se vea afectada porque estás conmigo. – Rose niega con la cabeza y entrelaza sus manos mientras se da valor a sí misma.

– La relación con mi familia está rota desde hace tiempo Scorpius. Mis papás se separaron recién, pero las peleas siempre existieron. Has visto cómo se comporta Hugo, no es por nada, tuvo que aprender de alguien.

Scorpius recorta el poco espacio que les queda y la abraza con cariño. El abrazo la reconforta, pero no le hace olvidar lo que llevaba encerrado por tanto tiempo. La relación con su familia ya estaba rota.


	15. Ramsey

**Capitulo 15**

 **Ramsey**

Despues de habérselo dicho todo a Scorpius, no entró a ninguna clase y ni si quiera le importó. Solo quería mantenerse fuera del castillo, lejos de la vista de todos los curiosos que ya estaban hablando de lo que ella le había hecho a su hermano.

 _Santos Dioses_. Realmente lo había hecho, realmente le había pegado. Nunca, nunca le había puesto una mano encima.

Hasta ahora,

Por Scorpius.

Observa al muchacho de cabellera rubia. Es hermoso, casi perfecto, con esos ojos grises casi plateados y esas facciones tan marcadas que remarcan su mandíbula y su nariz perfilada. Él parece no darse cuenta de su perfección o si lo hace, quizás no le importa.

Se da cuenta que ella no lo merece, no con toda la carga que tiene detrás de ella. El no merece cargarla, pero aun así lo hace, sin chistar.

El muchacho levanta las cejas ligeramente, se ha dado cuenta que ella lo está mirando. Ha estado metido en un libro desde que han llegado a la torre de astronomía, ya hace más de una hora. Cierra el libro y la mira con una ligera sonrisa.

– ¿Lista para escribirles? – le pregunta a Rose y ella niega con la cabeza.

– Ellos no me han escrito ninguna. – replica mientras ve más allá de las montañas, allá donde el cielo es gris. Donde ha ocurrido un atentando que ella no pudo detener por su ignorancia. Por qué sabe, no es tonta. Sabe que todo eso ha sido obra de Ruby.

Scorpius le toma la mano con tranquilidad y la mira a los ojos, cuando dice:

– Mi padre una vez me dijo que ellos no son iguales a nosotros, Rose. Son nuestros padres. Así que no importa si ellos no lo hacen, tú debes hacerlo. – continua mientras hace aparecer una pluma y un pergamino al costado de Rose.

La muchacha arruga el papel entre sus manos con rabia.

– Hay cosas más importantes, Scorpius. – gruñe y él suspira.

– ¿Cómo qué? ¿Ramsey? – pregunta con molestia. Ella asiente con la cabeza. Lo han discutido hace un rato. ¿Él es un aliado o un enemigo? ¿Se puede confiar en él o es una trampa?

– Ni hablar Rose, ni hablar. No vas a hablar con él. Ni si quiera lo pienses. – gruñe. – Es posible que…

– ¿Sea un enemigo más? – Pregunta a la defensiva y Scorpius se ve realmente ofendido por el tono de voz que ella ha utilizado. – Estoy harta de ir avanzando a ciegas. Necesito respuestas ¡Maldita sea! Se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Scorpius se para de un brinco, dejando el libro en el piso.

– ¿Y crees que no lo sé? – pregunta con más tranquilidad. – Aun así, no voy a exponerte…

– ¿Vas? ¿Ósea necesito tu permiso? ¿Ahora soy la propiedad de Scorpius Malfoy? –Vuelve a preguntar, cada pregunta una estocada más fuerte que la anterior.

– No quise decir eso. Solo quiero que estés segura. – habla con seriedad, pero Rose lo ve. El dolor genuino en sus ojos. Se controla para no retractarse.

– Vete. – le gruñe. – Realmente quiero estar sola.

Scorpius parece dudar. Por un momento ella cree que él muchacho va a replicar, pero no lo hace y parte de ella se decepciona con aquella actitud. Toma el libro con rapidez y sin ni si quiera despedirse se va.

Escucha sus pisadas fuertes mientras baja por las escaleras. Suspira apenas deja de escucharlas, pero no tiene otro respiro de tranquilidad.

– Vaya, eso ha sido intenso. – dice alguien detrás de ella. Rose se queda paralizada por unos segundos. Tratando de atrapar todo el valor que tiene dentro de ella para parecer entera y no resquebrajada. Gira con tranquilidad y ve a Ramsey allí.

Esta exactamente como lo había visto en su recuerdo, cabellera castaña despeinada y ligeramente más grande, rostro duro y la ropa oscura. Además de esos ojos verde y marrón que la miran como si ella fuese una presa. Pero no, ese día ella no lo es.

– ¿Nos estabas observando? – le pregunta con un tono de sorpresa fingido porque ella lo sabía, sentía su mirada penetrante cuando veía el paisaje. El muchacho se encoge de hombros ligeramente mientras meto sus manos en sus bolsillos.

– Siempre te observo Rose. _Siempre._

El cuerpo de Rose se tensa y siente un repentino escalofrió al escuchar el tono de voz que utiliza Ramsey para decir eso.

– No creo que tengas ojos en el colegio. Me refiero a adentro.

– Ventanas, pasillos abiertos, arboles. Me gusta posarme y esperar. Soy muy paciente.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta mientras siente un aleteo dentro de su pecho de miedo. El toma aire.

– Instrucciones de Ligeia antes de irse. Fue muy específica en verdad: cuídala o te matare desde el más allá.

Rose siente que por un momento el aire se le ha ido de los pulmones y un gran y pesado nudo se ha formado en su estómago. Realmente la joven mujer ha muerto, ha muerto para siempre. Tiene una sensación de dolor, tenía la esperanza de que siguiera viva. De que esa batalla no la libraría sola, pero se ha ido.

– Por tu mirada, supongo que ya estas teniendo más empatía por ella. Pero sigues siendo lenta y ya no podemos esperar mucho más.

– Dime que es lo que tengo que saber.

– Todo.

– Cuéntame…

– Si te lo diría, no me creerías.

– Inténtalo. – dice y casi le implora así que el inicia, sin mucho preámbulo. Ella puede verlo en su rostro, la desesperación por que ella sepa la verdad y se comiencen a hacer las cosas es casi palpable.

Ligeia era vieja, vieja como nadie en este mundo. La mujer nació antes de que Merlin creara las varitas, Rose. Y su magia era pura. Magia pura y liquida corriendo por sus venas. Pero el poder de la magia viene con un gran precio y Ligeia no estaba exonerada de ello.

Cuando cumplió 22 años dio a luz a su primogénito original y despues ello, su cuerpo humano murió, pero su magia, entrelazada a su alma, perduró. Resucito en el cuerpo de una recién nacida, consiente de todo, pero atrapada en ese cuerpo tan frágil. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Tener la mentalidad de un adulto, pero en el cuerpo de un recién nacido?

Esa fue su maldición a lo largo de esta vida. Siempre viviría hasta los 22 y luego renacería en otro cuerpo.

En 1820 Ligeia conoció al hombre que habitaba en mi cuerpo hasta hace unos meses, Branom Inanté.

 _Brain._

Él era un genio, obsesionado con la inmortalidad y Ligeia estaba desesperada por anclarse en un cuerpo adulto, así que ambos lograron forjar el primera anillo. Fue Brain el que entró en el anillo, pero pasaron muchos años hasta que Ligeia comprendiera como es que el anillo se utilizaba. Mientras tanto, el alma de Brain permaneció allí, encerrado en un objeto inanimado.

En 1940 Ligeia conoció a Ruby, a la verdadera Ruby Grindelwald. Se enamoraron, a tal punto que Ligeia no quería morir y utilizó todo su ingenio junto con Ruby para descifrar cómo funcionaba el anillo de Brain.

Comprendieron que tenía que ser sellado en un cuerpo, que albergaría las dos almas solo si el cuerpo era lo suficientemente débil para aceptar un alma más, pero a su vez, el alma de aquel cuerpo tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no resquebrajarse con otra alma. Así que, no cualquiera podía ser portador. Brain volvió a la vida en el cuerpo de un niño de 12 años y fue allí que se dieron cuenta, que el cuerpo, al ser débil se deterioraba muy rápido al albergar dos almas. Así que, durante más de 70 años, los tres fueron saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo.

Rose esta sin palabras y tarda unos minutos en recobrar la compostura y comenzar a preguntar. Su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, sus manos sudan. Realmente no había estado preparada para tanta información. Traga saliva, sabe que de ella depende hacer las preguntas correctas así que inicia.

– ¿Las reliquias de la muerta, las han estado buscando porque Ruby es heredera de Gellert Grindelwald? O ¿hay otra razón?

– Brain…Veras, él estuvo encerrado en el anillo casi 100 años. Así que cuando salió, lo único que deseó fue la muerte, pero no había forma de destruir los anillos, de desligar el alma del anillo para siempre.

– Pero mi tío Harry… – Susurra Rose al recordar los Horocruxes.

– Eso es diferente pero esa magia proviene de los principios de Brain. El hecho de buscar las reliquias surgió cuando Ligeia comenzó a deteriorar los cuerpos con más rapidez. Y a Ruby se le metió la loca idea de que quizás, si eran amos de la muerte, esta le concedería a Ligeia un cuerpo. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que eso no funcionaba así. El poder de la piedra es muy poderoso y logra abrir las puertas del otro lado del mundo para traer a los espíritus.

– Logra abrir puertas… – susurra Rose entendiendo.

Ramsey asiente con la cabeza.

– Ligeia y Brain lo entendieron y dejaron que Ruby se obsesionara buscando las piezas, mientras que ellos dos solo querían encontrar la piedra para al fin encontrar la paz que necesitaban.

Rose se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos. Ligeia había usado a Ruby, así como ella usó a Scamander.

– Sabes, siempre creí que Ligeia era en realidad el tiempo dentro de un cuerpo. – la pelirroja levanta la cabeza y lo observa con incredulidad. – Podía ver el pasado, pero también lograba ver el futuro. Ella lo vio, ella vio que su final estaba cerca, ella vio los pasos que tenía que dar para seguir esa línea de tiempo. Y no le importó utilizarnos a todos.

En ese momento una imagen se le viene a la mente. Ella estaba en un lugar lleno de bolas de cristal. Ligeia le susurró que se apresurara y ella tomó una de ellas.

– Espera. En uno de los recuerdos que tuve de Ligeia, yo tomaba una bola de cristal para ella.

– Existen muchos tiempos alternos. Ligeia quería estar... segura. Ya sabes, si iban por el buen camino así que tuvieron que ir a buscar esa profecía para saberlo.

– ¿Qué decía?

– Solo el ultimo heredero los podrá guiar.

La muchacha frunce el ceño con confusión. ¿Heredero de qué? Quiere preguntar, pero él continua:

– Antes de irse nos dejó tres regalos. A mí me dio una gota del pasado. Por eso puedo recordar todo lo que ella vivió.

– A ti te dio también una gota, la gota de su conocimiento, su presente.

– Y a su ultimo y verdadero heredero. Aquel que tenía su don inicial, a él le dio la gota del futuro.

La pelirroja se queda sin aliento. _Scorpius, Scorpius…_

– ¿Scorpius? – Pregunta con asombro. Ramsey asiente con la cabeza.

– Nunca viste los ojos de Ligeia pero son idénticos a los de Malfoy. Era lo único que permaneció de ella a lo largo de sus cambios. Sus hermosos ojos color plata.

Ramsey suspira con fuerza.

– Él siempre pudo ver el futuro, pero su don era débil. Con lo que tiene ahora, si él quisiera podría guiarnos a dar los pasos siguientes para destruir a Ruby. Él es la clave, pero lo único que veo ahora es un niño enfrascado en un romance de mentira. – las mejillas de Rose enrojecen, y a medida que va comprendiendo sus palabras sus ojos se van abriendo más y más por la impresión. Ramsey sonríe, pero no hay nada de felicidad en esa sonrisa.

– Nunca te has preguntado por qué ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué?

Siente un mal presentimiento en ese momento.

– Que se hayan enamorado tan rápido, que todo haya sido demasiado rápido. – lo último lo dice con desdén.

 _No no no, no lo digas._

El corazón le comienza a palpitar con fuerza. Mira la puerta, a ese lugar vacío, donde vio a Scorpius por última vez.

– ¿A..a que te refieres? – tartamudea. Su cuerpo está temblando. No quiere saber la verdad, pero acaba de preguntar.

– La sangre llama a la sangre o en este caso. La esencia de Ligeia que aún permanece en nosotros se esta llamando a sí misma, quiere juntarse.

No, no, no.

– Es la esencia la que habla, la que nos manipula. Si se la quitaras…

 _No lo digas, por favor no lo digas._

– Es probable que el amor se esfumara.

–Mientes. – Susurra ella. Esta temblorosa. Realmente quiere creer que no es verdad. El niega con la cabeza.

– He dejado el diario de Ligeia en la habitación de Malfoy, por si van a querer leerlo, hay más cosas allí y si necesitas que responda tus dudas, solo grita mi nombre, yo apareceré. – Dice y da media vuelta.

Gira ligeramente la cabeza para ver encima de su hombro.

– Por cierto, buen intento Malfoy. Crear una pelea para que yo creyera que Rose estaba sola. Fantástico. Lástima que son malos actores y que siempre sentí tu esencia detrás de Rose. – Habla y antes de que Scorpius haga caer la capa de invisibilidad, Ramsey ya se ha convertido en una lechuza y ha desaparecido.

Hola, espero que el capitulo les guste y que comience a responder dudas.

Saludos,

Lu


End file.
